The Aftermath
by Laurely-Halliwell
Summary: Set after the events in DEATHLY HALLOWS. Contains minor Spoilers. After her return from France with her baby Hermione wanted nothing more than to stay away from London, but as she returns with her young child, she faces new challenges, and old ones. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. This is my first attempt at an Harry Potter fic, hope you will like it. Please let me know what you think..._

_-_

_-_

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros. Company. _

_-_

_-_

The Aftermath

Chapter One

She shifted nervously on her seat holding onto her young daughter carefully. She regretted her decision to come back to London now; here she would never be a nobody. Hermione Granger was a famous name, she was the best friend of Harry Potter and a renowned member of what everybody now called the Golden Trio, officially that is. Here she was, in the subway of London, going to meet with the highest members of the ministry. St-Mungo's had actually highly recommended that she meet with them, for the sake of her child. She never would have thought such a young child could be so many problems, her daughter was barely two years old and she already was the cause of her mother's troubles. The toddler was sleeping soundly in her arms as Hermione played with her soft curls, smiling fondly. After the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione had spent a whole year helping to reconstruct the school in the hope of finishing her last year and receive her diploma but her plans had changed.

She had had a short and difficult relationship with Ron and was completely defeated when she found him to be cheating on her, with none other than Lavender Brown. She had heard from Harry that they had married recently, but only because Lavender was pregnant with twins, apparently Ron was really bitter about the situation and was not very enamoured with the girl anymore. Hermione smiled to herself, _well that serves him right, _she thought bitterly. After that incident, she had flew to France to forget what had happened in her life, and to make a new beginning, and a new beginning it had been.

It was in France as she worked at the Beaux-Bâtons Academy as a replacement teacher that she had met him, out of all the men in the wizarding world it had to be him; the one and only wizard whom she had despised during all of her years at Hogwarts, the wizard who tormented her to no end. It was true to say that after the battle at Hogwarts he had been a totally new person, after the events in his own manor where he had refused to deliver them, he had protected them in a way. After the ministry of magic gave the students who were considered seven years their exams, Hermione Granger had received from Professor McGonagall the valuable title of best student of the school for the seventh year in a row. So after the event regarding Ron, is was fairly easy for her to find a suitable job even in another country.

Her relationship with Draco Malfoy was unexpected to say the least, he had moved after his father had been arrested for helping Voldemort, and was now living in France in one beautiful villa his family owned. They had met through mutual acquaintances from the Academy and had been on a couple of dates together before it had become more complicated. His father was released from Azkaban during the end of their relationship and it was becoming a problem suddenly that she was muggleborn and that he was a renowned pureblood. They were arguing constantly and it was obvious to her that is would never work between them so in the end she just left him, and returned to her old life, teaching everyday, reading every night. He had returned in England shortly after she had left him and never had they been in contact since.

When she had found out about her state, never once did she contemplate the idea of telling him because she knew exactly what would happen, he would ask of her to terminate her pregnancy or worse, if it came to Lucius Malfoy's ears that there was a member in his family who was not pureblood, her child would be in danger. Harry and Ginny had asked her several times to return to London after she had had the baby, but her fear for the safety of her daughter could never stop gripping her chest painfully. She had finally accepted recently to come back to her beloved country because she had heard about Lucius Malfoy's death in the Daily Prophet. Only that could make her feel safe enough to come back home, she had accepted a job at Hogwarts on the condition that her daughter could live there with her permanently, which of course Professor McGonagall thought to be perfectly normal.

Her daughter shifted slightly and she caressed her soft blond curls gently to sooth her. She looked up to see how far they were from the ministry; they would be there shortly. She couldn't transport her daughter magically because she feared for her health, which was why she had been in St-Mungo's with her earlier that week. She didn't want to take her post as the new transfiguration professor before she was certain her daughter was well and healthy. She was comforted by the idea that Harry was presently at Hogwarts too, teaching the defence against the dark arts class; and that Ginny and Madam Pomfrey would be the ones taking care of her daughter if anything happened. Ginny was happily training to be a medi-witch with Madam Pomfrey, while Harry was taking a break from his auror carrier, because it was becoming rather boring recently as most of the former Death Eaters were now either captured or dead. Hermione was glad to have familiar faces around her once again, she slowly got up when they reached her station and she rapidly made her way out of the subway holding her young child against her protectively. She reached the familiar red cabin walking slowly, she got into the cabin and picked up the phone.

"Ministry of Magic, how may I help you?" asked a synthetic voice.

"I have an appointment at two o'clock with the ministry and the council, name's Hermione Granger." She responded politely.

"Thank you Miss Granger, please hold on tightly, you may proceed into the ministry."

"Errr, thank you." She said quietly holding onto the safety bar when the elevator started moving.

She went down several floors before reaching the main entrance of the ministry; she got out of the elevator and spotting the young woman at the reception made her way to her to make her presence known.

She smiled politely, "Hello, I'm Hermio…."

"Ah, Miss Granger, what a pleasure," she interrupted Hermione.

"Yes well, could you inform me as to in which room am I to meet with the Minister?"

"Of course Miss Granger, Tilty here will show you the way to the Minister's Office." She supplied with a smile showing a house elf with her hand.

Hermione frowned, "Why, thank you."

"Tilty, show Miss Granger to the Minister's Office," said the receptionist coldly.

The house elf made its way to Hermione who was still holding her daughter carefully and smiled shyly. Hermione knelt to come face to face with the small creature, "hello Tilty, would you be so kind as to show me the way to the Minister's office, _please_." She emphasised the word giving a hard look at the receptionist.

"Fallow Tilty, please Miss." Said the elf softly.

"Of course, thank you very much," she said as she fallowed the creature in the many hallways of the ministry.

When they arrived at two large doors the little elf stopped and curtsied to Hermione, "here you are Miss, can Tilty do anything else for you Miss.?"

Hermione patted the creature on the head gently, "thank you very much Tilty, you were very helpful."

The house elf shot is head up to look at her, its eyes were all watery and it looked happy beyond belief. She smiled and knocked on the door that was in front of her. She heard a distinct 'crack' and realised the house elf had just disaparated when she felt the door creak open in front of her.

"Ah, Hermione, I thought it would be you. I'm glad you could come."

"Thank you Minister."

"Please, call me Amos, we go way back before that whole minister thing, and you were a friend of my Cedric."

"I would say more of an acquaintance Mr. Diggory really. But I was extremely affected by his tragic…disappearance."

The Minister smiled fondly, "why, thank you Hermione, but you and your friends have made up for this tragedy, by killing the dark lord you avenged my son."

Hermione nodded following the Minister inside, "that has a lot more to do with Harry sir, but thank you."

"Please take a seat," he said sitting himself in his own chair, "I wanted to meet you before we met with the whole council."

Hermione sat in a nearby armchair and realised that her movement had woke her daughter up, she smiled at her and helped her in a sitting position on her knees. The child remained quiet as she looked at the minister on the other side of the room.

"She is quite a beauty," said Mr. Diggory with a smile.

"Thank you sir, now I'm a little confuse as to why you might want to see me before the meeting," she said truthfully. She looked at him, while rubbing the back of her daughter absentmindedly. She was beginning to get quite nervous, she couldn't understand why St-Mungo's had sent her daughter's report here and hadn't informed her of anything.

"St-Mungo's are bound to give us any information which could be threatening the Ministry of Magic and any abnormalities," Mr. Diggory explained looking at her, "I'm sure you are aware of the special condition of your young daughter Hermione."

Hermione nodded; "I know I haven't properly introduced her into the system of the Ministry of Magic, but I am sure that you can understand Amos, that I was afraid for her well-being….her being the daughter of…" she trailed off, looking at the minister seriously.

"I see no problem with that, I understand her being special could be seen as a problem to her paternal side of the family." He nodded.

"To tell you the truth Minister, I was afraid Lucius Malfoy would see her as a threat to his family and I thought that given his history, she could be in danger because of that." Hermione hadn't realise her eyes were watery until a single tear fell on her cheek; she brushed it away rapidly with her free hand and kissed the top of her daughter's head affectionately.

"I understand consequently that her father is under secrecy, when it comes to her existence," he mentioned.

Hermione shook her head nervously, "you see Amos the reason I was so reticent about coming to meet you is that when it comes to her, there are more than enough secrets," she paused, "her father is not aware of her existence."

Diggory gaped at her, "He doesn't know?"

Hermione looked at the floor suddenly feeling ashamed and shook her head, "no, and if you don't mind, I'd rather keep it that way."

Diggory leaned back into his seat and eyed her, "It is your privilege to keep that information to yourself Hermione, I won't be telling and you can keep her last name under secrecy during the meeting later."

Hermione looked relived; she exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and hugged the quiet child closer. "Thank you Amos."

Her daughter whimpered and fidgeted a little, "sshh baby," Hermione comforted the child, "I'm sorry Amos, I think she's had enough of sitting on her mommy."

"She's a child, it's perfectly normal, I remember when my Cedric….," he said absentmindedly. He seemed lost in some happy memory involving his only child and sighed.

"Right, I'm sorry Hermione, and what is the name of this little beauty, if I may ask," he asked playfully as he caught her daughter's nose gently.

"Delaney Hayden Malfoy," stated Hermione.

Diggory eyed her, "a very fitting name that is, my young friend," he said watching the baby play with her hands innocently.

"Amos, shouldn't we get going?" Hermione asked nervously.

Diggory looked at the grandfather clock beside him, "Right, you are Hermione, well…." He trailed off lost in his thoughts, "sorry, here is little Delaney Hayden Granger for the moment." He said to the young mother.

He stood and held a hand for Hermione, she took it stood up as well, adjusted her daughter on her hip and followed the minister as he led her to the audience room on the second floor.

-

-

_Now this is it for the first chapter, sincerely hope you liked it...please let me know what you thought..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything, Harry Potter and all affiliates characters, names and places belong to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros Company. _

-

-

-

The Aftermath

Chapter Two

"C'mere baby, sshh…Delaney, it's enough," she tried soothing her baby girl but nothing would do, she shifted the position of the child but she didn't move.

The minister had set her in a small room to wait for them to be ready, but ever since they had been alone in there her daughter had been screaming impatiently. She was throwing a fit, that much Hermione knew, but she had yet to figure why. "Delaney, stop that, if you want something just tell mommy," she hated being impatient with her daughter, but the stress of this whole ordeal and the tantrum she was throwing were just too much. The blond child had huge tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at her mother; she sniffed heavily desperately trying to calm her broken heart.

Finally, she stopped and managed to utter a single word, "hungry," before looking at her mother.

"Oh sweetie, I completely forgot to bring you something to eat, can you wait until after the meeting?" she asked pleadingly to her toddler, "if you do mommy will buy you a licorice wand."

Delaney nodded and Hermione sighed, but she gasped when seconds later her daughter was chewing on a licorice wand. She turned around to look if there was anyone or anything in that room which could have supplied her daughter with the wand but found nothing, "how did you get that baby?"

The young child raised her still watery eyes to meet her mothers and quirked an eyebrow at her in an extremely Malfoyish way, "magic."

"Oh Dee, mommy knows…" she began, but was interrupted when the door of the room opened revealing a tall man.

"Miss Granger, they are ready for you…both," he told her indicating her daughter who was still chewing on her licorice wand carelessly.

Hermione stood and nodded, she bent and picked up her daughter before fallowing the tall man through the door and into the hallway. He led her to a double door and knocked quietly waiting to get an answer, "you may enter," was heard coming through the door.

He pushed the door open and stepped aside to let her walk in first, she did as he expected and gave him half a smile as the passed in front of him. He showed her her assigned seat and she gasped when she saw just how many members of the wizarding community were there waiting for her. There were at least thirty people in the room sitting in the rounded benches, and to her grandest fear, they were all looking at her. She spotted a flash a red hair and smiled; she nodded at Percy Weasley right before taking her seat. She then nodded at the minister and smiled at the people around him timidly.

Amos Diggory raised to his feet and cleared his throat, "Good afternoon Miss Granger, we desired to meet you here on a special occasion, when St-Mungo's gave us the results of your daughter's tests we immediately knew we needed to reunite."

"May I ask why?" she asked nervously, fearing for the worst.

"I'm sure Miss Granger that you are aware of the special faculties that your daughter exhibits," continued the minister leaving Hermione completely clueless. "But since the results have now been confirmed we needed to take procedures…"

"Wait," snapped Hermione getting up and setting her daughter on her hip, "you mean to tell me you are going to take some kind of procedures regarding my daughter, but why? What is all this about, I won't hear anymore rubbish before you tell me what was in St-Mungo's reports."

Amos Diggory raised a hand to refrain any comments coming from his fellows, "I thought you knew Miss Granger, I thought that your daughter had exhibited enough to make it clear to you but, I guess it's easier to see with the tests," he started smiling at her comprehensively, "your young daughter here, is a Wandless."

Hermione sat back in the chair unceremoniously, "I'm sorry, what?"

The minister laughed knowingly, "You've heard well Miss Granger, the young Delaney present here is a Wandless."

"I-I," attempted Hermione, she then looked at her daughter carefully, analysing in her brilliant head every event which could confirm what the minister was telling her and she found, many. She could almost have slapped herself, how stupid and blind she had been, how unlike herself to be so clueless.

"I understand it must come as a shock for you, and you will need some adjusting to but for now, we need to take some actions, for the safety and well-being of your child." He sat back on his chair and eyed both mother and child seriously.

"No, I mean she is safe with me. I…I refuse to see her become a caged animal, she's only a baby, she's in no danger, I will teach her how to contain herself, she will learn, she has brilliant parents after all," she was babbling, probably more to herself than to them, but she stopped herself from going further.

"The child should be removed from her care and given to the department of regulation for a proper education, as brilliant as she was while attending Hogwarts, Miss Granger is not fit to take care of a Wandless, she's barely more than twenty years old." Hermione shot her head up in the air to fix her gaze on the woman who had spoken such outrageous words and her icy eyes fell on…

"Oh no! You shut your bloody mouth you old toad," she snapped looking directly at the woman in pink, "why is she even here, she's a vile, mutinous and cruel woman and I would rather see the dark lord rise again than see her come close to my child," spat Hermione venomously.

"Outrageous behaviour, seize the child from her she is a partisan of the Dark Lord," said Umbridge at the top of her lungs.

"That will be enough Dolores, I do believe that since you have a history with Miss Granger you should be escorted outside this room immediately," said Mafalda Hopkirk eyeing Hermione and her daughter.

"I agree, leave immediately Dolores," stated Diggory firmly.

Delaney seeing all the confusion and anger present in the room began to feel uncomfortable and started to fidget. Hermione soothed her, rubbing her back gently, "sorry Love, mommy won't get angry again, especially now that the woman is leaving." She murmured in her daughter's ear, trying to calm the upcoming tantrum. She watched silently as Umbridge was escorted out of the room and did everything she could to hold back the smirk that wanted to come out so badly. When everything was settled again, the minister rose from his seat to have a better look at the child.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "now, I want you to know Miss Granger that the ministry never thought about taking the child from you as Mrs. Umbridge mention. But we have to keep you informed on the various stages that you child will go through from now until the moment she controls her magic. Are you aware of exactly what a Wandless is?"

Hermione nodded, "of course, a Wandless is a witch or a wizard who had the ability to use magic without the use of a wand or without needing to say any spell aloud. A Wandless can be very dangerous because it is impossible to know what extend of power they possess, that is why the ministry keeps such a short leash on them. Because they are usually so powerful they are…" she was cut off by the minister clearing his throat loudly.

"Very good Miss Granger, indeed you described the Wandless pretty accurately, but you were missing some tiny bits of information as to what exactly the ministry demands from those people." He took a deep breath and sat in his chair again, feeling his legs become numb. "Miss Granger, you will need to meet the ministry every year to give a complete report on the progress of your daughter's power, you will need to report every magical ability and if she manages to develop unknown powers to our community it will need to be identified. Other than that, she is prohibited from using a wand, because as you know Miss Granger, a wand focuses one's magical power."

Hermione registered every tiny bit of information provided by the minister and nodded, she was relieved, for a moment she had thought they would demand much more from her. She thought about the consequences such things would have on their lives, she thought about everything her little girl would end up doing with such important powers, she thought so much that she wasn't listening to the minister as he asked for some information.

"Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger?" he repeated again louder. Hermione's head shot up rapidly.

"I'm terribly sorry sir; I was lost in my thoughts. What did you just say?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

"I asked whether or not you would be living nearby from now on, because we have been informed that until recently you had been living in Europe, where your child was born."

"Oh, hmm, I will be living at Hogwarts full time because I have been engaged by Professor McGonagall to teach transfiguration since she is too busy with her duties as the Headmistress to keep teaching." Explained Hermione to the council.

"I trust your daughter will be with you," asked one of the older women.

Hermione frowned, "of course she will be with me, what do you expect me to do, leave her on her own?" she snapped at the woman in annoyance.

Diggory raised his hand, "it was perfectly clear that she was going with you Miss Granger, for the first year I will be asking an owl reporting your daughter's condition every month, and I also want Madam Pomfrey to give me a report on her health halfway through the year."

Hermione nodded, "of course Minister, it will be done."

The minister smiled, "perfect Miss Granger, then we are all settle, my best wishes and thank you for complying with this little meeting."

Hermione stood and regained some composure, "it was my pleasure Minister, thank you all for your time." She adjusted her daughter on her hip and nodded to the crowd before turning her back on them and leaving the room silently. She breathed her relief once she was in the familiar hallways and began walking to the elevator; once she was there she pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Well, that has been instructive Dee, so you're a Wandless huh baby? Now, what do you want to do?" she asked her daughter brushing a soft blond curl from her delicate face.

"Popcle mommy," replied the toddler happily.

Hermione laughed heartily and entered the elevator, "alright baby, I know I promised treat if you were a nice girl, you can have a Popsicle once were home."

The girl smiled happily and hugged her mother. They went several levels up until they were in the streets of London again. Hermione walked for a moment to the nearest subway station but she got tired and decided to put Delaney down so that the girl could walk a little. "Are you happy were going to mommy's old school baby girl?"

The little girl nodded, as she ran, jumping around, holding her mother's hand. Hermione laughed and forgot about the earlier meeting, forgot about the problems plaguing her mind, and just enjoyed a beautiful afternoon with her daughter.

They arrived later that day at the little apartment Hermione had rented before they moved to Hogwarts in a couple of days, she gave her daughter a popsicle from the freezer and set her on her chair at the table. She busied herself around the apartment preparing the last suitcase, making sure she had everything she needed for their departure for Hogwarts.

-

-

-

_A.N. This was chapter two….yeah….talk about stating the obvious. Well, I sincerely hope that you like this story so far, hope you liked this chapter… __let me know what you think….until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to the books, and/or movies and derived products. The rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros. Company. _

-

-

-

-

The Aftermath

Chapter Three

She settled her daughter in one of the free compartments of the Hogwarts Express, the train was taking an early trip to being the professors to their new home; it was a week before the classes actually begin. Hermione looked through the window and adjusted her daughter on her seat with a stuffed dragon, namely 'Pinkie'. A toy which she couldn't get away from her child, she had had it since her first birthday; it had been Harry's gift for her. She sighed, she wondered where Harry and Ginny were, they had arranged to meet on the train but as she passed many empty compartments she realised only a couple of returning professors were there. She waved at many of them but didn't dare say hello to all of them she was carrying one of her bags in one hand and holding her toddler by the hand with the other.

"Mommy?"

"Yes little Love?"

"Where we go?"

"Mommy's told you baby, we are going to Hogwarts where mommy will teach other witches and wizards and we will live there from now on, you will love it there honey. There is a beautiful lake and a beautiful landscape, and you know most of mommy's friends will be there, you'll see Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny all the time." She explained to her daughter for the hundredth time.

The little girl nodded, her soft blond curls fell in her face hiding her eyes. Hermione laughed, she replaced her daughter's curls behind her ears and smiled warmly at her. "As mommy ever told you what a beautiful little girl you are?"

"Yes mommy," the girl replied happily.

Hermione jumped a little when the compartment door opened suddenly, she turned and smiled when she saw her two best friends getting inside.

"Hey 'Mione, hi Delaney."

"Harry, I thought you wouldn't be on time for the train, what kept you two so long?" She scolded her best friend, frowning slightly.

"That would be my fault Hermione," said Ginny with a guilty smile, "I had forgotten one of the valuable suitcases in the bedroom and we had to go back for it."

Hermione smiled to her friends and hugged them, when she turned to watch her daughter she laughed seeing her child trying desperately to get down from the high bench she was sitting on. She struggled for a moment desperately wanting to come and hug her uncle and auntie too, and after a moment she literally flew off the bench and landed on the floor. Hermione stopped laughing instantly and gaped. She turned to see Harry and Ginny and found out they were looking at her daughter with the same funny expression.

Oh Merlin, she thought, now she would have to explain to them right away, not that she hadn't planned on telling them about her daughter's special abilities but wanted to wait until they were settled at Hogwarts.

"Merlin Hermione, what was that?" asked Harry. Ginny was picking up Delaney after the child had run into her legs to hug her fiercely.

"You might want to sit down, both of you." She went to Ginny and took her daughter before going back to her seat and sitting Delaney on her lap.

Harry and Ginny settled their trunks in the compartments and sat down both looking at Hermione, "go ahead 'Mione, you can tell us."

Hermione took a breath in, desperately trying to summon her renowned courage. "Listen you guys, I trust you both but you must promise you will keep this for yourselves, it is extremely important."

"Of course Hermione, you know you can count on us," said Ginny reassuringly.

"Right, well, here it is. I figured it out only last week and to tell you the truth, I didn't know what to do, so I thought I would wait until I had it a little bit more under my control before I explained to you guys what is happening."

"No need to babble 'Mione," said Harry with an encouraging smile.

She smiled at him weakly, "Delaney is a Wandless."

Ginny and Harry's mouths both fell open; Hermione let a breath she hadn't known she was keeping in, out. Hermione was beginning to feel nervous; both her friends were staring at her daughter silently. She jumped when she heard Delaney giggle with glee, and she realised rapidly that her daughter had conjured herself a sugar quill and was now sucking the tip happily.

"Delaney no, mommy said no. I told you not to do that." She scolded her daughter, frowning slightly.

"Hermione, there hasn't been a Wandless in more than a hundred years, do you understand the meaning of that, you have to keep it secret, if the ministry knew they would…"

"They do Gin, they were the ones whom informed me. After she ran some test in St Mungo's they summoned me with her for a hearing and they explained what the medi-witches had found out about my daughter. I do know that it is quite something to be Wandless but Dee is just a baby."

"A baby that can conjure as easily as she can breathe 'Mione," said Harry seriously.

"What did the ministry say?"

"Umbridge was there," at that she looked at Harry who frowned and grimaced. "She wanted to take Delaney from me, said that I couldn't take care of her properly and that I was a partisan of Voldemort."

"Bloody hell."

"You have got to be kidding Hermione."

"No, actually I'm dead serious. But luckily, they threw her out of the room, because they said we had a history. You should have seen her Harry." Hermione said smiling to herself remembering Umbridge's face when she was escorted out of the room.

"What about her father, what did they say about that?" asked Harry with a worried look.

Hermione smiled with relief, "actually that went quite well; I met with Amos before the actual meeting with the council. I told him of the event preceding her birth and he understood, he kept her real name and parentage secret. He used my surname. Delaney Hayden Granger," she chuckled. "I feel like it doesn't fit."

"That's because it doesn't Hermione, her name is not Granger and you know it. Her name is Malfoy and you are used to it that way." Ginny said wisely.

Delaney started to squirm, so Hermione sat her on the bench next to her and gave her a fake crystal ball to play with. Instantly the child calmed down and stared into the depths of the orb. She used her abilities to play images in the orb, as if she was watching a muggle television. Seeing this Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Delaney, mommy told you no magic, why won't you listen? You are a naughty girl."

The young child pouted. Hermione looked at her friends and they all began to laugh, "What do you expect 'Mione, it's in her blood to be bad."

"Harry, how can you say that? She's only a baby."

The door of the compartment opened silently. "She's a Malfoy," said Harry with a grin.

"Potter."

Hermione's eye grew wide and she felt and instant desire to vomit. She knew that voice so well; she didn't want to look up, because she knew what she would find there. Ginny and Harry both wore an expression similar to Hermione's, they both stared at the man with eyes wide open and mouth gaped. There was not a sound in the compartment except for one blond haired toddler, who was laughing with delight, having tons of fun with her fake orb.

He smirked, "aren't you all happy to see me?"

Hermione went even paler, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be him, she was dreaming. "That's it, that's a bad dream; I'm going to wake up any moment now." She said aloud, without even realising it.

"Err, Hermione, this isn't a dream." Ginny whispered.

"Shut it," snapped Hermione.

"Err; maybe we should just leave you for a moment." Harry said nervously.

"Now, why would you want to do that Potter? I'm a civilised man, I won't hex you," snarled Malfoy with another of his smirks.

Harry stood up abruptly, "I'm not scared of you Malfoy."

Hermione stood too and put a restraining hand on Harry's chest. That is precisely when Malfoy was able to have a clear shot at the child, he hadn't made anything of it before, because he had assumed the child was Potter's and the Weasley girl's baby, but now he could see how improbable that was.

Hermione snapped, "Don't Harry please, it's really not worth it." Her eyes rested on Malfoy and she saw who he was looking at. She moved in front of her daughter to shield her from his sight and at that moment he looked at her in the eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment, the whole compartment was silent now, deathly silent.

With a movement of his chin, Malfoy indicated the baby sitting on the bench. "Who is that?"

Hermione crossed her arms defiantly on her chest and smirked, "wouldn't you like to know."

"Seriously Granger," he growled.

Hermione frowned, this was a very unhappy situation, and she didn't want her baby to be a witness to it. She took her daughter in her arms and handed her to Ginny. Malfoy watched the exchange silently, and waited as patiently as he could.

"Just go, I'll be alright," she murmured in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded, smiled happily to Delaney putting on a show and she pulled on Harry's sleeve. The three of them left the compartment in silence and left Hermione and Draco staring at each other.

She sat back on her bench and motioned for him to come in, "you might as well come and sit down, now that you're here." She looked up at him and frowned, "and then again, what _are_ you doing here?"

He moved inside the compartment and sat on the opposite bench looking at her. She hadn't change in the years they had been apart, except that now she looked more womanly, her figure was fuller, there was a sense of calm and sense about her that he had never realised she possessed before. Her curly hair was a tad longer than it had been when they were dating, and it was a little bit lighter also, but her eyes, they still managed to mesmerise him completely. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably, she made such a face to him he could have laughed.

He smirked, "well I could ask the same question but I don't really mind, I believe I asked you a previous question Granger."

"I thought we were on first name basis Malfoy," she argued.

"Well that was before you left without a single word, Granger." Draco almost left the compartment at that moment; he did not want a confrontation with her. He had in fact thought that she had disappeared forever; he had tried to find her for such a long time after she had left him that he could hardly believe she was there.

"Well if you need to know, I'm the new transfiguration professor." Hermione announced proudly.

Draco sneered and pointed his thumb at his chest, "Potions."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But. I mean when," she asked.

"Oh, I've known for quite some time, what Granger you didn't ask the headmistress who your fellow coworkers would be?" He smiled nastily.

She sighed exasperatedly, "No, I didn't bother asking who Snape's replacement was. But I knew who the other professors were mind you."

"Of course you knew," he snapped angrily.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Draco?" she spat at him.

He stood up towering her, "where did you go all that time Hermione, and most importantly, why did you go again? No wait, you never told me you were leaving in the first place." He let himself fall back on the bench hard.

She summoned all her courage to keep her voice from shaking and her tears from falling, "please don't be that way." She said softly.

He took another look at her and was unable to resist the pleading look in her eyes, he had been through so much in the past years, how he had wished she would be there with him. How he had missed those comforting eyes. He nodded.

She wanted to cry, and she also wanted to shout, and to vomit. She had never thought she would have to tell him like this, on another train of thought she had never contemplated the idea of telling him. This was exactly like one of the recurring nightmares she had had ever since her daughter had been born, except she had thought he would shout and scream at her a lot more.

"Err, listen Malfoy… the baby."

"Hardly."

"She's barely two Malfoy seriously," she muttered annoyed.

"It's your child?"

Hermione nodded, "yes."

"And did you, you know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I never thought I would see you at lost for words Draco, but then again, I never thought I would ever see you again so." She paused, he looked unhappy, and uncomfortable about their situation as well. "She is yours. I didn't cheat on you."

He looked taken aback, but she knew for sure he had figured it out already, he was clever after all. All he needed was a confirmation. He nodded silently, unable to speak.

"I—I was afraid, when I found out."

"When, when did you find out? Was it before you left me?"

Her eyes grew wide with surprise and she shook her head, "No, no, I found out after I had left, actually a bit more than a month after I had left."

He nodded again; she was beginning to get irritated by that simple gesture. "Well, say something."

"I can't believe I have a child. Ok! I can't believe you would be selfish enough to keep that from me, I can't believe it." He said angrily.

She felt hurt, why was it that he knew just where it would hurt, "I was scared," she whispered.

Now, it was his turn to look hurt, "you mean to tell me that you thought I would hurt my own child."

She couldn't hold it anymore, she felt the tears run down her cheeks, "I'm sorry alright, I didn't think you would hurt her, I was afraid of your father, and of this whole pureblood crap that tore us apart, I wanted to keep my baby out of harm's way."

"I can't really blame you," he told her sincerely.

More tears flooded, "of course you can."

"No." He looked at her seriously and smiled weakly, "what is her name?"

Hermione smiled through her tears, "Delaney," she swallowed, "Delaney Hayden Malfoy."

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Hope you liked it, hope it was a believable first encounter between my two main characters, keep in mind that they have been involved in a relationship together previously. Thanks for the review and please keep on giving me feedback, I love that, good or bad, let me know...until next time_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything, Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros company. _

-

-

-

-

The Aftermath

Chapter IV

They had talked during at least an hour when he asked the question she dreaded. She sighed, everything was going out pretty well up to now, and she wanted to keep it that way, so much.

"Can I properly meet her now?" he asked hopeful, he had some time now to get over the shock and he couldn't wait to meet his little girl, his 22 months old baby.

"Err, I would rather we don't introduce you to her right now," she said softly.

His eyes darkened slightly, "why, you would rather I introduce myself when she turns eighteen."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "of course not. Don't be silly."

"Don't start."

"Draco, will you just listen to me for a minute," she said exasperated.

"Right, so you can tell me you don't want me near my daughter," he spat angrily.

"You're right," his eyes shot up to hers, he looked as if he might hex her any moment. "I don't want you near her, if you are going to be this way." She paused and looked at him reproachfully. "But, what I meant to say at the start was that I wanted you to wait until were settled in Hogwarts, I don't want her to start a tantrum on the train or anything."

"C'mon, what is she going to do, yell, cry, shout happily…it can't be that bad Hermione she's not even two yet." Draco asked, totally unconvinced.

"Please just trust me about this, you do not want her to throw a tantrum on the train, one can never know what could happen." She said looking at him directly in the eyes.

He began to be suspicious and raised an eyebrow in a very Malfoyish way, "what is going on with her that I don't know."

She looked guilty and gulped, "nothing."

"Hermione."

"What, I can't tell you, its ministry secrecy." Hermione said fearfully.

"You have got to be kidding me. Alright then, I'll just go to the ministry and claim the information on my daughter." He said threateningly.

She shook her head, and her eyes grew wide, "no, you can't do that."

"But I will, if I have to, that is."

She sighed, "Don't threaten me Draco Malfoy; you have no right whatsoever to do that."

He sneered angrily, "I only want to be a father to my child."

"You've only known you are a father for an hour now, so sod off," she began to get agitated, "I won't, and mark my words here, I won't let you take her away from me."

He rose to his feet and began to pace in the compartment, "all I ask is to take my place in her life."

Her expression softened, "but why, I never thought you would be interested in her, she's mine. Her mother is nothing but a mudblood."

He interrupted her there, "don't ever say that again, I don't want her to suffer from my mistakes, she has not been brought up the way I have been, she don't have to go through that, and I don't want you to refer to yourself with that term either, one day she will understand and it will hurt her."

She sat looking at him with her mouth gaped.

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "Don't look at me like that." He sat on her side on the bench and took her hands in his.

She tried to pull her hands from his but he just held her tighter, "I promise you Hermione, I will never hurt our daughter in any way and I will never take her away from you either."

The tears blurred her vision and she knew she couldn't trust her voice so she nodded.

"And mark my word, Hermione Granger; I will never hurt you again." He said softly and she knew he was sincere the moment she looked into his eyes. It was too much for her, the events of the past days had been a lot, but that was just too much. She began to cry, she cried for her past pain, for her fear and for her relief. He looked like the man she had fallen in love with when he pulled her against him to comfort her. As she cried, she clung to him, as if afraid that he would disappear any moment now, as if he wasn't real. He held her close to him, rubbing her back gently, waiting patiently for her sobs to calm down.

Harry opened the door to the compartment at that moment, letting Ginny in with the little Delaney in her arms. Hermione pulled away from Draco when she heard them come in and wiped her eyes. She did not look at Draco at all, she simply couldn't right now, but she put on a award winning fake smile and took her daughter, "Did you have fun with you auntie Ginny and your uncle Harry, little Love?"

The little girl nodded but her attention had been caught by someone else than her mother, she was staring at the blond stranger sitting beside her mother.

"Err; we thought we should come back seeing that we are almost there. We will be in Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes." Harry said sitting in front of Draco.

Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny as she sat beside Harry. Draco smiled at his daughter and got up, "I should leave you for the moment, I'll return to my compartment."

He made his way to the door trying to catch Hermione's glance, but she wouldn't look at him, "Potter, Weasley," he nodded goodbye to them, "I'll see you both later," he said to Hermione indicating the baby and herself.

As much as she didn't want to look at him, she couldn't let him leave without an answer so she nodded her head. She sighed with relief when she heard the compartment door shut close.

She raised her eyes to look at her friends, they both wore a similar expression; both their eyebrows were raised in wonder.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

She indicated Delaney with a movement of her chin, "not now Ginny, were almost there."

Ginny and Harry both nodded and the remaining of the trip was spent playing with the blond baby, who was beginning to fuss.

"I can't believe it's already been two hours," said Hermione looking outside the train at the landscape she began to recognise.

"Yeah, I can't believe in a week we will be teaching in Hogwarts, I never thought I would be returning one day," he said thoughtfully.

Hermione smiled to her friend as she picked up her daughter from the floor to sit her back on the bench, "I told you a hundredth times Harry, you are the best DADA teacher the school could ever have. You did a wonderful job when we founded Dumbledore's Army; just think how proud he would have been."

She scolded her daughter when she saw her summon the toy she had left on the floor to herself, "Delaney Hayden Malfoy, how many times mommy will have to tell you not to use your magic in front of people, you have to ask mommy if you want something."

"Did you inform him about that?" asked Harry pointing at her daughter.

"No, we actually had an argument about it, because I told him there was a ministry secret about her and that I couldn't tell him." Hermione said with a frown.

Ginny looked dumbfounded, "why wouldn't you tell him Hermione? I mean, he is her father after all, the ministry will have to inform him if you don't."

She looked at Ginny, "I'm not sure how much I can trust him yet," she said truthfully.

They all heard the whistle indicating they had arrived to their destination, the noise made the adults jump nervously and the young child scream in terror. So, this is how they departed from the train, Harry levitating their entire luggage, Ginny walking cautiously in the hallway between the compartments, and Hermione trying to calm her screaming daughter while walking to get off the train.

One of the compartment doors opened and the trio immediately recognised the man who stood in front of them, "what the hell is happening here? Merlin, did someone take mandrakes out of their pots."

Hermione looked at him sheepishly, "I'm so sorry Neville, I can't get her to stop crying, the whistle scared her big time."

Neville was already hugging Ginny and clapping Harry on the back, "I was just kidding Hermione, I knew it was you, McGonagall told me you would be with your daughter."

He pulled a face for Delaney and to Hermione's total surprise her daughter stopped screaming, and began to giggle. She looked at Neville in awe, "Neville, you are a natural with children, thank you so much."

"It's nothing 'Mione," he smiled and hugged her carefully, not wanting her to drop her child. "She is a little beauty."

"Thank you Neville," she took his hand in hers and pulled him along. "Now, come on, we don't want to be late the carriages are probably waiting for us."

He followed her pulling his suitcase beside him. "I'm so glad you are here, I missed you guys a lot while I was away in France."

"We missed you too," he answered as he came down the stairs and landed on the platform.

She let go of his hand and faced him, "so, you are here to teach Herbology right?"

He nodded, "yes Hermione, are you nervous or something, because you always act like that when you are."

She stopped herself, "err, maybe a little, it's strange to be back here, especially to teach, I'm anxious Professor McGonagall won't be happy with me, and that Delaney here will make some troubles."

Neville merrily laughed, "Don't worry; It'll be fine for us."

Harry returned to them after a moment, "what are you guys waiting for the carriages are beginning to leave come on, Ginny is holding ours."

Hermione and Neville laughed and they followed Harry to their carriage, the four friend sat together and exchanged on their lives, and what events had occurred while they were separated from each other.

"So, you're not with Ron anymore?" Hermione shook her head, "is she his child?"

Hermione almost strangled herself, "Merlin no. He cheated on me with Lavender and she's the one pregnant now. It didn't last more than six months with Ron, I've been in France ever since. I only came back after her birth, but I did not want to come back to London."

"Why not?"

"Err, that's kind of complicated Neville." Hermione said feeling sorry she was hiding her true reasons from her friend.

He nodded and smiled. "What about you," asked Ginny, "anything new in your life?"

"I still can't believe you guys are married, now."

"It's was a small and short ceremony, shortly after Voldemort's demise, we wanted nothing to keep us apart," said Ginny with a sweet smile.

Neville did not wince when he heard Voldemort's name, he had been one of the bravest fighters of the war against him, and he had helped Harry to kill him by destroying one of the Horcruxes.

The carriages began to slow down as they arrived in front of the doors of the castle, "how I missed you," whispered Hermione silently.

Neville and Harry looked at each other and both smiled knowingly. They levitated all of the luggage out of the carriage and into the main entrance where they knew the staff would take care away of them and bring them to their respective rooms.

The girls hopped out of the carriages with the baby following the two guys inside the walls of the castle. There, in the main hall were all the professors who were going to work at the school this year, most of them were returning professor, and the new ones were all former students. Hermione seemed to be particularly interesting to them but she knew that it was her daughter whom was driving the attention to herself. Most of the female staff came to see her and cooed at her daughter shamelessly, while some of the male staff congratulated her for her beautiful little girl and declared that having her around would make them all feel younger again. She thanked everyone and exchanged some words with most of the professors and she was happy that everyone was around her like that for once, because it kept her mind away from a certain blond potion professor.

Her daughter pulled on her robes to get her attention, "yes baby?"

"Mommy, I hungry," she pleaded rubbing her tummy.

Hermione smiled to her, "I know honey, mommy's hungry too. We will eat in a moment I promise. Is that okay?"

The little girl nodded obediently, "yes mommy."

McGonagall came in the main entrance hall and welcomed them all, "welcome back to some of you, and welcome for a first time for others. I'm glad to have you all here, I'm certain you will make a wonderful team this year."

While most of the people nodded their understanding, Hermione shook her head when she heard Neville and Harry shout happily. McGonagall shot them a reproachful look and they both stopped immediately. Hermione smiled to herself, McGonagall had always been her favourite professor, how she admired this woman was beyond herself. She hoped that she would be able to make her proud one day, by teaching her former class according to her standards.

"We will have a special guess this year," said the headmistress to her staff, as she pointed to Hermione and her daughter, " Hermione's daughter Delaney, will be staying at Hogwarts with her mother so you will come across the child regularly, please be patient, I know that having a baby around is not something usual for a school. Now, please follow me to the great hall and let's have this feast you are all waiting for." McGonagall led the way to the Great Hall and everyone soon followed after her, obviously hungry for some real food.

Hermione walked in last still holding her daughter in her arms tightly, her eyes settled on her daughter's father and he turned away to look at her as if he knew she had been looking at him.

Her eyes flew to the floor and she walked to where her friends were waving at her. After some words from the Headmistress about the events that were to occur this year they all began to eat. Hermione settled her daughter on her side and served her an assortment of delicious food, and smiled to replacing one of her blond curl behind her ear. She then, resumed her conversation with Ginny, and ate her food hungrily. She couldn't help but send a glance in Draco's direction every now and then and most of the time; she found him glancing back at her. They finished their meal and exited the Great Hall chatting happily; each of the returning professors went to their room while the new professors were conducted to their new home by one of the house elves.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Hope you liked it, thank you so much for the reviews, every time I get a review I want to write more…. Enjoy, and until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. I want to thank everyone but especially Wasu for reviewing my story, big thanks to you. You are helping me keep writing !! Reviews are so stimulating!_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and all related characters, they belong solely to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros._

-

-

-

-

The Aftermath

Chapter V

Draco watched as Hermione left the Great Hall surrounded by her friends, his eyes settled on his daughter and with resolution he made his way to find McGonagall. After watching for a minute or two around the Great Hall he decided that the professor had already left the room and headed for the Headmistress' office. He came to face the statue and murmured the password the Headmistress had given them earlier, the status moved to let him pass and that staircase began to move up in a rotating way. He stepped on the staircase and waited until he was in front of the door; he knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in," came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

Draco stepped in and bowed his head slightly, "Professor," he said seriously.

McGonagall smiled, "oh, Draco. Is there something I can do for you?"

He walked in and came closer to her desk, "please sit down," she told him pleasantly.

"Thank you Professor," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about our little guest this year."

McGonagall looked surprised, so he continued. "Delaney, I'm sure you are aware of who she is."

McGonagall was still puzzled, "She is Hermione Granger's daughter."

"And mine," he spat angrily. "I cannot believe she has not informed you of this."

McGonagall's eyes grew and she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. "Yeah," said Draco, "it had that effect on me too when I was informed on the train bringing us here."

"You—you didn't know," she stuttered.

He stood up and began to pace, an habit he often used to calm his temper, "Merlin no, she told me on the way here because I asked who the baby was, I doubt she would have come to work here had she known I was coming."

"Please sit down Mr. Malfoy; I don't understand what you're saying. Hermione kept your daughter secret?" McGonagall, her interest pierced.

"She wanted to prevent her from being hurt by my family; she had not planned on telling me ever. At least I don't think so. She had quite a shock on the train when she saw me and learned that I was now working here, but the point is that now that I am aware that Delaney is my child, I want to make up for the time we lost." He paused and looked at McGonagall who seemed to think he wanted to do the right thing. "Hermione wants to take things slow, and I will respect her will as much as I can, but the reason why I came to see you tonight is to ask you a favour."

McGonagall nodded her head, "of course."

"I was wondering which room you gave to Hermione and our daughter, I thought that maybe we could share a common room and both have access to our daughter's room, I know there is a room like that on the second floor close to her classroom and I was wondering if that was where she was sleeping." Draco eyed the teacher and relaxed in his seat, taking his usual cool demeanour back.

McGonagall eyes Draco suspiciously, "I don't know how you were informed of the existence of this room…"

"When the castle was rebuilt, I was working on this exact set of rooms," he supplied calmly.

"Of course, well yes you are right. It is indeed where Hermione and her," she caught herself, "your daughter are living and there is a free room which connects both to the common room and to the room her—your daughter is living in."

"I know I'm supposed to be taking a room in the dungeons, but do you think you could make an exception, I would really like to be close to my daughter." Draco said sincerely before standing up, "I would appreciate if you gave my demand a consideration, and let me know of your decision when you are ready, thank you Professor."

He didn't wait for her to respond and made his way to the door, _business skills 101, always let them think they have the upper hand_, he thought. He smirked, "Draco," she called after him. He erased the smirk from his face before turning to look at her, "don't think I am not aware of what you just did." She smiled knowingly, "however clever that was. I know that it is important for you and for the child that you get to know each other and I will grant your wish." Draco gave her a sincere smile and came back to her holding his hand, she took it and he shock it.

"Thank you Professor and I will keep in mind not to deal with you in the Malfoy's way," he nodded his head and gave a sheepish smile.

McGonagall gave a sincere laugh at this, "you can go to your new room directly Mr. Malfoy, the house elves will move your luggage in a moment, I trust you will explain everything to Miss Granger."

"Of course Professor," he walked back to the door and gave her a sign before leaving. Draco Malfoy smiled to himself, it would be alright. He walked in the direction of his new room, preparing himself to live his new life, both as a father and as a teacher.

-

-

-

-

Hermione was extremely happy with their living arrangements; she had a beautiful, enormous room where she could stock at least half of her book, because she had many empty shelves. The rest of her books would fit in the library of the common room her room was attached to, she had never seen a place as beautiful as this one in the entire castle, and she had loved her dormitory. Her daughter had a smaller room right beside her room that had both access to the common room, and to her own room. She also knew that there was another room which was accessible from her daughter's room, but she had been told that it would be empty this year.

Hermione sat on her bed taking a break after having placed most of her stuff the way she wanted it. She had spend a good hour with her daughter placing her room and decorating the walls with the colors the toddler wanted, after that her exhausted child had gone to bed without any whining. She was now taking a well merited rest, after the terribly long day she had had. As she was about to change into her nightgown she heard noises coming from the common room, she slowly picked up her wand and made her way down the stairs to the common room without a noise.

She saw somebody, a tall figure, walking in the dark, summoning all of her courage she shouted, "_Stupefy_." Once she heard the impact, she knew she had hit her target, "_Lumos_." Light filled the room and she saw who she had hit with her spell, Draco Malfoy.

It took the man a few minutes before he could make up what had happened to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hermione sitting on a sofa, facing him, her wand tightly held in her hand. "Merlin Hermione, why did you hex me?" He sat down rubbing the back of his head and looked at her. As soon as she saw him move she held her wand under his chin.

"What are you doing in my common room Malfoy? And, I suggest you speak the truth," she told him shakily.

He raised both hands in the air, to show that he was indeed unarmed and meant no harm to her, "It's my common room too, I'm moving in the room on the opposite side."

"Why?"

He eyed her wand, the tip was pressing against his skin in an uncomfortable way, "Hermione seriously, could you take that away from my face?"

She held her wand there for a moment longer before pulling it away slowly, "you have no right to come in here like a thief, I thought there was someone whom was trying to kidnap her hurt her."

He smiled softly, "a mother wolf reaction. I told you before Love, I mean no harm to our daughter and I won't take her away from you."

She winced, "don't call me that!"

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't. If I knew, I wouldn't be asking!"

Her lip trembled slightly, she couldn't understand why the pain was still so fresh, she thought she had forget, "don't call me the way, you used to call me."

"Oh." He looked ashamed, "I'm sorry Hermione, it's just… Well, it's like you left yesterday and came back today with a baby."

She nodded her head silently looking at the floor, "why are you here Draco?"

He sighed, "I told you Hermione, I want to be a part of Delaney's life, I missed too much already."

She looked at him in the eyes, desperately trying to figure him out. Trying to find out if he was telling her the truth, it was so easy for her before, "I understand that, but how did you get here, there's a password for the common room, and I did not even give it to Harry."

Draco smiled at this, "well great, let's keep Potter out of our home."

Her features hardened, "it's not our home, it's my home, I still want to know how you got in."

"McGonagall."

"What?"

He sat himself on an armchair in a comfortable position, "well yes, McGonagall gave me the password."

"Why would she do that?" asked Hermione utterly surprised that her favourite teacher was not more cautious.

"Because I told her I wanted to be closer to my daughter, you know, to catch up on the lost time," he stopped teasing her, when he saw a flash of hurt pass on her face. "She is a very understanding woman Hermione; she understood both your reasons for keeping me uninformed, and my desire to be close to my daughter."

Her eyes were filled with tears, again. Oh, how she hated to be an emotional wretch. She was tired, yes so tired, that's it, she needed to sleep. "I don't get you Draco, not at all. And, to be totally honest, I've had enough for today, so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She finished her sentence and stood, ready to leave him.

He caught her arm gently, "Hermione wait."

She stopped in her track and looked at him, not uttering a single word.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. I'll do this right, err, you'll have to help me, I'm kind of new at this, but I'll do my best." He told her sincerely, gazing deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

They stayed like this for a short moment, their eyes making promises they were not aware of yet. Finally, Draco broke their eye contact and after stumbling for a second, she nodded and pulled away. He released her arm and watched her leave, "Goodnight Hermione."

She turned to look at him and opened her door. She walked into her room, and let herself fall on the bed and cry all the tears she was capable of crying. She fell asleep there on the top of the bed, dressed in her outfit, completely drawn by her emotional breakdown.

-

-

-

-

"Mommy," whispered Delaney in her mother's ear. "Mommy," she tried again pulling on her sleeve to wake her up. When her mommy didn't wake up, she got a little bit scared, "Mommy, there a man in epty room."

Once again her mother didn't stir, even for a two year old it was odd. Delaney couldn't understand, her mommy always woke up early, and when she came to see her, it was always easy to wake her up. She got worried, so she left her mommy's room and went down in the common room, crawling down the stairs on her knees, she wanted to find her uncle Harry or her auntie Ginny, surely they could wake mommy up. When meeting with Delaney, one would think she was much older than her age, the only thing that kept people from thinking she was older was that she was little. Not only, had the child inherited her parents' cleverness, but her status of Wandless, made her more aware and more opened to the things around her, she understood a lot more than a usual two years old child.

Delaney arrived in the common room to find it empty, yesterday her uncle Harry had been in here when her mommy had brought her in her room, where was her uncle Harry now? The little girl pouted, scanning the room with her honey coloured eyes; it wasn't long before the child started crying loudly, feeling at lost without anyone to take care of her.

Delaney sat on the floor wailing for a couple of minutes before she heard someone come in, "mommy?" she sniffed loudly.

Draco was pulled from his sleep by the cries of a child; it took him a moment to settle and to remember all of the events that had occurred the day before. He got out of bed, wrapped himself in a bathrobe and went down the stairs to the common room, he was certain Hermione was already taking care of the baby and that she wouldn't appreciate him coming in, but he had to do it anyway.

When he arrived in the common room, he saw the blond little girl sitting on the floor crying, when she heard him come in, she called for her mother in a desperate voice. Draco came closer and knelt in front of her, "what's wrong sweetie?"

She looked at him, and he saw her eyes fill with tears even more, "no speak srangers."

He looked at her in a puzzled way for a moment before laughing sincerely, "its okay Delaney, I'm not a stranger remember me? You saw me on the train when we were coming here; I'm your mommy's friend."

The little girl nodded and sniffed loudly, "okay." She got to her feet and ran into his arms crying even more, Draco was at lost with what to do, he picked the girl up in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly, "where's your mother princess?"

"Sh—she don't wake up," muffled the child into his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow in concern that was weird; he had never pictured her as late sleeper. He made his way to the staircase leading to her room, "its okay princess, we'll go see mommy now."

"Thank—ank you."

He walked up the stairs and gave a small knock on the door, there was no answer. He pushed the door open slowly and walked into the room, "Hermione," he said softly, not wanting to scare her. He put the child on the floor and came closer to her bed, he realised she was still sleeping; her could see her breathing regularly, peacefully. He realised she had fallen asleep on the top of her bed still dressed in her clothes and gave a small smile.

"Mommy, wake up mommy, I hungry," said the child pulling on her sleeve once more.

Draco picked her up, "sshh, let mommy sleep. She is very tired, why don't you come with me in the Great Hall and then we can eat alright?"

The girl nodded her head, "Alright," she passed both arms around his neck and held onto him. He walked into the girl's room and helped her put some shoes on, he decided to leave her in her pyjamas, after all it was only a child. He told her to play with her toys while he went to get dressed and wrote a note to Hermione to let her know he had taken her to the Great Hall for breakfast. He came back in his daughter's room and left the note on her bed; he picked her up and made his way to the common room. He exited the common room and walked into the hallways chatting about futile things with the little girl.

"Do you know what your complete name is Delaney?" he asked her. He wanted to know how much the little girl knew about her parentage.

The little girl nodded and gave him a wide smile, "Delaney Hayden Malfoy."

He smiled, "very good sweetheart."

They arrived in the Great Hall to find it empty, he walked in and sat himself at one of the table, he then placed his daughter on his side and before he could utter a word, food had appeared in front of them. Delaney smiled at him and he smiled back at her before asking her what she wanted to eat. He served her a plate and they began eating hungrily.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Hope you liked this chapter, once again please leave a review to tell me what you think, it's really __important to me, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed….until next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N.__ I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing the last chapter, it meant the world to me and it definitely made me write this one a bit faster. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all related characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB_.

-

-

-

-

The Aftermath

Chapter VI

Hermione woke up and realised she had slept all night with her clothes on, she shook her head. She went to her adjacent bathroom and did a couple of charms on herself; she cleaned herself, cleaned her hair, dried it, than she dressed in a clean robe and brushed her teeth. Once she was ready for the day, she went to get her daughter, she opened the door leading to her room and came in, it took her a moment to realise her baby was missing from her bed, but her attention was immediately caught by a note on her daughter's bed. She ran to catch the note, worried to no end, "Why oh why, can't we apparate in Hogwarts?" she said aloud before running down the stairs and into the hallways in the direction of the Great Hall.

She stopped to compose herself when she arrived at the large double doors; she took a breath and pushed the doors open. It took her a moment to find her daughter; she immediately relaxed when she saw her child smiling to Draco in between two mouthfuls of pumpkin juice. She walked up to them and her daughter saw her almost immediately, "mommy!" she yelled waving at her mother.

Hermione smiled warmly to her daughter, "quiet little Love, no screaming." She scolded her daughter when she arrived.

She caught Draco's gaze, "what? What's wrong?" she asked.

He smirked, "nothing wrong. Could we talk? Alone."

She frowned, "can't I eat too? You know I do like to do that once in awhile." Hermione said sarcastically, before kissing the top of her daughter's head and taking a place in front of her.

"Of course, I meant later. We could send the little one with her 'uncle' Harry," he said in a low voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "don't you ever say a thing mean about any of them around my daughter or I will hex you." Hermione told him pointing her finger at him as if scolding him, she had not appreciated the way he had said 'uncle'.

He smirked, "yes mommy. Hey Delaney, isn't mommy being a bad girl, threatening me like that." He teased.

The little girl looked at her mother and nodded her head vigorously, "mommy says no magic Dee."

Hermione featured changed when she heard her daughter, a flash of fear passed in her eyes, "mommy can do magic, Dee. But you can't and you know it, mommy told you many times before. Now finish your breakfast." She instructed her child.

Draco whom had watched the interaction occur glanced at Hermione. He caressed his daughter's blond head, "listen to your mommy Princess."

The girl looked at him, and then at her mother and returned to her meal. Hermione avoided Draco's gaze while she was serving herself some breakfast, she buttered a toast and began eating keeping her eyes either on her plate or on her daughter.

Ginny walked in the Great Hall and waved at the trio, "Hey Hermione, hi Pumpkin, Malfoy," she said to them. When she reached them she shot a quizzical look at Hermione. The young woman just shook her head, indicating her child was not aware of who was the blond man on her side.

"Auntie Ginny," said the girl holding her hands up.

Ginny picked her up, "err Hermione did you forget that she had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey this morning."

Hermione eyes grew wide and she almost strangled herself on a bite of toast.

Ginny smiled, "that's what I thought. I came to get her, finish your meal, this will take quite some time, I'll be with her don't worry."

Hermione began to stood, "no, no, I should come."

Ginny shook her head, "no need really, you would have to wait outside anyway. Don't be such a worrywart she'll be fine with me."

Hermione sat back on the bench, "oh alright. Delaney be good with auntie Ginny, she's going to play medi-witch with you just like in St. Mungo's okay."

The girl smiled happily, she had not feared the medi-witches when she had done the tests, it was a game to the child, "okay."

Ginny made her way out, "I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded and went back to her toast but not without realising that Draco was still there and that he was in fact staring at her.

"Why does she have to see Pomfrey?"

"Check-up, nothing else."

He couldn't be fooled so easily, "St. Mungo's?"

She could have literally put her foot in her mouth, Merlin how could she be so stupid. "I thought she was sick, so she passed some tests during the summer."

"And?"

She gave him her most genuine smile, "she's perfectly healthy." Alright, well that wasn't a lie at least.

"And that has nothing to do with the thing you won't tell me?" he asked innocently. She shocked on her bite and her eyes became teary. She smacked herself on the chest roughly and took a mouthful of pumpkin juice. She took a breath in and coughed a few times.

He was still staring at her calmly. Inside her, her blood was boiling, but she kept a cool demeanour outside and scanned the room, they were not alone. She was so certain that at one point in the conversation he would shout at her that she said in a strangled voice, "Let's go to the common room."

He stood and offered her a hand, but she got up on her own and made her way out of the Great Hall without even waiting for him. _Pompous bastard_, she thought, _thinks he deserves to know everything, he'll learn being a father is not only a blood thing. _She walked in the hallways and he caught up with her without talking; they both made their way inside their common room uttering the password at the same time, "bouillabaisse."

He let her go in first and then entered their common room after her. "Now, I want some answers Hermione. You can't play with me like that, I'm not Weasley, I have a brain and I use it."

"Don't ever mention him again, never do you hear me?" she spat at him angrily.

He raised both hands in self defence, "alright, alright, sorry. I didn't know you were still touchy."

"Am not."

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe it too," he sneered.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

He smirked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," she responded quickly. The man smiled, he just loved tempting her.

He sat himself comfortably in an armchair and he waited for her to do the same, unfortunately she refused to move from where she was and stood stubbornly in front of the fireplace. He sighed exasperatedly, "Tell me what is going on with my daughter, now Hermione."

She sneered, "Your daughter Draco?"

"Merlin Hermione, don't try to change the conversation. _Our_ daughter, something is wrong with her and I want to know now." He said abruptly.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with her. She is a special child that's all."

He eyed her, "in what way?"

She locked eyes with him, "err, you see, she is a—a Wandless."

"What?" he shouted.

She smirked, feeling bizarrely relived now that she had told him, "what's wrong? Are you deaf Malfoy?" she teased him.

He sneered, "yeah, now's really the time to joke Granger."

She stuck her tongue at him in a childish way. He raised an eyebrow, "you've got to be kidding me."

She suddenly became serious, "unfortunately, no. I'm dead serious; Delaney is a Wandless, and a powerful one for the abilities she has exhibited up to now. The ministry knows and they want to keep track of her very closely."

"What does it imply?" he asked worriedly.

"Actually, she has to go through tests and reports have to be made to the ministry regularly, other than that, we have to keep her powers controlled, I have to teach her not to use her magic too much and not to use it in public," she eyed him.

"We have to teach her Hermione, I told you, I want to be in her life, you are not alone anymore." Draco stood from his armchair and paced in front of the fire while Hermione let herself fall on the sofa. From the spot where she was laying she intently looked at him.

"You know," she said with a sigh, "that old Toad face wanted them to take her away from me. She said I couldn't take care of my own baby, like she would know." She shook her head, "she even said I was a supporter of Voldemort."

He winced, "who are you talking about?"

"That toad face," she said exasperatedly, "Umbridge."

He raised an eyebrow, "that pink twit? And what did she want to do once Delaney was out of your care?"

Hermione shrugged, "put her in the care of the ministry, torture her, drain her blood, how would I know, I am not an evil cruel woman."

He smiled, moved to the sofa where she was, pushed her feet and sat on her side. "You are not that kind of woman Hermione and from what I saw you're a terrible mom, Delaney's a little sunshine; anyone could see she's happy."

She looked at him with a small smile, "thank you Draco."

He smiled and nodded. "I think I'm ready," she said softly.

He eyed her, "for what?"

She shook her head, "I'm ready to tell her who you are."

"Are you sure?"

She sat up strait, "why do you want to back down now?"

"No."

"Are you worried because she is a Wandless?"

"No Hermione, I'm worried about you. Did you take enough time to think about all it's going to imply? You are used to having all rights on her, you take all the decisions and you're the person of authority. Are you ready to share that with me now?" He said sincerely.

She stared at him in the eyes and nodded, "yes I think I am."

He gave her a bright smile, "that's great. I can't wait to tell her she's a daddy's girl." Draco teased Hermione.

She scoffed, "she's a mommy's girl and she will always be."

He didn't know why, but he just had to hold her. He was happy, to say the truth, he couldn't remember even being as happy as he was now. He took her in his arms and hugged her, "thank you 'Mione."

She hugged him back, "your welcome."

They held each other for a few minutes before Hermione pulled away breathless, she felt as if the air had been sucked from her. She took a small breath in, and gave him a small smile.

She stood, "now, let's go get her."

He raised an eyebrow, "you mean right now?"

She rolled her eyes, "no, I meant when she turn eighteen."

He stood also and took her hand in his, "sarcasm doesn't fit you."

She stuck her tongue at him playfully, "let's go Daddy." She led the way to the hospital wing of the castle.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Here you go, hope you liked this one. As always, please let me know what you think, comments may be positive or __negative, I welcome all feedback; of course I prefer positive feedback… Until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. WOW! Huge thanks to all of you guys who reviewed this story so far, it means the world to me, I thrive of reviews, they make me want to write always more for you guys, I apologise if the wait was a bit long, but I do hope that this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, still do not own Harry Potter and all affiliates, I was told they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. aren't they lucky_

-

-

-

-

The Aftermath 

Chapter VII

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me you're making me nervous."

"Sorry," he shrugged.

She had pulled him along the hallways to the hospital wing and they were now both in front of the door leading to where their daughter was, holding hands nervously. Her hand rested on the doorknob, but she just couldn't bring herself to opening the door.

"Don't push her," she told him seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't."

She nodded and finally turned the doorknob. She pushed the door open and walked in the hospital wing, taking a look around the place she figured out rapidly that her daughter and the two medi-witches were not in the main room. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and went to Madam Pomfrey's office knocking gently on the door. He stood besides her waiting nervously; quite impatient to see what kind of change it would bring in his life to be recognised as a father.

"One moment please," said a muffled voice from inside the office.

After a couple of seconds the couple saw the door open and Madam Pomfrey appeared, "oh, Hermione it's you my dear."

She smiled kindly to the older woman, "yes, I was wondering, were you quite done with Delaney, I need to speak with her of something important."

She felt the man beside her stick his chest out proudly, "now, you are not that important Malfoy so buzz off."

He scoffed, "how are you Madam Pomfrey?"

She eyed them both suspiciously, "very well, Mr. Malfoy, very well."

Hermione began to feel restless and wanted to make things move a bit faster, "so, were you done with the test for today?"

"Certainly my dear, Mrs. Potter has already left with the little one, about fifteen minutes ago," she told the young mother nicely.

Hermione's mouth fell open, "oh," she wasn't sure she could be anymore anxious, but there it was. She could feel the butterflies battling in her stomach. "Oh, well. I will try to find them then. Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She said as she turned to exit with Draco.

"Don't you want to know how it went?" asked the nurse.

Hermione turned back to her smiling sheepishly, "of course."

The nurse went inside her office and returned with a pad full of notes. She eyed Draco as if asking Hermione if it was correct for her to speak of the child in front of him.

"Oh, it's alright." Hermione mentioned to the nurse, "he is actually, well…"

"I am Delaney's father," said the blond man bluntly.

"Oh."

"Err," said the young lady nervously, "it's true, that's what I want to talk to her about actually. She doesn't know who he is yet."

"I see," said the nurse, "well congratulations to you both, your daughter is the most extraordinary case of Wandless, I have ever seen or heard of."

Hermione nodded while Draco smiled proudly.

"She has shown today, abilities that she shouldn't show before the age of eight years old and I am basing this not on a regular magical child, I am comparing her to the other Wandless'." She took her notebook and showed a couple of lines to the young parents. Both pair of eyes grew wide.

"Hell no," said the blond man.

"Don't swear," scolded the brunette.

He rolled his eyes, "yes mommy."

"Prat," she mumbled.

He eyed her amusedly but kept any commentary he might have had to himself. Hermione gave the notes back to the nurse and thanked her before they both left to find the youngest Weasley and their daughter.

This time, he tried to take her hand but she simply pulled away, trying to keep a distance between the two of them. He couldn't understand why she had changed with him in the last hour, but he could understand that she was debating about their daughter's future and that it was causing her an inner turmoil. He only wished that she would have leaned against him for moral support, but he expected that someday soon she would understand that he was there to stay and that he was there for both of them.

She lead the way without holding his hand this time, he could follow her without her pulling him with her couldn't he? He had tried to take her hand again, but she couldn't. Everything was moving fast, way to fast for her to figure out what was going on in her head and in her heart, she had to think about her child also. Holding his hand earlier had brought so many emotions and souvenirs back to her, some of them she was not ready to deal with. She had to concentrate on what was good for Delaney; she was certain having a father was going to be good for her, but she still had all of that Wandless part to figure out.

As they walked in the hallways she realised that she was leading him to Harry and Ginny's rooms. She wasn't sure exactly of where she would be able to find her daughter and her friend but she knew it wouldn't be in her own common room because nobody had the password except herself, and Draco. So making her so famous brain work the clues together, she figured a few places where Ginny could have brought Delaney, and focused on the more plausible one.

Their room was in the corridor where the classroom for Harry's class was, and she knew very well where the Defence against the dark arts classroom was. She knocked on the classroom door and heard no response so she moved to their main room door and knocked again. Looking on her side she saw that Malfoy was fidgeting silently. She was glad, knowing he was anxious meant that he actually wanted their daughter to accept him as a father, he wanted to do everything right.

Ginny came to the door and opened it to reveal her best friend and the man whom she wasn't sure yet she liked. "Hey, there you are, we have been looking everywhere for you. I just knew you would end up coming here."

"Thank you Ginny, I'm sorry, I was having a conversation with Draco and then we went to the hospital wing to find you guys but ended up talking quite a moment with Madam Pomfrey." She told her friend making a motion with her head to show Draco beside her.

Ginny nodded and smiled warmly, "no problem at all Hermione," she turned and called behind her in the little apartment, "Dee baby, come and see who's here to pick you up."

The little girl ran clumsily shouting happily, "mommy, mommy."

Hermione kneeled to the floor and caught her daughter in her arms, picking her up. "Hey little Love, mommy's so happy to see you." She kissed the top of her daughter's head affectingly, "were you a good girl to auntie Ginny?"

Her daughter nodded her head, "yes mommy, I be good." She then caught a glimpse of the man beside her mother and looked at him intently.

Hermione saw her daughter and smiled to Ginny, "thanks Gin, time to go little Love say goodbye now."

The child turned her attention to her aunt, "thank-you auntie."

Hermione smiled to Ginny knowingly, "thanks, and say hello to Harry for me will you?"

The red head nodded her head; Hermione turned on her heels watched Draco and began to walk in the hallway to their common room.

"Hermione," he started.

She kept on walking with her daughter in her arms, "not now."

Delaney watched the two adults exchange and shot a glance at Draco eyeing him suspiciously. He looked back at his daughter and gave her his warmest smile. "Bouillabaisse," whispered Hermione to the portrait of their common room.

"Why it is that Potter and his wife don't have a portrait guarding their room?" he asked curiously.

She turned to him and shrugged, "how would I know?"

He smirked, "don't you know everything?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "seriously Draco."

She walked to the sofa and installed her daughter on one side, sitting herself on the opposite side and turning to face her, "mommy?"

She smiled at her daughter, amazed that such a young child could be so aware of what was surrounding her, "there is something that we need to tell you my love."

Draco walked closer to them and sat himself in one of the armchairs facing the two girls. Delaney eyes him and returned her eyes to her mother instantly. She nodded her head calmly.

"Err," said Hermione at lost with explanations. She gave a puzzled look to Draco and took a breath in, "remember when mommy told you that your daddy was away, and that he couldn't be with you right now."

The girl pouted, remembering how many times her mommy had told her that her daddy was living far far away and that he couldn't be with them because he was really busy. She set her eyes on her mother and nodded, "yes mommy, I 'member."

Hermione smiled warmly at her daughter, "you're such a good girl." She took one of her small hands in her own and gently rubbed the back of her hand to sooth her, she wanted to make this as easy as she could.

Draco stood, he walked to the two girl and stood behind Hermione putting a hand on her shoulder, soothing her in the same way she was soothing their child, "it's alright 'Mione."

She nodded her head, "right," she locked eyes with her daughter, "what mommy is trying to say Delaney is that Draco here," she motioned to the blond man, "is herm, well, he is your daddy."

Delaney's eyes sparkled excitedly and she smiled brightly at her mother and then at her father, "I have daddy?"

Hermione chuckled, "you always had one Dee, it's just that now, daddy is going to be there, with you…"

"And with mommy," finished Draco.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and as she caught his gaze, she knew he meant what he said, she kept silent for a moment looking at him, and turned her attention back to her daughter, "yes, he will be there for both of us."

Draco kneeled on the side of the couch and opened his arms hopeful, "can I have a hug now princess?"

Hermione shook her head worriedly, she knew her daughter needed some time to figure things out by herself, that she wouldn't jump in his arms now and tell him 'I love you daddy'. Delaney looked at her father and simply shook her head; she hopped off the couch and headed for her room walking rapidly.

"I'll come and get you for dinner little Love," her mother told her from her place on the couch.

"Okay," replied the child from her room.

Hermione turned to Draco and felt a tug pull her heart, he looked so crestfallen, so defeated; she felt sorry for him. "Err," she didn't know what to say to comfort him, "listen Draco, she needs some time to process the information, she is upset and well…she takes after me."

He stood up, "so she's stubborn?"

She frowned, "oh, shut up." She crossed her arms on her chest, "I was just trying to explain her reaction; I didn't want you to feel bad."

"Thank you," he said truly feeling sorry for snapping at her.

She sighed, "I understand that you must be disappointed, but you have to understand that this is a two years old whose world has just lost all the balance and schedule that she was accustomed to." She gestured quite a lot while talking to him, a clear sign of her anxiety.

"It's just that," he began.

"Her world as she knew it has just crumbled to pieces, she moves in a new home, she meets a lot of new people, she has loads of magic that she's trying to control and then to top it all I tell her that her long lost daddy is there, and that it is you. You really cannot expect the child to take all of this easily Draco." She blurted rapidly.

He grinned mischievously at her, "do you know that you babble when you're nervous?"

"I—I," she began. "Oh."

He chuckled; the sound came from the dept of his throat and gave her shivers. It was warm and deep and she felt that if she closed her eyes at that moment, she would be in France again, loving, loved and contented. She closed her eyes for a brief moment allowed herself some peace. It was of short duration because her eyes flew open when he cleared his throat.

She blushed, "sorry." She straightened herself in her seat and looked at him intently, "you are right, I do babble when I'm nervous. I must admit telling Delaney who you are was hard on me, I'm just glad it's over with."

He nodded, "I'll be even happier when she accepts me for who I am."

"Give her time Drake, you can't rush her she's only a baby," she soothed him.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked in shock.

"Don't rush her she's a baby," she repeated.

He frowned and shook his head, "no, no, not that, and besides, she's not just a baby, she's a particular child and I am sure we have only seen the tip of the iceberg. I meant the way you addressed me."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes darkened slightly, "I didn't mean to."

"Tease," he told her bluntly.

She shot her head up and stared daggers at him, "don't you dare Draco Malfoy."

He replied by a sincere laugh, "Haven't I told you of what that surname reminded me of?"

She sneered, "of course you have, thousand of times. I'm telling you it just slipped out, that's it. There is nothing more to it, and I forbid you from thinking the contrary."

He shrugged, "alright, then I'll just close my eyes and try to remember the last time you called me that way."

"Err, that would be very long ago." She replied uncomfortably.

He tapped his nose with his finger thoughtfully, "yes, two year and what about six months no?"

Hermione blushed and looked at her hands, "I'd rather we…"

"Yes, I know." Draco interrupted her. "But, I happen to have a very good memory of you…hmm yes, a very good one."

"Prat," she mumbled shyly, "you are so obsessed." She glared at him.

He smiled teasingly at her, "you were the one to bring back those sweet memories dear Hermione. You used that particular surname you only used when we…"

She stood up quite abruptly, "enough, your daughter is in the next room and I refuse to let her hear such things."

He smiled seeing her all flustered by his teasing and probably also by her souvenirs of their love making. He couldn't understand still how she had been able to leave him like that; he thought they were very much in love. He shrugged.

She saw him shrug and saw red, "don't you be so careless around my daughter Draco Malfoy or I will hex that hair off your head."

He laughed, "_our_ daughter, and I am not careless, and never in a hundred years would you dream of doing such an horrible thing as hexing my hair away, imagine the permanent damage to this wonderful looking body."

She opened her mouth to shout at him and tell him exactly what she had on her mind and that she had had enough of his teasing but he interrupted her before she had the chance to say a word, "and that would scare the hell out of _our _daughter." He said sniggering.

She couldn't say another word, she merrily started laughing.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Hope you liked it, once again, please let me know, until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N. Hey guys, WOW thank you so much for your nice reviews, I'm so happy, you all make me want to write more, more, more. Hope you enjoy this one._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter and affiliate characters and sadly never will, so don't sue. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The Aftermath

Chapter VIII

After they had both stopped laughing they had exchange a couple of words again on how to deal with their daughter and how life would be for them from now on. Hermione had gone to get the child from her room and they had met Draco in the common room to walk together to the Great Hall. As a family they entered the Great Hall to eat dinner; the minute the doors were opened the child started fidgeting in her mother's arms and asked to be put down. Hermione did as her daughter was asking and settle her on her feet, the little girl ran clumsily to the table where Harry, Ginny and Neville were sitting.

Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously, wondering whether or not he would choose to come and sit with her and her friends. He motioned for her to follow their daughter and she did so, walking up to the table where her friends were. "Be civil," she gritted through her teeth.

He sniggered, "right."

She turned and stopped him with a hand on his chest before they were near enough to be heard, "just remember that your lovely daughter loves them." She then turned and resumed her walking smiling to herself.

When they arrived to the table their daughter was already seated between Harry and Ginny and was picking her share of food from their plates magically. "Delaney no!" shrieked Hermione.

Harry and Ginny both turned to watch the baby, the food was floating in the air in front of her and she kept on biting in her favourite food, smiling happily. When Hermione realised her daughter refused her authority she was at lost for a moment. She had never done such a thing before; she used to listen to her mother all the time. "Delaney, stop it now, put that down."

Her daughter merrily ignored her and kept on eating her stolen meal. Hermione took from her the piece of chicken she was holding onto and slapped her hand gently to startle her, "mommy said no."

Draco whom was standing beside Hermione made himself visible and scolded the child, "Delaney, listen to your mother."

The girl looked at her mother and then at her newly-discovered father and squinted her eyes unhappily. Hermione couldn't bring herself to do anything, she was completely at lost. Draco moved to pick his daughter up and bring her back somewhere were they would have a bit more privacy, but was stopped in his tracks by a golden glow surrounding his daughter.

Hermione halted him in his tracks with a hand but he wouldn't listen, he walked closer to the child and tried to take her in his arms. The moment his hands touched the glow he was thrown back in the wall forcefully, it seemed the aura surrounding her acted as an energy shield. Hermione gasped and went to tend to Draco immediately, she wasn't worried for her daughter at all, she saw the look on her face; it was one of control. She shivered, and it was then that she heard someone shout from the entrance of the Great Hall, "a Wandless."

She fixed Draco's bleeding head with a healing charm and turned to her daughter. The glow was still surrounding her and she calmly sat in the center of it. Hermione stood on her feet and put both her hands on her hips, "Delaney Malfoy, stop that NOW," she growled. Her daughter's eyes began to water instantly and she dropped the spell or charm or whatever it was that was shielding her and began to cry.

Hermione instantly went to the bench caught her daughter in her arms and walked rapidly away. Draco groaned and stood up clumsily, his hand going instantly to his head; he gritted his teeth and followed both mother and child out of the room, passing a very concerned Headmistress on his way out.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other concerned; they both were startled when they heard Neville utter in complete disbelief, "Merlin, what was that?"

Harry patted his friend on the back, "believe me Neville, you don't want to know."

Ginny smiled calmly, "I have a feeling Delaney isn't happy about her daddy reprimanding her."

Harry scoffed, "I have a feeling Malfoy is not too happy about being thrown in the wall by his two years old daughter."

Again Neville gasped, "Malfoy is Delaney's father," when both his friends nodded he frowned and made a disgusted face, "Eww, which means Hermione and him." He shook his head, "I'd rather not think about it."

The couple laughed merrily and Neville joined them a short moment later. For the reminder of the dinner, the young couple filled Neville in on the events that had happened in Hermione's life and on how Malfoy had officially became only recently, Delaney's father.

-

-

-

-

Hermione almost ran to their common room, she knew very well her daughter wouldn't stop crying until she would sooth her. She was afraid that too many people had saw, or that other people would come in and understand. She was afraid that her own baby, her angelic little girl would hurt somebody, she had understood that her daughter's control over the magic she possessed was not complete. She came in the common room through the portrait hole and went straight to her daughter's room; she needed her to be in a place where she felt comfortable.

"Hush baby, hush," she padded her back gently, "it's okay, you're okay, hush."

She heard footsteps and she only had the time to turn around and to see a blond man come in the room before she was surrounded by a golden glow with her daughter. When Draco saw Hermione being engulfed in the glow with his daughter he charged right at it without thinking.

"Draco no," screamed Hermione. This had the desired effect, it stopped him in his tracks and he just stood there looking at her intently.

"Hermione."

She shook her head, "no, we're okay. Don't worry, just—just wait for me in the common room."

"But."

"Please go wait for me in the common room," she pleaded him through the veil of golden light.

He nodded and left the room silently; Hermione sighed. "Bring it down Delaney, you're okay." She knew for sure that her daughter was so shaken by the recent event that she couldn't make things out clearly in her two years old mind. No matter how special she was, she remained only a child.

The little girl had stopped crying at once, but she kept her eyes closed and she hiccupped loudly between her remaining sobs. "Shhh," hushed her mother calmly, "calm down baby."

Hermione sat on the bed and settle her daughter next to her, she did a simple charm and her daughter was instantly in her pyjamas. She laid her daughter under the covers and laid on her side holding her close, "I know you had a big day baby, I do. But you can never hurt your daddy like that again okay."

The baby looked at her with big eyes.

"Because when you hurt daddy, it hurts mommy too. To see you do something bad."

The girl nodded. "I sorry mommy."

"It's okay, tonight you sleep. Tomorrow you will tell your daddy you are sorry." She kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer to her daughter reassuringly.

"Mommy," whispered Delaney.

Hermione passed her hand in her daughter's hair gently, "yes little Love?"

"Magic mean not Dee," she murmured in her mother's ear.

Hermione caressed her cheek, "it's okay baby; we will find a way." Hermione began to free herself from her daughter and got up from the bed. "It's time to sleep little Love."

"Mommy, mine chanson," Delaney pleaded.

Hermione smiled, "your song honey, remember here it's in English, no more French. Une chanson, in English it's a song."

"Okay," whispered the toddler, "mine song."

Hermione cleared her voice and moved to the door, standing in the door frame she began to sing the French son her daughter was so fond of; a French song that she had learned in France. A song that she had sang to her daughter from the womb, and that her daughter kept on asking for every single night.

"Dors, mon bébé dors,

Je t'aime fort

Dors, mon bébé dors,

Sois sage je t'adore.

Dors, mon bébé dors,

Je t'aime fort." Hermione finished, "bonne nuit bébé."

Delaney was sleeping when Hermione exited her bedroom. She headed down the stairs to go back in the common room. Draco was sitting in an armchair near the fire and he smiled at her when she came in, "what was that song?"

Hermione chuckled, "oh, I didn't think you could hear me. It's a French lullaby I heard in France, it's her bedtime routine. I sing it to her every night."

"It was sweet, repetitive, simple, but sweet," he said. "And you sang it beautifully."

She sat next to him in her own armchair, "thank you."

Draco eyed her, "so, how did it go?"

She looked at him and gave a small shrug, "well, I guess." She closed her eyes trying to relax and to figure things out, "she apologised and I told her she would have to apologise to you too tomorrow morning."

Draco sneered, "as long as she doesn't throw me anywhere, I forgive her."

Her eyes shot open, "Draco she is not a bad child, she got mad or scared I'm not sure and her magic got out of control, you saw the results."

He took her hand in his and locked eyes with her, "about that, aren't you scared that we produced such a powerful being."

"A being," she said disdainfully, "she's your daughter Draco, you were warned; you told me you wouldn't back down."

He tightened his grip on her hand, "I won't back down Hermione; I won't. But aren't you scared that when compared to the last known Wandless she is fifty percent more powerful. Damn Hermione, Dumbledore wasn't just anybody." Draco told her seriously, "she is more powerful then he was at her age, Poppy found every ministry reports that were made back then and compared them to the results Delaney had, she is more powerful then the most powerful wizard of all time."

Hermione looked worried, "and that was before the energy shield Draco." She bit on her bottom lip nervously, "the ministry cannot know, if they did Draco, they would take her from me immediately."

He pulled her to him and she ended up sitting half on him and half on the arm of the armchair, she gave a shriek, "what was that for?"

He turned her head and stared directly in her eyes, "I wanted to make sure you would get it in your head, I will be killed before I let anyone take our daughter from you Hermione." Draco kept on holding on her face for a few seconds, they stared at each other, she could feel his breath on her cheek; they were merely an inch apart.

"Draco," she whispered mesmerised by his sparkling grey eyes.

He brushed her cheek softly with his thumb, "I give you my oath, that I will never let anyone take our child away from you."

She wanted to thank him but simply couldn't, she had lost her voice; the moment they shared was so intense that she could hear her own heartbeat.

"Hermione," he whispered lowly. He tilted his head slowly and as he had so many times before in her dreams, he kissed her softly. His lips brushed hers gently, in a desperate and gentle kiss, nothing like the kisses they had shared as lovers; it lacked the passion and the need of a lover. But it was so sweet, so delicate, that she found herself pulling him closer and responding to his kiss.

Her hands went to his hair and she passed her hands in his soft locks gently; while he pulled her to him sitting her completely in his lap. As they both responded to the kiss; the passion started to build in both of them and the kiss became more urgent, more intimate. He slid his tongue between her lips and tasted her mouth, enjoying every second of it; enjoying every inch of her mouth.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione pulled away from the kiss, breathless. "I—I, we," she stuttered uncomfortable before trying to stand up from the armchair. He held her wrist gently so that she wouldn't get up, "don't go."

"It's wrong, we were both emotionally disturbed, it was a mistake," she blurted rapidly avoiding his gaze.

He shook his head vehemently, "no it wasn't. We…" he tried.

"Stop," she hushed him putting a finger to his lips.

He kissed her finger and pulled her to him once more giving her one chaste kiss on the lips before letting go of her wrist. When he freed her she got to her feet and took a last look at him, he was hurt when he saw the pain in her eyes, "we both should go to sleep, we had a tiring day," he told her.

She nodded, but remained there looking at him.

"Hermione," he asked.

Her eyes shot up and went to his face once more, "what?"

"I can't get up with you standing there," he said seriously.

She looked at herself and then at him, "oh."

He eyed her amusedly, glad that he still had an effect on her.

She moved from where she was standing, taking a step towards her room before turning back to him, "good night Draco."

He stood and made his way to his own room, "good night 'Mione."

As she climbed the stairs to her bedroom Hermione mentally hit herself for being so stupid, how could she let herself do this when their relationship was so fragile and when Delaney's interests were in the game? "You are so stupid Hermione Granger," she admonished herself.

Hermione when to see her daughter through the communicating door that was in her room and gasped at what she saw; Draco was already there kissing the forehead of his daughter. She heard him whisper, "Good night princess," before he straightened himself and walked out of the room.

Luckily for her, Draco had not seen her in the doorframe. She waited until she was sure he was gone and came in the room to tuck the covers around the small body of her daughter so that she wouldn't get cold in the night. She kissed the top of her head and walked back to her own room.

She changed from her clothes to her nightgown and hopped into her bed. She sunk under the warm covers and closed her eyes. She found it hard to get to sleep that night, thoughts of her daughter and of Draco Malfoy kept on harassing her. When she finally fell asleep, Hermione's sleep was disturbed by her dreams.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Okay, I wasn't too sure if I wanted to make life easy for Malfoy from the beginning, so I played with Delaney's character and their relationship, hopefully this was believable, and not over-exaggerated…. I tend to do that. As always, I'll go with the boring, tell me what you thought it always helps, until next time…_


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. I am deeply sorry that my updates are not as regular as they used to be but I do try to put at least one chapter a week, I greatly appreciate your reviews and please do keep on telling me how you like this story because it helps a lot. Enjoy this chapter!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or all related characters._

-

-

-

-

The Aftermath

Chapter IX

"Mommy, wake up mommy," the little girl climbed into the bed and lay on her mother's side, "wake up, I hungry Mommy."

Hermione stirred, her eyes opened and she smiled sleepily at her daughter, "can't mommy sleep a little more?"

"I hungry."

She began to move and sat in her bed, "alright, alright." She took her daughter in her arms and began to tickle her mercilessly.

Delaney shrieked happily and squirmed in her mother's arms, "no," she screamed.

Hermione was laughing just as much as her daughter until she heard a door being slammed, she raised her eyes to both door and saw Draco coming from her daughter's room, "what are you doing here?" she asked him surprised.

He had stopped abruptly when he entered her room, his eyes immediately fell on Hermione and their daughter, "I—I heard her screaming," he told her breathlessly.

"Oh." She simply said realising he had run to protect the toddler, "I'm sorry we woke you up."

"Nonsense, I was getting dressed," he began to explain, "when I heard her scream I just," he began to say before pausing.

"You came to save her," said Hermione softly. Delaney had been sitting on her mother's lap ever since the blond man had come in, she was watching him intently. Hermione tilted her daughter's head so that she could see her face, "don't you have something you needed to say to daddy?"

Hermione released her daughter's face and immediately the child turned her head to watch her father, "sorry."

He smiled warmly at her, "its okay princess." He came near the bed and sat on the bed.

"You must make a promise to mommy and daddy though, you won't use your magic in front of anybody else but us, okay princess?" he told her gently.

Hermione rubbed her daughter's back soothingly, "your daddy is right Dee, in a couple of days the students will come here to study, and we have to keep your magic a secret from them okay?"

The girl pouted, "Why?"

Hermione sighed, "Well baby, because we don't want people to be scared, like what you did to daddy yesterday and all."

The girls eyes became teary, "and because you still don't control your magic and an accident could happen, you don't want that do you?" added her father.

The toddler shook her head.

"Good girl," Draco told her, "Daddy's really proud of you princess."

Hermione kissed the top of her head from behind, "why don't you give a hug to daddy?"

Delaney turned abruptly to look at her mother, her eyes big with apprehension. Hermione nodded to her and motioned to Draco, "its okay baby, your daddy isn't mad anymore. He forgave you remember?"

The girl nodded her head and crawled on the bed to her father. She stood and hugged his neck for the shortest time and then hopped off the bed. Hermione also got up and told her daughter, "go to your room little Love; mommy'll come to dress you up."

As her daughter exited the room Hermione took a look at the man sitting on her bed. She crossed her arms over her chest, "thank you for coming."

He gazed at her, "how did I do?"

She smirked, "awfully," when she saw he took it seriously she chuckled, "I was joking, you did very well."

He gave a relieved sigh, "thank you."

She nodded her head, "you should go now, I have to prepare and get the little one ready for the day."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Oh no," she shook her head vehemently, "she's not ready for that big of a change yet."

"Okay."

"No man ever dressed her before, I don't think she would feel comfortable," she paused, "to be totally honest Drake I think we should stick to family stuff the three of us until she is completely comfortable with you."

He looked hurt and she felt the need to explain, "I wouldn't want her to hurt you again."

"Right," he said dully. "I should go now; I'll see you for breakfast 'Mione."

She stared at him as he left, "later."

She took a huge breath when he left, she could feel a tension between them and she hated it. She didn't want her daughter to be a witness to that kind of tension between her parents. She passed a hand through her curly brown hair and began to prepare for the day.

-

-

-

-

When he came down in the common room, Draco Malfoy was greeted by a sight, and not a pleasant one. His daughter was playing happily with another man, giving him all the affection that she wouldn't give to her own father yet. "Bloody hell, how did you get in here?" he asked the raven hair man.

"I've let him in," answered Hermione from her room.

Draco rolled his eyes, '_great, my own daughter spending quality time with the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me,_' he thought to himself.

He frowned at Harry and gave him a nasty smirk, "Potter." He acknowledged the man unpleasantly.

"Don't forget what I told you Draco," yelled Hermione from her room.

He wrinkled his nose, "and what was it?"

She was helplessly trying to brush her hair; she passed her head through the door frame and smiled sweetly at him, "how much your lovely daughter loves her uncle." She raised an eyebrow.

He sneered, "Right!" He tapped his nose with his finger playfully, "how could I've forget."

She huffed before returning inside her room, he turned to watch his daughter play with _Eww_, him. He decided to take the matters into his own hands, "come on Delaney, daddy will bring you to the Great Hall, and you'll get to ride on my shoulders," he told her with a huge smile.

The toddler looked at her father, and then at her mother's room to see if she was coming too. She shook her head pointing her uncle Harry, "no, not you. Uncle Harry shoulders," she said pleadingly looking at her 'uncle'.

Harry gave her a sincere smiled and picked her up. Draco frowned, '_now you will regret that Potter, prepare for a rebaptism, the boy-who-won't-live-for-long_.' He thought to himself.

Harry settled Delaney on his shoulders taking care of holding her small hands carefully. Draco's blood was boiling inside of him; his eyes had darkened; if it hadn't been that his young daughter was on the man's shoulder he would have knocked him off his feet.

He would get him later.

Oh, yes he would.

Just wait.

Luckily for them all Hermione came in the common room, finally ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She scolded when she saw her daughter on Harry's shoulder and lectured him on the safety of his goddaughter; ordering him to put her down immediately.

Draco saw a sparkle in the other man's eyes and his inner volcano almost erupted, he was enjoying toying with Hermione's nerves and his. It was clear to Draco that Potter was aware that Hermione wouldn't want Delaney on anyone's shoulders, yet he had done it.

Draco glared at his number one enemy and took Hermione's hand in his; he sneered at Potter and caught his daughter's hand in his free hand. He couldn't understand Potter's problem, it was clear to him that he had already won whatever competition they were having; he had been Hermione's lover for a long time, and they had a child together. Draco smiled when he realised that Hermione and Delaney hadn't tried to pull their hands out of his, he tugged gently and began to lead them both to the Great Hall, "are you coming or what Potter?" he drawled.

Draco Malfoy smiled to himself as he caught a glimpse of his archenemy's expression; now he knew. Draco Malfoy was here to stay.

The quartet walked in the long hallways for a couple of minutes, Draco, Hermione and their daughter all holding hands and walking up front; while, to Draco's extreme joy, Harry was walking right beside them.

Hermione eyed Harry with an apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders. When Draco caught a glimpse of the exchange he felt heat rise through his body and simply held Hermione's hand tighter in his own. This had the desired effect, her eyes went to him, "Malfoy," she said breathlessly.

Draco looked at her and stayed silent. He then turned to his daughter, giving her his biggest and brightest smile and told her, "We're here. We are going to go have lunch in family princess, isn't that great?"

Delaney's head shot up to look at her father, she nodded her head as the doors of the Great Hall opened, "yes daddy."

The three adults all halted their walk, causing the child to stop as well. They stayed silent for a moment just looking at her, Hermione was wearing a small smile, Harry was frowning deeply and Draco Malfoy, well he was simply grinning.

There, right in his face.

He had won.

Now, that felt good!

He led his daughter and her mother to the table he wanted to sit at, wearing his most triumphant smile. He settled his daughter on his side and took his seat while Hermione walked to the opposite side of the table and took a seat in front of her daughter smiling gently at her. Harry groaned and simply let himself fall on the seat next to Hermione's glaring madly at Draco.

"What do you want to eat little Love?" asked Hermione buttering a toast from the pile that had just appeared.

"Rige, mommy!" answered the toddler enthusiastically.

Draco looked puzzled; Hermione chuckled and gave him a teasing smile, which annoyed Harry greatly, "Porridge, Baby talk 101."

"Oh." Draco simply said.

Hermione fixed a bowl of porridge for her daughter and handed it to Draco, "here, give her this." She simply said as he took the bowl from her hands.

Draco gave his daughter her bowl and then looked at Hermione whom had begun eating her toast while reading the 'Daily Prophet'. He smirked before turning his head to watch Harry, whom he found glaring at him.

"See anything you like Potter?" he taunted him.

Harry scoffed and snatched an apple from the fruit basket, "Sod off Malfoy."

Hermione's head shot up and she squinted her eyes glaring at both men, "seriously boys, there is a child right on your side don't you think you could at least act civil."

"I can be civil just fine 'Mione, as long as you keep your friend here from glaring holes through my skull," Draco sneered.

Hermione sighed, she knew exactly what was happening here, not only the two men were having an opened competition of who-hates-who-most, but they were both putting her in a situation where she had to choose one over the other. She felt instant relief when she saw a redheaded girl pass through the doors of the Great Hall and come their way slowly, "hey guys, up early?"

"Auntie Ginny!" cried Delaney happily.

Ginny blew her a kiss and sat beside Harry, kissing his cheek. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. Hermione smiled at her friend, "would you tell your husband to stop fighting, mi—my daughter's father?"

"I don't pick up fights," snapped Harry angrily, "he actually has been nothing but hostile since this morning."

"You had no business being in my common room, with my daughter, alone." Draco stated calmly.

Hermione squinted her eyes, "Draco," she growled warningly.

"I have every business with her," snapped Harry, "she is my bloody goddaughter and she has known me forever whereas she has known your git—ty face for what three whole days."

Draco's eyes darkened noticeably and Hermione gave a little outraged 'oh' and pushed Harry's shoulder at the same time Ginny did. He turned to her opening his mouth to speak, "don't you dare speak to him like that in front of her," she yelled pointing to Delaney, "how dare you Harry Potter," she growled before standing up and walking rigidly to the other side of the table. She picked up her daughter not uttering a single word and walked out of the Great Hall fuming.

She was not only angry at Harry for what he had said, but she was angry at herself because she felt responsible for everything, for Delaney's problem controlling her magic, for Draco's anger even though it wasn't directed at her, and for Harry's behaviour toward him. She should have never kept her daughter a secret from her father, and she should never have told Harry about her reasons for leaving Draco in the first place. She should have known boys would be boys, and that Ginny was a much better confident for heart things.

Draco glared at Harry furiously and nodded his leave to Ginny before standing up to follow mother and child. As he left the table he could only hear Ginny say harshly to her husband, "Merlin Harry, what did you have to do _that_ for, bloody prick," as she slapped him on the back of the head. Draco smiled as he heard Hermione's friend take her part in this quarrel and chuckled as he heard the slap and could only imagine who had just received it. Before exiting the Great Hall he turned and eyed the couple, smiling at Ginny with a glint in his eyes.

"Ginny," shouted Harry angrily, "no need to pass your nerves on me."

"Oh, I don't, do I," she glowered at him, "actually I think you had no business being nasty to Malfoy in front of _his_ daughter, what are you in competition with him for?"

"I'm not in competition," he demurred.

"I don't know why, but you _are_ in a bloody competition with him and you will have to come to terms with the fact that he _is_ in fact Delaney's father and that he is a part of their lives now," she said smugly, "as well as ours by association, so stop being a nasty little prick."

"Bloody hell Ginny," he swore, "Who are you married to?"

She scolded him in a scary Molly—way and poked him on the nose, "and who are you married to, Hermione or myself?"

He kissed her cheek, "alright, alright, I won't be so protective of her. But if he hurts one of them ever again I will…"

She smiled and kissed him, shutting him up, "of course you will honey."

-

-

-

-

Draco walked rapidly through the corridors leading to his living quarters. He took a turn and came face to face with Hermione, whom was still holding onto Delaney securely. "It's alright 'Mione, here," he said putting his arms in front of her offering to take Delaney in his arms. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes hidden behind some kind of veil; she looked at her daughter and back at him again. For a moment he thought she was angry with him for picking the fight with Harry sodding Potter, but she greatly surprised him when she flung herself in his arms with their daughter. He took composure before closing his arms around her petite frame holding both Hermione and their daughter securely. He gave a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling her closer; Delaney simply settled her head on her father's shoulder feeling safe and loved. They remained like that for a long moment before Hermione started to pull away, he stopped her gently when he saw their daughter was sleeping, "tiresome morning for the little angel," he whispered to her.

Hermione simply nodded her head before letting him pick up Delaney from her arms leaving her in the comfortable embrace her father was providing, "thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and the couple resumed their walk to their quarters, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" came a voice from the far end of the hallway.

Hermione and Draco both turned when they heard the voice of the Headmistress, "Professor McGonagall," Hermione acknowledged her.

She came closer to them and gave a small smile when she saw their daughter sleeping peacefully in her father's arms, "I believe there are some matters that need to be discussed between the three of us Miss Granger, I wish to meet with the both of you this afternoon, I trust you will be able to leave the child with Mrs. Potter for a little while."

Hermione nodded, "of course Professor, I understand."

"I wish to understand too, Miss Granger," she explained, "meet me at two, in my office."

"Of course professor," the parents said in unison.

"Thank you," she nodded her head, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," she finally uttered before turning on her heels and walking away.

Draco watched the Headmistress leave the corridor, and then his eyes traveled to where Hermione was standing, quite rigidly from what he could see. He raised an eyebrow, Hermione's eyes were wide in apprehensive terror, he couldn't help but smile, he knew exactly what she feared; she feared exposure for their child.

"Come on," he told her nudging her on the arm, "let's go back to our place to put her down, we'll talk after."

Hermione could only nod, as her feet began to work on their own following Draco.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it very much, I think they looked a bit childish in this chapter, but they are only in their early twenties…. Let me know what you think, until next time! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. Thanks to all the reviewers, hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters, objects, and places._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The Aftermath

Chapter X

He settled his daughter in her bed gently and walked back through the door, leaving her there sleeping peacefully. He smiled fondly, a nap would only be a good thing; this had been an eventful morning for the toddler. He turned and walked away, but took great care to close her door with as little noise as possible before he made his way back to their common room. He threw a glance from his position in the staircase, scanning the room rapidly with his eyes before finally settling them on the object of his affection. She was sitting in one of the many armchairs the room provided for them, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. He frowned in concern, he knew she hated being torn apart between him and her friends, and he knew that because it was the second time in their lives that this kind of situation happened.

Draco Malfoy could remember vividly many things from his past, but one thing he would never forget what the first time they (as a couple) had met with Potter and his girlfriend, for official presentations.

He remembered that vividly.

Oh, yes, because back then, Potter had won the popularity contest, and he had been the one getting yelled at for not acting civilly. He had acted civilly, to his own standards. Might have been a little nasty, but hey, he was Draco Malfoy, which meant, he was totally entitled to being nasty to Harry Potter. But, as he made his way to her, he recalled that even when he had been nasty, he hadn't said hurtful things to the sodding hero, he hadn't rubbed in his face that he had missed two years of his own child's life.

She didn't move when he came closer and he couldn't understand how it was possible that she hadn't heard him, so he settled for the only plausible explanation, she was not ready to talk. He came next to her, not wanting to push her, or his luck; he kissed the top of her head before seating himself in the armchair facing hers.

They stayed in silent like that for a few minutes, his gaze on her petite frame, and her head in her hands. She sighed and he took this opportunity to end this excruciating silence. "I'm sorry," he simply told her.

Her head shot up almost instantly and her eyes fell on him, "don't be stupid, that wasn't your fault."

He shrugged, "no, it wasn't. But, I do know that it is painful to you, so I'm sorry."

She gave him a little smile before returning to her more serious countenance, "thank you."

He moved in his armchair and rubbed his knees with his hands, "your welcome."

"The thing is," she began to say making him jump slightly, "I don't want Delaney to be a witness to that, I don't want her to be torn between them and you, I don't want her to be torn between you and me neither," she finished in a strangled voice.

"Hermio—"he started.

Her eyes searched for his and when they found he could see all of the emotions she was feeling inside, she had always been a book for him to read, the one he loved reading the most. "I'm so sorry," she murmured lowly.

He shook his head trying to clear things up, did he just miss something? "What? What do you mean?"

Her eyes fell back to the floor, she rubbed her face with her hands for a second before looking back at him, "I shouldn't have kept her from you, for any consideration, but I—," she took a small breath and tried to calm her voice, it was quivering, "I never thought you would act so, I mean, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with us, after all you said before I—I left. I should have told you, now because of me you have missed two years of her life, and she has missed her father in her life." She stopped her rambling for a short moment, feeling her voice strangle at the base of her throat, he kept looking at her unable to utter a single word.

"Draco, I'm so sorry, you missed so much, her first smile, her first word, her first time crawling, her first time walking, all of those first time I can never get you back, how could you forgive me, how could she forgive me?"

When he saw her slow down he stood up, quickly walked the two or three feet separating them and took her hands, making her step up as well. "What?" He pulled her to him, at lost for words was not something Draco Malfoy was used to feel, so he did the only thing he could think about, he held her; hugging her small frame against his body.

Her body which was stiff at first relaxed in his embrace and her arms crawled around his waist hugging him back, holding him in her arms as well. She felt some reassurance in his arms; she inhaled his smell, one she could never forget; one she had missed for so long.

She felt his breath against her skin and shivered, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better man," he whispered in her ear, never letting go of her. He wasn't sure he would be able to tell her all of this if she looked at him with those big chocolate brown eyes full of remorse. Because remorse was not something that she should feel; remorse was an emotion that had been designed for Draco Malfoy. "I could never blame you Hermione, never. You did what you thought was in her best interest and I respect that. And maybe, just maybe if I had been a better man than, I wouldn't have missed so much, I wouldn't have lost so much, I would still have you in my life, maybe, just maybe you would still love me."

She was crying now, he knew because he felt the coldness of her tears on his skin, and she knew because her heart was in pieces. "I'll make it up to you Love, I promise I will."

She nodded her head gently, and for a brief second, his serious demeanour disappeared leaving in its place a small smile on his lips, a hopeful smile. She tilted her head and he could see her eyes were red, he knew he was right to think she had cried. "Thank you for not hating me," she told him with a small voice.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up just a bit more so that she could look into his eyes, "no matter how I once wanted to Hermione, I never could, and I never will be able to." He lowered his lips and her and gave her the tenderest kiss she had ever received, a kiss that had her want to yell, cry and shout all at the same time. "I love you Hermione Granger," he breathed in her ear, "and no matter what happens, I will always."

Her arms when from his waist to his neck and she pulled him down to her, crashing his lips with her own in one of the most desperate kisses, she clung to him as if her life depended solely on that. One would think, that with everything that he had said, Draco Malfoy would have been happy to comply and to pull her to him and snog her senseless as if they were teenagers.

But no, he could not. Don't mistake him, he did kiss her back with much fervour, and he did desire so much more, but he knew, because he knew her so well, that she was reacting like this because she was bemused and that her emotions were still very confused in her head and in her heart, so Draco Malfoy, being the man he was, being the man whom was in love with the said girl, pulled away from her.

He took a second to watch her features while her eyes were still closed, as he held her at arms length. She opened her eyes and searched his face, "what's wrong?" she asked nervously biting on her bottom lip.

He sighed, pulled her closer, took her head between his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Nothing's wrong, my love. I just know that you have to process these things before we go any further."

When he released his hold on her she took a step back watching him intently, "maybe I don't want to process anything right now; maybe I just needed you."

"Hermione, I told you, I'm there, I love you, I love Delaney with all my heart; I'm not going anywhere." He told her sincerely, taking a step closer to her, "but I also know you, and I know that if we were to take this further, you would regret it later." He took her hand in his and kissed the tip of each of her fingers slowly, gently, "process everything I told you," he said in between his soft kisses, "and then you can tell me what you want."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before walking away in the direction of his room, "and you better want me," he told her teasingly winking at her.

He sighed as he entered his room, feeling incredibly lightly. He went to his wardrobe, picked up a new sweater, because his had traces of porridge of the right shoulder, and tears on his chest, changed and took a glimpse at himself in the mirror. He had told her he still loved her, even though it was true, he couldn't figure out how he had came to be so honest with her, must have been that crazy little thing called love.

-

-

-

-

Her fingers on her lips, Hermione Granger stared at the door where Draco had just disappeared minutes ago; she stayed where she was not moving a bit as if frozen into space. He still loved her, how was that even possible, merely a week a go she would have sworn that Draco Malfoy had never loved her, that he had just liked her. Two years ago, if she had really believed he loved her, she would never have left him, not even with his dangerous father around.

Why was it that she had to know only now, she already felt so guilty. Well, it was his damn fault as well as her own; he should have made his feelings clear, if he had, today she might have been Hermione Malfoy, because she could only guess that he would have wanted his child to be legitimate to the eyes of the magic community.

Rubbish, she was definitely not thinking straight, _past is the past, move on to the present_, she scolded herself mentally, from her spot in the common room. In the present, she was a single mother, and the father of her child loved her, the real question now was, did she love him?

Hermione snapped out of her reverie when she heard a noise coming from her daughter's room. She walked rapidly to the door and opened the door without a sound, what she saw did not surprise her one bit, her daughter's toys were floating in the air surrounding her little bed. She tore her eyes away from her daughter and they settled on the other door, the one that communicated between Delaney's room and her father's. He was standing there, looking at Hermione calmly, without a word their eyes spoke and she decided to move inside the room.

Draco remained in his spot in the door frame silent.

Hermione ducked one of her daughter's 'Harry Potter' dolls, and came closer to her daughter's bed, she climbed on the bed taking every precaution not to move to fast or to raise her head took much from the bed because she wanted to avoid as much as she could, any physical injury. She cradled next to her daughter and softly began to pet her head lovingly, "wake up little Love," she murmured in a gentle tone in her ear. The toddler began to stir; her toys froze in the air, not swirling around the room anymore.

"Dee, it's okay, it's mommy," she continued softly.

"And daddy," Draco added from the doorframe.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, "and daddy. Wake up sweetie."

When her daughter opened her eyes, Hermione gave her a bright and sincere smile and kissed her cheek soundly, "can you put your toys down please."

"Yes, mommy," answered her daughter as she saw the mess in her room, she caught the eye of her daddy and for one moment, she feared he was angry, but when he smiled at her, she felt better and she smiled back.

One by one, the toys that were hanging in the air fell back to the floor and into her chest without any noise. "Good girl," her mother congratulated her. Draco came closer and congratulated his daughter as well helping her up on the bed.

"Do you want to go play outside with Daddy?" he asked her hopefully.

She smiled enthusiastically, but refrained from giving her answer immediately. She looked at her mother and only after Hermione nodded did she answer her father's question, "yes daddy," she shrieked happily.

"Come back for lunch," Hermione told Draco, "don't forget we are meeting with Professor McGonagall this afternoon."

He picked up his daughter and after passing his hands in her blond curls he looked at Hermione, "of course I remember 'Mione," he lowered himself and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "see you later mommy."

"Bye mommy," echoed their daughter as he made his way out of the room.

He caught the small cloak that was hanging near the door and made his way out without looking back. He brought his daughter and took a long walk with her showing her the surroundings of the castle and telling her where she was allowed to go and where she couldn't no matter who is with her. They spend the rest of the morning enjoying time which each other, and to Draco utmost joy, his daughter was acting perfectly naturally with him.

-

-

-

-

Hermione couldn't help but watch the two forms near the lake, two blond heads, one tall figure; one very small. She couldn't see the face of her daughter from where she was, they were too far, but she knew that Draco was taking good care of her. She walked back to her bed and allowed herself to simply fall on the soft covers.

She sighed as she thought about all of the events that had happened since they came here. First she was reacquainted with Draco; then it had been the episode about telling him about his own daughter and the acceptance that he was going to be in their life. The worst part for her had certainly been when she decided to present him to her officially, she had been afraid for one moment that he would fly away on his broom and never come back; she was so afraid he would hurt his daughter like he had hurt her.

She closed her eyes and recalled the kisses they had shared recently, recalled that crucial moment when he had told her he loved her. She was afraid again now, afraid that if she told him that she loved him too, that somehow she would end up being hurt again, and this time she was aware that she wasn't on her own. She had Delaney, and Delaney was at the center of her life.

"Professor Granger," she heard suddenly. She gave a start; she hadn't thought the portrait at the door could come into the portrait that was in her room.

"Yes?" she asked the Lady in White as she sat on the bed, facing the painting.

"There is someone at the door for you," she told her.

"Thank you, I'll be right there," she said as she stood up to fix her clothing and her hair rapidly, she checked herself in the mirror and ran to the door.

She opened the door of the common room and frowned when she saw Harry standing there, "Harry now is really not the time," she told him abruptly.

He looked taken aback, "please Hermione, can I come in."

She crossed her arms on her chest, "I'd rather not."

He gave her his best sad puppy look, "Hermione, please."

She sighed and moved on the side letting him inside her common room. He sighed with relief before crossing her and entering the common room, once inside he took a look around before turning to face her, "where is Delaney?"

She frowned in annoyance, "she's outside with her father."

"Oh."

Hermione walked furiously away from him and sat in one of the armchairs near the fire, "listen Harry, Draco is here to stay, she is his daughter, he is here to stay, if you cannot live with that then I suggest," she spat angrily.

"Hermione," he cried to get her attention, "stop your furious babbling. I know who Delaney's father is, I think he is a prat, but I do understand that he is here to stay and that I cannot go around blasting him in front of his own daughter."

She nodded nervously, "yes, because you have no right whatsoever to do such a thing."

"I know, believe me I know," Harry said somehow defeated, "just don't ask me to tell him that please."

She chuckled lightly, "I won't."

He took her into his arms, "look I'm really, really sorry okay, I never wanted to upset you and Delaney, him maybe, but not you."

She hugged him back, "you really are a prick Harry Potter," she pulled away from him.

He became very serious suddenly, "Hermione."

"Hum."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked with some kind of, was that anxiety in his voice.

She eyed him suspiciously, "since when do you ask before asking?"

He braced himself, not quite certain he wanted to hear the answer to his question, "do you still love him Hermione?"

Her eyes flickered for one moment, "I—I'm not really sure, I—I don't know," she stammered.

His eyes darkened slightly, "so you do love him," he spat angrily.

She walked to him and poked him hard in the chest, "I don't see what your problem is, even if I did love him, you should only be happy for me." He took a step back afraid of what he'd done, anger fled from every part of her body.

"Happy for you," he yelled, "he ruined you Hermione; he ruined the girl you once were."

"No," she yelled back, "no I ruined myself when I left him, I ruined my daughter. He loves me, he told me he does, so why shouldn't I allow myself some happiness for once?"

"You never were happy with him," he yelled grabbing her arms.

"Harry, let go of me!" she growled, "I was incredibly happy with him, we had some problem in the end, but he is not the boy he was in school, I am not the girl I was in school either."

He shook her, "you are delusional Hermione, I don't recognise you."

"I said, let go of me!" she yelled again.

"No!"

"I love him Harry, live with it," she spat as she tried to free her arms from his steely grasp, "let go of me now."

"He will hurt you again."

"No," she tried to shove him away again but he was a lot stronger then she was, "let me go or I will hex you."

"You're nuts. I'll shake some sense into you, I won't let you ruin Delaney by allowing him in her life," he growled. Harry was completely beyond himself, and he was seriously beginning to hurt her arms, she was certain there would be bruises where he was holding her.

"He is her father, him, Harry, Draco Malfoy is Delaney's father face it, she's not yours, she's not Ron's, she's his daughter and mine," she yelled as tears sprung into her eyes, "now let go of me, you're hurting me."

"I know I'm not her father, but he shouldn't be either, you've made bad choices!"

"No I haven't," she denied, "he's a good man, he's a great dad."

He shook her again, growling. She shrieked in pain and unable to release herself from his grasp she kicked him, right where it hurts.

He fell to the floor finally releasing her arms and she took the little time she had at her disposition to withdraw her wand from her pocket, "leave now," she said in a low voice.

He got up holding his abdomen with his right arm and eyed her angrily, "you're crazy."

"You are, now go."

"You made me angry Hermione, I," he began.

She was glowering, "shut your bloody mouth up, go, I said go, you didn't yell at me, you've put your hands on me Harry Potter. I don't want to see you here anymore, leave, right now!"

He softened, realising he had lost his own mind, "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"GO!" she shouted.

"Alright," he said before he turned and left the room at a rapid pace.

Once the door was close Hermione felt her knees give away and she fell to the floor crying desperately. She couldn't pick herself up so she remained there, on the floor in the middle of the common room, distressed and shaken up.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. I know what some of you might think, Harry would never hurt Hermione…..etc, etc. I know! But he didn't hurt her much, and I think it was necessary that a fight occur between her friend and her, so that she could realise her true feelings…..hope you like it anyway and please let me know. Until Next Time!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N. Thanks for the lovely reviews, I cannot thank you enough, I just love reading them, I hope you will like this chapter, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all related characters, places, etc…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XI**

"Daddy?" asked little Delaney as he picked her up.

"Yes Princess?"

"I hungry," she simply stated.

He laughed merrily before placing one lock of hair behind her ear, "me too sweetheart, let's go get mommy and then we can go to the Great Hall for lunch."

"'Kay."

He grinned at his daughter and settled her on his hip before walking away from the pack and back to the castle. He was genuinely happy, he had spent a moment alone with his daughter and everything had gone well. He couldn't wait to explain that to Hermione, he couldn't wait to spend more bonding moments with his daughter either.

When they entered the castle, he unfastened the cloak of his daughter before doing the same with his own, the change of temperature was quite important.

He went through the hallways with his daughter in his arms, nodding his head to acknowledge Neville and Ginny on the way upstairs where they were to meet with Hermione. When he reached the portrait of the Lady in White, the said Lady looked paler than usual, "is everything alright?" asked Draco uneasily.

"It's the Mistress, Master Draco," she simply answered.

Immediately his instincts kicked in, "bouillabaisse."

The portrait swung open to reveal the common room, Draco rushed inside and came to face with a vision he did not like. Hermione was lying on the floor, sobs shaking her small frame.

He put his daughter on the floor and told her to go to her room immediately; the toddler complied but not before casting a worried glance towards her mother. Once the child was away, Draco knelt on the floor next to Hermione and attempted to pull her to him; the moment he touched her she pulled away rapidly, fearfully.

"'Mione, it's me. What's wrong?" he said anxiously as he tried once more to pull her to him. This time she did not fight him, she simply let him take her in his arms bringing her form against his own for comfort.

He caressed her hair soothingly before picking up her chin in his hand and tilting her head up, "tell me what's wrong," he told her gently. With his thumb, he brushed a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

Her eyes were red and sore, from all of the crying she had done since her former best friend had left, her throat felt sore as well and she knew her voice would be coarse. "I had a spat with Harry," she managed in a raspy voice.

He frowned, "I only can guess it didn't go well."

She shook her head, and brushed her tears away with the back of her hand, "you argued about me?"

He let go of her chin brusquely, and grabbed her wrist bringing her arm closer to his eyes. She eyed him fearfully, "Draco," she began lowly.

He made eye contact with her, his eyes dark with fury, "I thought you said it was a spat."

She tried to pull her arm free, "it was," but unfortunately was unsuccessful.

"Hermione," he growled, "you have bruises on your arms." He stated angrily. "Bruises, I am certain that were not there when I left with Delaney."

Again, she tried to get her arm back, "Draco, please," again she was unsuccessful. Instead of letting go of the arm he possessed, he grabbed her other one with his free hand and brought it closer to his face for an inspection.

She could see the restrain he was imposing himself, she could feel his blood boiling inside, she knew he was furious, and she knew that if she didn't stop him, Harry was a dead man.

"He hurt you," he growled, "you have bruises on both of your arms, he hurt you," he repeated angrily.

"No, I'm alright," when he gave her a furious look she paled, "I am Draco. He didn't hurt me; it's just that we had a small altercation."

"Don't take me for an idiot Hermione," he seethed between his teeth.

She pulled away from his, and this time he let her go, getting to his feet. He helped her up and once they were both standing face to face he took her tearstained face in his hands and kissed her forehead, "I won't let him get away with that."

"Draco, I don't want you to hurt him," she told him forcefully, having regained some of her strength.

He gave her a dubious look, "you cannot expect me to act as if nothing happened. Hermione, he hurt you! He put his bloody hands on you!"

She pressed herself against him, pulling him into a hug. He returned her embrace by pulling her closer into him, comforting her silently. "If you love me, you'll leave him alone. Because if you really love me Draco, you will let me deal with this on my own," she murmured against his chest.

He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes, "fine," he said through gritted teeth. "But you will let him know that if he ever come as close as hugging you too tight in the future, I will make sure every single bone of his body will get crashed."

She chuckled weakly, "I will tell him, once I forgive him and allow him near enough."

He smiled with a little ease, "well, let's not make that too early, shall we."

She shook her head, "I wanted to tell you…"

"Mommy, Daddy, I hungry," whined Delaney from the top of the stairs.

Draco released Hermione's arms and she automatically went to her daughter to pick her up, "I'm sorry little Love, we are going to lunch right now okay?"

Holding her tummy with both her hands the little girl nodded her head fervently. Draco waited for Hermione and Delaney to join him near the door and they exited their quarters together as a family.

"Thank you," said Draco to the Lady in White after she had closed the entrance of their home, and by the nod he received, he knew she had understood the meaning of his words.

"Everything will change soon," said Hermione to her daughter; not really paying attention to Draco.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, curious.

She turned her head and eyed him, "Draco? Are you feeling alright? I hope you remember that there are students arriving in less than five days."

He growled mockingly, "did you really have to remind me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "oh, what a nice teacher daddy will be. Don't you think so little Love?"

He smirked, and she smiled when she caught him doing it, "daddy be teacher," stated Delaney from her mother's arms.

Hermione sighed, "and mommy too. Look Dee, here we are," she said as she came to face the Great Hall's doors. Draco whom had kept quiet in the last minutes opened the doors for Hermione and allowed her to walk in before he followed her.

"Look, look mommy, auntie Ginny!" cried Delaney happily. Hermione's eyes automatically scanned the large room praying that her friend was not there. Her eyes settled on a red head waving at her, she released the breath she was holding when she saw that her friend was sitting with Neville.

She made her way to their table, Draco following closely behind. "Delaney quit fidgeting immediately or mommy will drop you."

The toddler's eyes went round with fear, and she instantly listened to her mother's order. Draco made his way to the seat next to Neville's while Hermione was setting Delaney between Ginny and herself. "Hi Hermione, hello Delaney," said Neville with a joyous voice. "Malfoy," he added dumbly.

"Neville," acknowledged Draco without a look. He couldn't figure out how that idiot had been accepted in Hogwarts as a teacher, bloody Saint-Potter, _rewind_; not-so-Saint-anymore, and his friends. Only because he had cut the head of the freaking snake did not mean that Neville Longbottom could teach.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco caught the conversation a minute later as Hermione was asking her redheaded friend to watch their daughter while they met with McGonagall. "Are you out of your mind?" he told her seriously, "if she watches her, then hero-boy will have access to her, and I refuse that!" he said outrageously.

"Draco!" Hermione warned. She fixed her daughter's lunch and the child began to eat her food without taking her eyes away from her father.

Neville looked dumbstruck, wait no. That was his usual look "What does Malfoy means Hermione?"

Ginny who had the same expression seemed to be asking herself the same question silently, "Draco, I think your little fight with Harry was out of place and I don't think Hermione would agree that you…"began the red-head.

"My little fight got your bloody husband so fucking freaked out that he put his hands on my child's mother!" spat Draco angrily, "so don't bother telling me what I can or can't say about Potter because I swear that my words are far less hurtful then my ultimate vengeance could be…"

One look at Hermione told him that he couldn't leave it like this, "but of course. I won't do anything to the precious hero; that is unless he touches her again."

Hermione shook her head, "your daughter, you stupid brat is sitting right in front of you."

Draco looked at Delaney and told her extremely seriously, "Never say bad words like stupid brat or bloody Delaney, those are swear words, they're bad." He raised his eyes to meet Hermione's after his speech and gave her a smirk, "voilà!"

"Is it true," Ginny finally asked after a couple of minutes.

Hermione glared at Draco before looking at Ginny sadly, "we had a fight, it's true he was a bit freaked out. He grabbed my arms, its nothing. I think he is under a lot of stress and it got out of hands." Before anyone could open their mouths to reply she added, "it's nothing. He just needs to cool down a bit."

"But Hermione, the bastard put his hands on you," Draco said anger flaring in his voice.

Ginny kept silent, she was clearly very affected by what her husband had done to their best friend. Hermione glared madly at Draco, a clear signal that he better be silent, and she put a soothing hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Gin, nothing to worry about," Hermione said in a low voice. She didn't want to upset the young lady; it wouldn't do for her to have too much stress. She wanted to make the whole thing seem unimportant, but in reality, Hermione was still very upset and she agreed with Draco when he said that he didn't want Delaney near Harry at the moment.

Ginny's eyes turned to Hermione, they were unfortunately filled with tears, "you cannot mean what you are saying Hermione Granger. My husband was rough with you, he bruised you, and you are telling me that he was under stress! Merlin, 'Mione he is not a sixteen years old boy anymore; he destroyed Voldemort for Merlin's sake! You can't mean to say that taking a job as a professor in Hogwarts and having a baby can be as stressful as raising a baby on your own and doing everything you have been doing in the last two years." Ginny wiped her eyes angrily with the sleeve of her robe and stood up with a little difficulty.

"Ginny!" Hermione stood up as well helping her friend up, she was so mad at Draco for informing Ginny of what Harry had done that she couldn't even look at him.

Ginny took a small calming breath and smiled warmly at her friend, "no, Hermione, everything is alright. Come on Dee Baby, we are going to go play while your mommy and daddy go meet Professor McGonagall."

Hermione shook her head, "Ginny you don't have to, you might want to go lie down for a bit."

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's arm gently, "no, I'm perfectly fine, besides," she said as she turned to Draco, "Harry is out flying on the pitch and he probably will be for the remaining of the day, so you have no need to worry."

Draco eyed her and nodded his head once, without replying. Hermione wiped her daughter's face with a humid cloth she had conjured and helped her up from the bench. Delaney immediately went for Ginny's hand and clung to it happily, "bye mommy, bye daddy."

Hermione kneeled in front of her child and gave her a small hug, "see you later little Love; now be nice for aunt Ginny."

"Yes mommy."

Ginny walked away from the couple with Delaney in tow, without casting a look at them. "Are you sure it was the right thing to do?" asked Neville.

Hermione and Draco both looked at him, having forgotten that he was still there. "It's not like we had much of a choice, we have to meet Professor McGonagall and she expressively told us not to bring Delaney."

"I think everything will be fine, besides, it'll change her mind," said Draco.

"I hope so," replied Hermione as she waited for him to get ready to go.

He took a bite out of his sandwich and got up, "See you later Neville."

He went to Hermione and took her hand, knowing very well that she was a nervous wreck. Neville eyed the couple but remained silent, he was far from being the boy he was in school, and Neville was now much more observant to the things happening around him, "sorry for all that Neville, I'll see you later," Hermione told him before following Draco out of the Great Hall.

Neville remained alone at the table, passing through his head everything he had heard, and everything he had seen during lunchtime.

-

-

-

-

Draco brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "you don't have to be nervous Love."

Hermione looked at her feet, "I am not."

"Liar," he accused, "not very Gryffindor of you."

She raised her eyes to meet his, "you are not exactly acting the part of a Slytherin either."

He smirked, "of course I am."

She raised an eyebrow mockingly, "being to Neville…" she trailed she a smile.

He smiled back, happy that she was now feeling better, "he's not that bad."

"What? I'm sorry did I hear you right? Draco Malfoy thinks that Neville Longbottom is not that bad?" she said loudly. "I must be going crazy."

"You are," he said as he kissed her cheek, "but don't go telling that to anybody."

She smiled as he pulled back to look at her, "telling what? That I'm crazy?"

He smirked, "no, that I like Longbottom," he drawled. She chuckled and he took that as a good sign; she seemed to be ready for their meeting with the Headmistress now. He looked at the stone gargoyle and said in a low voice the password to open the staircase to the office of the Headmistress.

Hermione stopped laughing and she watched silently as the gargoyles moved to revealed a turning staircase, Draco climbed on one stair and pulled her along by the hand, letting her climb on the next. Patiently, they waited until they were brought completely at the top, in front of the door of the office.

Nervously, Hermione clung to Draco's hand with both of her hands, their fingers intertwined. The calmer young man used his free hand to knock, and they waited together for the answer from within.

"Come in."

-

-

-

-

-

A.N. Hope you liked it as always please let me know! Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys, they are greatly appreciated. Here comes your chapter 12, or mine, not really sure, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all associated characters.

-

-

-

-

-

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XII**

Draco opened the door and walk in the office he remembered from his days as a student, there had been little changes from the office of Dumbledore's time. It was clear to Draco that McGonagall had changed back the office to what it was before Snape became Headmaster in the seventh year of his studies. Of course, he had not attended Hogwarts in a regular way that year, but he had seen Snape's office and it was nothing compared to the office he was now seeing.

Hermione's eyes had flared to something else then the style adopted for the office, she had recognised many things that had been there the last time she came in the office, but her interest had been on something new. Professor McGonagall had built a small library with a glass door protecting the treasures that were resting quietly on the shelves. Her eyes first went to the sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword, the one and only which had made it possible to defeat the dark lord. They then traveled across the shelves to see many of the destroyed horcruxes, the necklace, the cup, and then her eyes rested on the pictures. On the last two shelves, were the pictures of all of the fallen; the heroes whom had died during the war, and during the final battle.

"Ah, Hermione, Draco, I'm pleased to see that you could both make it," McGonagall said standing up.

Hermione jumped when she spoke, her attention caught completely by the library of memories. Draco caressed the back of her hand soothingly with his thumb, a gesture that did not escape the eldest woman.

"Please sit down," she motioned to the seats, "calm down Miss. Granger, we are only here to talk." She stated when she saw how nervous her former student was.

Draco smiled at the older woman, acknowledging her kindness towards the young witch, "sit there 'Mione," he told her pulling her a chair.

"I'm sorry professor," she said in a small voice, "but there as been much lately and I'm not feeling like myself."

"Completely understandable," stated McGonagall warmly.

Draco sat in the armchair next to Hermione's and crossed his legs negligently, "what can we do for you professor?"

"Well," she started," I can understand that you might want some things to remain private, but it has come to my ears that there might be a situation with your little family."

"Well," Draco said calmly, "I am certain you remember our talk on our first day here."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione sat looking at them both trying to recall anything that Draco might have said, "when I asked you to be moved from the dungeons to the room next to my daughter's." She took a breath as she realised she knew about that conversation, and that McGonagall had then given him the said room.

"There have been some new developments in the last few days," continued Draco, "our family, has been, let's say, formalised. I'm quite certain that everyone present in Hogwarts right now is aware that I am Delaney's father."

"Yes, I have to agree with you Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall agreed.

Hermione sneered, "That is unless they are blind and deaf."

Draco frowned, "that was unnecessary Love."

Hermione turned to him abruptly, "don't you dare ground me Draco Malfoy, I'm not your daughter and I'm not two years old."

"I…" started Draco, but McGonagall interrupted him quickly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy that will be enough. I am sure you are aware of the reason why I asked you both to meet me." McGonagall eyed both parents with authority.

"Because of my daughter," said Hermione with a small voice.

"Our daughter," supplied Draco.

She wrinkled her nose unhappily, "now, that was unnecessary Love!" she mimicked him.

"Hermione," he warned in a low voice.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, completely exasperated; she remembered how Albus was good with these kind of problems, he was delighted by such effusions. She stood abruptly, startling the arguing couple, "enough both of you. I don't want to hear another word from any of you."

"But..." Hermione said.

"No," shouted McGonagall before she could continue. "I have enough of this bickering between the both of you. I will say what I have to say, and you will speak only to answer my questions, and directly to me, understood?"

They both nodded unsure of they could voice their accord of not.

"Perfect," she smiled and sat once again in her chair facing them. "As I said before, I was made aware that there is a particular situation with your family, except from the fact that most who know the both of you find it incredibly hard to believe that you have a child, and have a problem understanding your actual relationship, there have been much talk about your daughter."

She eyed both of the young adults, scanning their features as if that would give her answers to her questions, "could it be that your child is performing underage magic?"

Hermione rubbed her temples, she was certain that this was it, she was going to lose her job and Delaney and her would have to leave Hogwarts immediately, "actually professor, it is a little bit more than that."

Draco sat silently, looking at Hermione waiting for her to explain. He would have done it eagerly had he possessed all of the information, but as it was; he still was missing many pieces from the toddler's puzzle.

McGonagall waited, but when she saw that Hermione would oblige, she dug a little bit more, "please process Miss. Granger."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at professor McGonagall before opening her mouth to explain all of the events that had occurred in the last week, "well, Delaney is not doing uncontrolled underage magic," she sighed, "you see, it is actually controlled."

McGonagall leaned on her desk, immediately interested, "Delaney is performing wandless magic, because she is indeed a Wandless, not because she is unable to control her emotions."

McGonagall gaped, even if the woman had thought about that possibility, she couldn't believe it was actually true, "a real Wandless?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, were there false wandless? "Yes, of course."

McGonagall got to her feet, crossed the room rapidly and pulled Hermione in her arms, hugging her, "congratulations Hermione, you must be so proud, the first Wandless since Dumbledore, I'm so proud of you," babbled the Headmistress before she could contain herself.

"Err, I'm more afraid than proud actually," said Hermione as the professor stepped away.

Feeling ashamed of her reaction McGonagall went back to her seat and settled there, "completely understandable, that must have been huge news for you Draco."

Draco smiled, "it was another shocking news yes, though I must say learning about the existence of my own daughter was probably a bigger shock."

McGonagall nodded her head and turned back to Hermione, "is she powerful?"

Hermione lowered her head before saying, just above a whisper, "yes, very."

"You mustn't be ashamed Hermione, this is a great honour. You produced a very powerful child, which is odd coming from a muggleborn I must say. Most of the known Wandless came from pureblood lines." McGonagall explained.

"I know."

"Is the ministry aware of her abilities? Have you run any tests?" asked the professor with some curiosity.

Hermione looked at her straightening herself in the armchair, "yes, her case is under ministry secrecy, there are a couple of people who are aware of her abilities, her father," she pointed to Draco, "the Potters, and Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, Poppy knew?" said McGonagall surprised that the nurse had kept the information from her.

Hermione stood and began pacing the room, "you mustn't blame her professor McGonagall, she was sworn under ministry secrecy, she's unable to supply the information, only I am able to do such a thing." She sighed tiredly, "Unless she displays her powers in public that is."

McGonagall smiled, "like the stunt she pulled in the Great Hall."

"Yes."

"That must have been painful Draco."

Draco who had kept silent until now, grimaced, "yes it was."

Hermione gave him a small sheepish smile, "from what we know now, she seems to be of great power, which means she won't have a right to a wand like Professor Dumbledore had. They see to think that would entitle her to even more powers."

McGonagall nodded her head, before registering what that meant and gaping, "are you telling me that the test results show her to be more powerful than Dumbledore?"

Hermione went back to her armchair and flung herself in it unceremoniously, "actually, what we know is that she is more powerful than he was at her age, from the comparisons to his own reports that were supplied to Madam Pomfrey."

McGonagall straightened herself, "this is incredible Hermione. I don't really know what to do with that information."

"Are you going to fire me? Because if you are please don't fire Draco, he doesn't deserve to lose his job too," babbled Hermione nervously.

"Hermione, don't be stupid, I'm not letting you leave without me, you are not going anywhere with my daughter," the blond man replied.

"I have no intention to fire any of you," the Headmistress said calmly. Hermione took a breath in and settled more comfortably in her chair, "however, I must ask of you to take full responsibility for your daughter. I am asking you to control her, or better to show her how she can control her abilities herself."

"Of course," said Hermione confidently, "I have already started small exercises to show her how to control her levitation power."

"She can levitate?"

"Yes, Professor, and many objects at once," said Draco proudly.

"Incredible."

"She's taking tests with Madam Pomfrey every single week, and her progress is sent to the ministry, they have been very clear that she is to learn to control her abilities for the sake of secrecy if it is not for the sake of security." Hermione explained to her former professor.

McGonagall arched an eyebrow, "she is producing weekly tests?"

Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "err, yes professor. She was entitled by the ministry to be the one to conduct the tests on Delaney."

"I understand," she said rubbing her noise absentmindedly.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other; both wondering what was going to come next, they had thought the conversation would be a lot worse than it currently was.

"Err, professor?" Hermione tried gently.

McGonagall snapped out of her reverie, "hum," she cleared her throat, "yes, Miss Granger." She stood and rounded her desk so that she was standing right in front of the young couple, "I will ask you both to keep your daughter under control, in a couple of days the school will be filled with young peers."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "I – I mean, we are aware of that Professor, and we will do everything in our power to keep her away from the students, and to keep her powers a secret."

"Perfect," approved McGonagall.

Draco stood and offered his hand to the Headmistress, she eyed the young man before shaking his hand graciously, "thank you professor, we appreciate your comprehension with our unusual situation."

Hermione stood as well, thanking her former professor. "I understand that your current situation might not be easy, but I have faith in both of you. I know that you will succeed with this, but before you leave, there is one more question I would like to ask you."

Hermione was relieved, not only this meeting had gone better then she had expected, but she was almost out of it too, "of course professor."

McGonagall tried to hide her smile unsuccessfully, "are you – are you an item?" she cleared her throat, "are you a couple? It would be important information before the students..."

Draco eyed Hermione, the young witch was watching her feet, and it was clear from his point of view that she wouldn't supply an answer for the Headmistress' question. Looking at McGonagall, he shook his head sadly, "our relationship is complicated right now professor, but we are not a couple or an item. We are simply parents to the most amazing two years old little girl the wizarding world has ever known."

The Headmistress walked back to her chair, cast a glance at Hermione, smiled at Draco and motioned to indicate that they could leave, "thank you for your time."

Draco caught Hermione's hand in his own, a gesture that did not escape the Headmistress, and gave it a gentle pull to lead her out of the office. She began to walk with him, but suddenly she pulled away and went straight back into McGonagall office without uttering a single word to the young man.

She walked back to the professor, fixed her gaze on her and stayed there for a short moment, "Miss. Granger is there anything else you wanted to say, or ask maybe?"

Hermione straightened herself, "actually there is, you need to know that even if we are not a couple right now, we will be, soon." Without anymore explanations she turned and left, "and thank you for your time professor."

She smiled and exited to room, catching on with Draco at the base of the stairs, "are you done now?" he asked moodily.

She threw him a smirk, "yes I am; thank you for waiting for me." She took his hand this time and followed as he opened the back of the gargoyle to exit the staircase.

"Let's go get Delaney."

"Err," she stopped walking, "could we go back to the common room before, would you mind?"

He stopped too, looked at her and nodded, "of course." He thought he knew why she needed some time before they went to pick up their daughter, he thought that she wanted some time for herself to think, and he wanted to allow her that moment.

She smiled, "thank you." They resumed their walk in the hallway, making their way to their dormitory instead of the Potter's.

"I feel much better now," she told him squeezing his hand gently.

He turned his head to look at her, giving her a sincere smile, "I'm glad."

She brushed a lock of hair that was in her face, "thank you."

"What for?"

"For what you have done today, you have been nothing but supportive and I really appreciate it," she told him softly, "so thank you."

He smiled looking straight ahead, "you're welcome."

They turned a corner and began walking in another empty hallway, soon these hallways would be full of busy, mischievous students; they had to make the best of the rest of their 'vacation'.

"Hermione?"

"Hum, yes?"

He pulled her closer as they kept walking, and she did not pull away that time, she felt right with him, and she felt secure in his arms, she sighed comfortably.

"I'm there for you," he whispered in her hair, "now and always, I love you 'Mione."

She tilted her head to look at him, "I know." They were still walking, looking at each other in the eyes.

"Oww," Hermione cried, as they bumped into an opened door. Lesson one, stop walking when you make love confessions, lesson two; always look in front of you when walking. Hermione had felt backwards and was down sitting painfully on the marble floor, while Draco was rubbing his forehead, laughing quietly. He helped her up and she rubbed her back painfully, "Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Neville..."

Draco frowned, "should have known in was you Longbottom. You are a bloody catastrophe magnet."

Hermione slapped Draco behind the head, "don't listen to him Neville, it was not your fault. We were not looking at where we were going at all," she explained with a warning look at the father of her child.

"Hum," he scoffed moodily.

Neville looked pitiful, "I'm sincerely sorry, but especially for you 'Mione." He glared at Draco, "I have to run, sorry again."

"Bye Neville," she told him before casting a look a Draco, he was fuming. She laughed, "Oh, come on Draco, it was an accident. Now, let's go home, and do look in front of yourself this time."

He scoffed again, "you were not looking either."

She took his hand and pulled him along, "no, I wasn't."

-

-

-

-

A.N. That was it, I know not much action in this one, but hey….that's how it goes, don't worry about our dear Harry, we will see him soon. As always, please let me know what you thought! Until Next Time.


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N. I apologise for the time it took to bring this chapter out, you must forgive me, I'm currently torn between exams and essays, etc, thank the end of the session for that. Anyway, I'm done in a week or so, so the chapter should come more regularly after that._

_Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews, you guys are what keep me writing! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters. _

-

-

-

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XIII**

"Care to tell me why you wanted to come here?" Draco asked her as they passed the entrance of their portrait to enter the common room.

Hermione sneered, "always been the crude one, you."

Draco shrugged, "that, but I might be a bit curious too."

Hermione snorted, "a bit you say. I wanted to talk to you about what happened with McGonagall. I'm not happy about the way we behaved in front of her."

Draco walked to the armchair next to the fireplace and flung himself in it, unceremoniously. "What did you expect Hermione, you said you wanted to leave me and take my daughter away."

She walked to the spot right next to the armchair and eyed him from her position, "listen Drake." She paused, "I did not want to leave you or take her with me; I wanted merely to keep you from being fired as well."

He straightened himself and sat upright catching hold of her hands with his. "Listen Hermione, even if you had been fired, and had to leave with Delaney, I would have followed you; anywhere." He gave her a reassuring smile, "I don't need to work here, and you and Delaney are a thousand times more important to me." He brought her hand to his lips and gave them each a soft kiss, "I will go wherever you go."

She rubbed the back of his hands with her thumb softly, simply looking at him, "I'm glad." She smiled, "because I never want to be apart from you ever again."

He pulled her onto his lap, once they were on the same level he eyed her, "you will never have to be again."

She pulled one of her hands free and cupped his cheek tenderly, "you became such a great man Draco; I have so many regrets, both for leaving you and for not telling you about our daughter."

He turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand. "You have no reasons for regrets anymore Hermione and I don't want you to keep thinking about that."

She nodded silently, "I never was able to forget you; you need to know that. And no matter what you thought or you might think, I never stopped loving you."

He pulled her closer, and she leaned into his form. Smiling softly his tilted her head and captured her lips with his own, kissing her softly, lovingly. Hermione pressed herself against him, opening her mouth allowing the kiss to deepen, to become more passionate. Rapidly becoming breathless, she pulled away slightly and pressed her forehead against Draco looking at him in the eyes. He was faintly flustered, his cheeks had more color than usual; God he was handsome!

"I love you Draco," she breathed.

He smiled, "I love you more."

She smiled back and shifted her position so that her head was resting more comfortably on his shoulder, but they were still able to look at each other in the eyes. He looked at her; she had closed her eyes, seemingly enjoying the way they were pressed against each other, finding comfort in their embrace.

She took one of his big hands with both of her smaller ones and tangled her fingers between his, "promise me something, will you?"

He turned his head to have a better look at her and raised an eyebrow, "of course."

She smiled, "promise me you will never let me go again." She told him seriously.

With his free arm he pressed her closer and kissed her forehead, "I solemnly swear that I will never let you leave me ever again, Hermione Granger." He trailed her face and her neck with small kisses making his way back to her lips.

"I love you so much, Draco Malfoy." She breathed harshly before capturing his lips with her. They kissed for a moment before she pushed him away from her moaning loudly, "that hurt," she rubbed her back, adjusting her position on him.

He chuckled, "up then, I know many more places more comfortable than that small armchair."

She snorted, but stood up from her place on his lap. He stood as soon as she was up and shook his legs before wrapping his arms around her. "You are not going anywhere, my love."

She turned to face him smiling; he pulled her closer and lifted her from the ground. Instinctively she brought her legs up and wrapped them around him, making him smile. "I had no plan on leaving without you, my love," she mimicked.

He brought his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately, standing there, in the middle of their common room, her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. Slowly his hands made their way from her back down to the point when he cupped her bottom with his hands holding her there. He pressed her against him more tightly and she moaned in his mouth with pleasure. Making sure she was securely in his arms and made his way to the long sofa and leaned over it, never breaking from their passionate kiss. He laid her on the sofa and waited for her to settle before adjusting himself over her form.

He kissed her again, "I missed you so much Hermione," he whispered to her.

She pulled him closer kissing him passionately while her fingers rapidly undid his robes and with a little help from him, she pulled the robes away leaving him in a black shirt and matching pants. Her hands went at the base of his shirt and she pulled it off of him impatiently, "oh Drake," she moaned as he kissed her shoulder blade.

She caressed his chest longingly, tracing patterns with her fingers, "your skin is so soft." She smiled, feeling his hand under her sweater, realising that her robes were open.

She tilted her head to catch his lips with her own, "your skin is soft too, I love to feel it against mine," she breathed teasingly.

He groaned and went back to the task at hand, getting rid of the frustrating layers of clothes separating him from his lover. He licked his lips, "I want you so much," he growled in her ear.

"Oh, quit talking," she giggled, pulling him closer yet again. His hands found her breast and he caressed them unceremoniously, brushing her nipple with his tub. Hermione moaned, holding onto his shoulder, placing kisses at the base of her neck.

The grandfather clock in the common room shimmed five times, "Oh my God," Hermione gasped and she shove Draco away straightening her clothes she was standing less then a minute later.

"Merlin Hermione, what the hell is going on? You bloody shove me off the sofa." He groaned unhappily.

She came next to him and tried to pull him up using one of his arms, "don't you see, it's five, we forgot Delaney. We didn't pick her up, she's still with Ginny; we have to go, now!"

"Alright," he pushed her away gently, "but stop trying to rip my arm off my body."

"Sorry." Hermione said with a remorseful look, she went to the glass near the main door and examined herself with great interest. She passed a hand through her hair and rubbed her cheeks, before buttoning her robes back in orders. She turned to watch him getting dressed. She gave him a small sheepish smile; walking to him she cupped his face and gave him a short loving kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He shrugged, "what else is new. I should have known; it's my fault for falling in love with the Gryffindor's lioness." He smiled, buttoned his robes and pulled her close to him, holding her by the waist.

"Let's go," she said with a warm smile, "now we have a real family," she said putting her arm around him as well.

He nodded as they walked to the door and exited their room. They rapidly made their way to the Potter's quarters and when they got there, Hermione knocked on the door softly.

"In a minute," she heard from the inside.

Hermione looked at Draco, tilted her head and gave him another kiss on the lips; she was feeling as if she needed to be touching him, feeling him badly. She craved him body and soul, as if she had been apart from half of herself when she was apart from him.

The door opened as the couple was kissing, "hum, hey you guys," Ginny said embarrassed.

Hermione pulled away and blushed realising her friend had seen her display of affection for Draco, "err, sorry Ginny. It took more time then we had expected with McGonagall, I hope Delaney wasn't too much trouble."

Ginny smiled, "no, no, none at all. As always she was a little angel." She eyed the couple, but more specifically Draco, feeling extremely curious because she hadn't talked to Hermione yet, "have you confessed your love yet?" she asked him bluntly.

Draco was shocked for a moment, "and you call me crude," he drawled to Hermione making her chuckle. "Not that you need to know," he told Ginny, "but Hermione and I are together now, officially."

Ginny grinned, "Great! And I'm the first to know?"

Hermione nodded, "well yes, we have just talked about it after going to see McGonagall."

Ginny sneered, "Yeah talked. Try to figure out if I believe that, you cannot fool a pregnant woman." She then realised what the news implied, "I got the grip on fresh new gossip!"

Hermione shook her head exasperated, "err right, hum Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"About our daughter..."

"What of her?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "what Hermione means to say is, can we get her back now? Because it is dinner time and we are hungry and would like to go eat to the Great Hall as a happy family," he finished before giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, right, Dee baby, come see mommy and daddy are here to pick you up." She called to the back of the room.

"Mommy," cried the child running to her parents, "daddy!"

Draco got down on one knee and pick up his daughter; he felt his heart would explode when she hugged his neck lovingly. He wasn't sure he deserved so much happiness in his life, but he would take it and cherish it, "lucky me," he told Delaney, "Now I'm with the two ladies of my life."

"Who daddy?" asked the toddler.

He kissed her cheek before rising and kissing Hermione's, "you and mommy Delaney are the two most important people in daddy's life."

"See you later Ginny and thank you so much," Hermione said to her friend as she was led away by her boyfriend.

"And do you know why you are so important," he continued speaking to his daughter, "because daddy loves you both very very much."

Delaney hugged her daddy's neck tighter, "I love you Daddy!"

Hermione watched the interaction between the two staying silent; she couldn't believe she was back with Draco and that they were raising their daughter together. She felt as if everything was supposed to be exactly that way, but it felt strange to her that all of that happened only in the course of one week. She had to come to terms with the fact that she had always loved Draco even when she had left him, and that he was the only one for her.

Draco pressed her closer against him, realising she was lost in her thoughts, and smiled at her when she looked at him. When she smiled back he mouthed the words 'I love you' to her and grinned when she mouthed back, 'I love you more.'

Oblivious to her parents newly reformed relationship, Delaney enjoyed the feeling she sensed eradiating from them both.

When they arrived in the Great Hall Draco freed the arm he was using to hold Hermione and opened the door for her, she smiled, "thank you Draco."

He merely nodded and followed her in, instantly wrapping his arm around her again. Some might think he acted possessively towards the women he loved, but Draco was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoys were not the type to share.

Hermione knew how Draco felt when they came in the Great Hall, no matter how much she wanted to keep their relationship low profile for the moment; she knew that he wanted the world to know; so for the sake of everyone, she silently agreed to the little display.

They found themselves a quiet place at the Head table and the sat themselves, before starting to take their dinner together as a family.

-

-

-

-

-

She paced her room impatiently, what the hell was that man doing? She gave a nervous yelp when she heard the door open and walk rapidly to the entrance poking him hard in the chest. "You crazy bastard!" she shouted angrily.

"Ouch," he moaned, he watched her for a moment trying to figure out why she would be mad when realisation dawned on him. "She told you?"

"You mister, are not allowed to speak do you hear me!" she poke him again, only harder this time.

He backed up, easing the pressure on his chest, Merlin was that woman angry. "Alright sorry," he told her softly.

"Sorry? Sorry! Being sorry is the least thing you can do now," she yelled in his face, he wondered if he had gone crazy for real this time, he could have sworn her red hair was fire.

He took a soft hold on her shoulder trying to calm her down, "don't touch me! You bloody bastard, you have put your bloody hands on Hermione! Hermione!"

"Ginny," he tried.

"NO!" she shouted again, "shut your bloody mouth."

Once again he moved towards her, desperately trying to calm her down because she freaked him out, "sweetheart, the stress is not good for you."

She pushed him hard on the chest, "your bloody fault you idiot, You... Put... Your... Hands... On. ..Hermione..."

"Gin," he tried again, for a moment he had almost called her Molly, because in her fury his wife did resemble her mother immensely.

"Shut up!" she turned her back on him and walked a couple of feet away. "Is it so hard to understand that I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses? You have hurt Hermione, you bruised her arms and shook her, you! Out of all the people I know Harry, what possessed you?"

"I," he tried explaining.

"No! That was a rhetorical question, I don't want you to say a word remember?" she shouted in his face. "Draco was pissed at you; it was a bloody good thing you were not there for lunch because I can tell you he wanted your head badly!"

She paused took a breath and shot him a death glare, "maybe you would have deserved it! How could you hurt her, Harry, how could you? She's Hermione for Merlin's sake; she's been there for you for years, Harry, years! And you thank her by hurting her not only mentally because I am sure you shouted to her what you had in mind about her relationship with Draco and everything, but also physically!"

He passed a hand through his hair, she wasn't shouting anymore, good point, "I never meant to hurt her, it's just..."

She threw her hands up in the air, "you didn't mean to? Oh, good. Now I feel so much better, thank you Harry for explaining to me why the hell you would hurt a woman you're suppose to love."

"Ginny, you are not even giving me a chance to explain," he told her becoming exasperated by his wife.

"So sorry," she told him sarcastically. "Tell me Harry, how can I trust you now? How can I know that you won't do the same to me, that you won't do the same to our child?" She said shaking her head sadly.

He walked rapidly up to her, cupped her face with both of his hands and looked at her in the eyes, "never again, never again will something like that happen Ginny; you have to believe me. I feel so guilty for what I did and what I said, I just didn't want her to suffer again. He was such an arse with her in the past; I didn't want Delaney to like him only to be heartbroken later. I just don't trust him."

She eyed him before pulling away slowly, "Draco don't want you near Delaney right now, he cares greatly for his daughter Harry, I don't understand why you cannot give him a chance, after all he did, after all you saw. He was misguided as a child, but he grew up and he is a good man. Hermione is in love with him and he loves her back, when they came to pick up Dee they told me they were back together, you will have to face that Harry."

He frowned, "it should have been Ron."

She almost laughed at this, "get over it Harry, Ron is miserable with Lavender but he chose to go to her, he chose to leave Hermione, he was a stupid git. My brother got what he deserved."

"I know."

She cupped his right cheek with her hand, "give them a chance, apologise to Hermione and to Draco until she forgives you, and sooner or later things will go back to normal."

He pulled her into his arms cuddling his head in her hair, "I love you Gin, I'm sorry that I deceived you, it will never happen again."

She tilted her head to kiss his gently on the lips, "you can count on that."

He smiled with relieve, "Merlin you are a scary woman when you're angry."

She laughed and they went to prepare themselves to get to the Great Hall for dinner.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought, I'm going back to work for now, until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy. I thought I would have plenty of time to write now that I'm done with the session but I was wrong, hopefully it'll be better in a couple of days, anyway. Enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you thought!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters. I do own every original character that was not introduced in the books or films._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XIV**

"Do you have enough honey?" she asked sweetly.

He smirked, "yes thank you sweetheart," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "not you, you big baby. I was talking to Delaney, so little love do you have enough?"

The girl nodded, while shooting a strange look at her father. He scoffed, "daddy was just teasing mommy princess."

Delaney didn't respond, she merely shoved another mouthful of food through her lips. Hermione shook her head. "Merlin, are you in a teasing mode," she told him with a smirk of her own.

"Yes," he grinned. "Well, that's probably because I'm happy."

"Glad to hear that," she said as she conjured her daughter a wet cloth. "Because I don't think it will last for long..."

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "and why's that?" he asked her. She shrugged in response and motioned to the doors of the Great Hall; he followed her indication and his eyes fell on a raven haired man and a redheaded girl.

"Perfect, just perfect," he snorted.

Hermione caught his hand over the table, trying to sooth him. "Please don't act badly, I don't think they will come near since Delaney is with us, but I don't want any exchange of words or anything else in front of our daughter, alright?"

He sighed impatiently, "right, but later..."

"Draco, please."

"Oh, alright, alright!" he said. Turning to his daughter he made a face, and she started laughing happily.

Hermione smiled at this, "thank you."

He nodded, while trying to catch his daughter's hand playfully, "only for you."

She watched as the married couple made their way on the opposite side of the Great Hall and she eyed Harry watching for his reactions. He talked to Ginny, never turning his eyes to meet hers, something she was glad of. She turned her attention back to Draco and Delaney and realised Draco was giving her a strange look.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a small smile.

He looked at her and shrugged, taking a mouthful of meatpie. She raised her eyebrow, but went back to her food nonetheless, finishing her meal in silence.

"I go see Uncle Harry mommy?" Delaney suddenly asked pointing to where the couple was sitting.

Hermione shocked on her food and coughed. She turned to her daughter, "Err, no little love..." she turned to Draco for help, he was eating in silence, not even looking at them. "Hem, mommy and Uncle Harry had a little fight, so you can't go see him today okay?"

Delaney furrowed her brows, looking unhappy. She turned to look at Harry and Ginny and frowned. "Uncle Harry mean mommy?"

"Err, no Dee..."

"Yes." Said Draco with a growl, "Yes baby, that's why they fought."

"Draco!" Hermione said angrily.

Before he had the chance to say anything else, a loud noise was heard followed by shouts. Hermione and Draco turned; everyone was fussing around Harry whom had apparently just received a plate of mashed potatoes in his face. Hermione's eyes went round with astonishment while Draco wore a satisfied smile; the same smile that was written on their daughter's face.

Hermione turned around to look at Draco and as she opened her mouth to speak she saw the look on her daughter's face, "Delaney Malfoy!"

The girl turned to watch her mother with a guilty look, "oh no, don't you give me your puppy look," she grounded.

"Puppy look?" Draco repeated questioningly.

Hermione pick her daughter and made her stand on her seat, "you did that didn't you? You made that plate hit Harry in the face."

Delaney eyes watered, she wasn't used to the tone of voice her mother was using. She nodded her head guiltily.

"You've been a very bad girl, mommy is not happy at all," Hermione told her daughter grounding her.

The girl started crying, afraid her mommy didn't love her anymore; after all she had promised not to use her powers in public anymore, she had been naughty.

Draco who had kept quiet until now couldn't help but feel sorry for his daughter, she had only wanted to protect her mother after all, "leave her alone Hermione."

She turned to him, "you can't seriously think that I will let that kind of behaviour go unpunished."

He rolled his eyes, "she's two for Merlin's sake; don't you see she's already messed up."

She pursed her lips, "now don't take this the wrong way Drake, but I can't really count on your parenting skills."

His eyes darkened; rage filled his traits, "what's wrong with my parenting skills, what's wrong with you, trying to keep me out of the decisions again?"

She snorted, "Don't be like that." She reached over the table to take his hand but he pulled it away, being ruled by his chaotic emotions.

"Don't be like what," he drawled. "Hermione, you can't expect me to punish my daughter for some silly trick when you didn't do anything to punish him from hurting you."

She rose to her feet and picked her daughter up in her arms, the child was openly crying in its mother arms. "You didn't have to tell her about our fight, she didn't need explanations, she's just a baby."

He felt as if they were having the same arguments repeatedly, "please Hermione, she's no baby and you know it, probably even better than I do."

As she was leaving with her daughter settled on her hip, he stood up and blocked her way, "give me Delaney." He told her opening his arms.

"No."

She pulled her daughter closer, "Hermione, you are acting stupid. She's upset, you're upset, give her to me, go spend some alone time, I'll handle it."

She shook her head stubbornly, "you're upset too! You were the one glaring angrily at me moments ago."

He shrugged, "well I am angry at you, because I can see how badly you would want to forgive him, and if I wasn't there, you probably would be sitting with him, listening to his pitiful excuses." He moved closer and picked up Delaney from her arms, the little girl had stopped crying a moment ago and was paying attention to the discussion between her parents.

After making sure Draco was holding her, she gave her daughter a quick kiss and exited the room without another word. Inside she knew that he was right, that she wanted to forgive Harry badly, because she refused to loose him too, because she needed him in her life.

"Shhh, everything's okay princess," he hushed the child cuddling her closer. "What you did was real funny honey, but you can't use your magic in public, remember?" he asked her nicely. "Now be a good girl and when we see mommy later you will apologise okay?"

"Yes daddy," she said softly, "I sorry daddy." He gave her a warm smile and began to walk away from the Great Hall as well.

"It's alright princess, everything's alright." He told her reassuringly. He exited the Great Hall and made his way downstairs to the dungeons where he would be teaching next Monday. He sighed and kissed his daughter's forehead, the students were schedule to arrive on Saturday night which meant they would be in Hogwarts the day after tomorrow.

He wasn't too happy about that because it meant that he would have less time to spend with his daughter, "ah Mr. Malfoy!" He turned and came face to face with the school's medi-witch.

"Can I help you Madam Pomfrey?" he asked seriously; stopping in his track to watch the woman come to him.

She indicated the toddler as she came closer, "you missed her appointment for this week, and believe it or not the ministry is asking for my report. I have been looking everywhere for you."

Draco gave her a guilty look, "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, we totally forgot about her weekly appointments... we could go now if you are available." He began to make his way upstairs but she caught his sleeve and halted him.

She shook her head calmly, "I have already explained to Miss. Granger that I don't want her parents with her for the tests..."

He frowned, "why, what kind of tests does she has to go through?"

She shook her hands in front of her, "nothing horrible I swear, it's just that she gives me a better attention when you are not there."

He nodded and handed the child to her, "alright, I'll come get her in two hours then."

She smiled kindly, "of course, and if you see Mrs. Potter please tell her I will need her shortly."

"Of course, thank you Madam Pomfrey. See you later my little princess, and be good." He told his daughter before kissing the top of her head and passing a hand through her soft blond curls.

She waived him goodbye and the medi-witch brought her away. Draco went back downstairs to get something from his office and went back to the Great Hall. Taking a breath he went in with the idea of telling Ginny that Madam Pomfrey needed her with Delaney.

He spotted the couple and made his way to them ignoring completely the presence of Potter. He poked Ginny on the shoulder gently, "hey, oh Malfoy, I mean it's you Draco."

He frowned slightly, "can I talk to you?"

"You'll have to do it here," Harry said roughly.

Draco's eyes shot up and he glared daggers at Harry, "don't you talk to me! You bloody women beater."

Ginny rose to her feet, "enough boys, stop it."

"You've hurt her much more than I could have," Harry told him darkly.

Draco smirked, "not that I think you matter in any way, but it will never happen again. And, for your information you bloody bastard, I never touched her."

Harry got to his feet furious, "I didn't mean to."

Draco feigned feeling relieved, "oh and that makes you so much better now." He caught Ginny arm gently and tugged, "come, I have to talk to you."

Harry pointed his wand at Draco, "don't...touch...her," he growled.

Ginny snatched his wand from his hand and put it on the table in one swift gesture, "you stop this right now!" She pulled her arm free, which wasn't very hard, much to her surprise. She pushed Draco in the back indicating she would be following him shortly. "Sit down Harry, I'll be back shortly."

"You can't go with him! He's an evil bastard!" He shouted like a madman.

She rolled her eyes, "don't be stupid," she walked away and went to the spot where Draco was waiting.

"Merlin, he's really lost it. I just wanted to talk to you away from him so that I wouldn't be too tempted to break my promise to Hermione and have a go at your husband." He explained smirking.

She gave him a small smile, "sorry about that."

"Right," he shrugged. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Madam Pomfrey is with Delaney and that she will need your help shortly."

Ginny eyes grew wide open, "right, I'll be right there."

"Thank you." He said as he left her and went back to the staircase. He liked the fact that Ginny wouldn't back up Harry for what he did, in fact, he liked Ginny a lot. She had been an important part of his relationship to Hermione, she was the only one to be truly supportive of the couple when they started dating, and that was a big part of their successful relation.

He entered his office with the intention of setting everything up for Monday, and maybe preparing his first class, but he soon got caught in his thoughts and memories.

"_You have got to be kidding me," he heard loudly._

_He turned and smirked when he realised who had spoken, "Oy Granger," he gave her another smirk and walked her way. _

_She rolled her eyes when she saw he was trying to make her uncomfortable, "what are you doing here Malfoy?"_

_He gave her a charming smile, "well, I came to see you of course."_

"_Right, as I was saying, what are you doing here Malfoy?" she said bluntly without much reaction._

_He frowned; he didn't know she was here, of course not. Who in his right mind would have thought Hermione Granger would abandon London, her friends and her life, to come in France. "Actually, we have a little mansion in France so I came to take some vacations, but I also came to see some friends, they work here."_

"_Ah, well good luck then," she said turning away from him._

_He raised an eyebrow, "nice seeing you too Granger," he replied standing still. He watched her walk away and memories of Hogwarts came rushing through his head. She was today as gorgeous as she had been the night of the Yule Ball and after that on the night of their graduation. _

"_Allô Hermione!" came a shrieking voice from around the corner._

_He saw her stop in her track and smile, "oh, hi Delphine, what are you doing here, aren't you teaching a class this afternoon?"_

"_Non and neither are you." The woman spoke with a French accent._

"_You're right, I'm off today; they don't need me." Hermione told her sympathetically._

_The beautiful blond woman smile charmingly, "Pourquoi..." she giggled, "sorry, I'm still not used to it. Why don't you come with my friend and me, we we're going to go take a coffee..."_

_Draco smiled as he heard this, he had recognised the voice of his friend before Hermione had mentioned her name, so he walked to where Hermione stood and placed himself behind her._

"_I don't really have the..." Hermione tried to argue with her co-worker._

_Delphine shook her blond head, "Oh no. You won't have me with your pitiful excuses, you're coming," she was arguing. "Oh, hi Draco!"_

_Hermione turned and when she saw him close behind she stepped, "you scared me you prick!"_

_Draco smiled, "sorry Granger, but Delphine's right anyway, you should really come take a coffee with us." He walked to Delphine and kissed both of her cheeks._

"_Please Hermione," pleaded her friend, "come with us. Vincent is coming later, and I've wanted you to meet him, since forever."_

_Hermione chuckled, "the mysterious boyfriend?"_

_Delphine nodded her head enthusiastically. She pulled on Hermione's sleeve, "you're coming; it's decided. You have to meet my man!"_

_Hermione eyed Draco before letting her friend pull her away. He was wearing no particular expression, but when he realised she was watching him he smiled to her. Not one of his usual mocking smirks, but one beautiful sincere smile. Hermione surprised herself by smiling back at him, she turned her eyes away from his rapidly, her cheeks blushing slightly. _

"_Alors ce café?" said Delphine without realising the moment that had just happened. She had missed it, but moments like this one were not supposed to be missed, moments like this were suppose to change your life._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A.N. Hope you liked it. As always let me know what you think..._


	15. Chapter 15

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews you guys, thank you. Here comes another chapter, sorry I make you wait so long, but they're coming don't worry!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XV**

He smiled to himself, who would have thought a mere coffee would have brought them so far. He got his things ready and looked at the clock; he still had an hour before he had to pick his daughter up. He got up and left his office, taking his wand in his pocket he did a locking charm. Draco Malfoy smiled when he heard the lock, he had gotten quite good with unspoken spells; he was able to do most of his spells without saying them aloud. He had witness Hermione do the same thing many times and he felt proud, because he knew most wizards couldn't do it, because he knew that their daughter was rightfully powerful. He put his wand back in his pocket and walked slowly upstairs.

He came up to the portrait guarding his common room and nodded to the Lady in White, "is she inside?"

"Who Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hermione is Hermione Granger in there?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

The Lady in White nodded her head solemnly, "password?"

"Rainbow Popsicles," he said with a quick smile. That's what happens when you ask your two years old daughter to pick a word.

The Lady in White opened the portrait and Draco slipped inside the passage. When he came in he saw the fire roaring in the fireplace, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He went to his room, took off his robes, changed into a black shirt and black pants and he went in the bathroom to freshen up. When he came in the room he smelled the air and immediately recognised the aroma, strawberry and vanilla; it was the sent of her shampoo, he couldn't believe she still used that same shampoo. He came out of the bathroom and went directly to her room; he knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," came her reply from inside. He heard her shuffle inside until she cracked the door open. "I should have known it was you," she said without any display of emotions.

He raised an eyebrow elegantly, "of course Love, we are the only ones with the password." He watched her closely; she was wearing only a towel, a sure sign that she had been out of her bath only recently. "My, don't you look tempting," he growled licking his lips.

She did not smile, she rolled her eyes, "what do you want Draco?"

His eyes darkened slightly, "I thought that would be obvious."

"Now's really not the time..."

She started to close the door on him but he stopped her gesture, "Love, I only want to talk."

She turned around, "not now Draco." She went to her dresser and searched in the drawers picking up some clothes.

He stayed in the entrance watching her. "Hermione..."

She turned around to face him, "please leave." She was stoical, holding onto a pair of jeans and a pink sweater.

He crossed his arms on his chest unhappily, "I'll wait for you in the common room Hermione, we really need to talk," and with that he left her there and returned to the common room. He heard her close her door as he sat himself in an armchair.

_She was chatting actively with Delphine and her boyfriend, if he could remember correctly the man in question was called Vincent. He smirked, thank Merlin he was not as dense as Vincent Crabbe, in fact the man was quite interesting. But he couldn't hear a word he was speaking, his eyes were focused on one Hermione Granger. He could figure when that young stubborn girl had become such a beautiful woman, but he looked at her now the way he remembered looking at her at the Yule Ball._

_To think that he, Draco Malfoy had been jealous of her date; Victor Krum was something. He was supposed to hate that girl, she was everything his father had told him to hate, a muggleborn, powerful, stubborn, Gryffindor. Yet, for years she had been constantly in his mind, it took him some time before he figured out that it was not hate he was feeling for the girl but a weird enticing passion. _

_Of course, the war had brought them further apart, him, son of a Death Eater, her, greatest ally of the light. The worst moment of his life had been when she had been brought to his home, Malfoy Manor, general Headquarters of the Dark Lord. He was torn between two options, tell them that it was her, and see her get killed, or lie and save her, and end up getting killed. So, he had feigned ignorance, claming he couldn't know for sure, but that had failed in saving her. He shuddered, hearing her being tortured was the worst thing that he had to endure; he had kept his eyes shut the whole time. _

_He still couldn't forgive himself for not helping her on that day; thank Merlin Dobby had been there, he had saved her life. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see her smiling at him. Delphine poked him hard. _

"_Draco? Anyone home?" she asked playfully._

_He shook his head to clear his head, "sorry Delphine," he gave her a small smile. "I was lost in thoughts."_

_Hermione's chin rested elegantly in her palm, her elbow was on the small table, her eyes on him. "What were you thinking about Malfoy? Plotting something?"_

_His eyes set on her, he raised an eyebrow elegantly, was she teasing him? "Actually no, I was thinking about someone."_

_Hermione sat back straight looking a bit embarrassed, she did not want to pry, she was only teasing. "Oh."_

_He smirked at her and she frowned. _

_Delphine cleared her throat, "well… we will be leaving now," she said indicating Vincent. "Draco would you be a sweetheart and bring Hermione back home?" she smiled hugging her boyfriend._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't need a babysitter thank you." Hermione told her friend getting up quickly._

"_Don't be stubborn Granger, the town is not safe for a young woman at night, I'll take you back," Draco told her as he began to get up himself._

_She turned to him, "I can take care of myself."_

"_Hermione please, let him take you," her friend pleaded, "that way I won't feel guilty for leaving you alone to be with my man."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "alright. If the offer is still up Malfoy…"_

_He smiled, "of course." He adjusted his cloak on his shoulders and stood next to her while she did the same. _

_Delphine was already dressed, as was Vincent, they shook hands and kissed goodbye before leaving the former enemies alone. "Are you ready?"_

"_You know," she said slipping her hood over her head, "they're gone now, you don't have to bring me home, they won't know."_

_He frowned, "I don't mind."_

"_Listen Malfoy…"_

"_It's Draco," he cut her off._

"_Err," she stopped moving. "I don't think…"_

_He caught her arm and pulled her gently out of the restaurant leaving enough on the table for both of their bill. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" She said pulling her arm out of his reach once they were outside._

"_Draco. I'm bringing you home, like I said I would." He stopped to look at her._

_She brushed her sleeve and snorted, "why would you, it's not as if you care what happens to me."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "Merlin Hermione, I thought that the years had changed you yet I find you still act like you did in school. We are both adults, we can act civilly. Or can't you? And I do care if you get hurt."_

_That left Hermione in a state of shock; her mouth agape she stared at him. "You do?" He nodded, "why?"_

_He shrugged, "look, let's walk to your place together and we can talk on the way."_

"_We could just apparate," she told him bluntly._

_He shrugged again, "I would rather walk if you don't mind."_

_She looked at him intently for a moment before her expression softened. "Alright, let's go." He offered her his hand and she took it, and together they started walking to her flat._

"_I'm sorry, I was rude." She told him after a moment. _

_She hated the silence; he knew it. "I didn't deserve anything better; I was a bloody bastard with you throughout school." _

_She laughed, "That's true. But you somehow made up for it."_

_He stopped, "what? How?"_

_She turned to face him and stared at his face, "you saved our lives and you refused to decline our identities, don't think I don't know that."_

_He smiled, "you always were the smart one."_

"_You knew it was us, I know you did. I saw it in your eyes." She said sincerely, "I cannot say I understand why you did what you did, but at least I know there is good in you."_

_He tugged on her hand to make her walk again; he couldn't stand the way she looked at him. "You're right," he smiled at her, "what else is new." She smiled back, "I recognised you the moment you set foot in the manor, but I couldn't stand the thought of delivering you to him."_

"_Why?"_

_He shrugged, "because I don't hate you."_

_She snorted, "You did a good job pretending."_

_He smiled, "I liked to taunt you. You always were so responsive; I loved the way you could bite back at me with your witty mind." She shuddered; the cool air of the night was passing through every layer of clothes. _

"_You knew just how to infuriate me, don't tell me you thought I would just turn around and run crying," she said desperately. _

"_Of course not," he smirked, "that's why you were much more fun to taunt than Potter and Weasley."_

_He felt her go stiff. "What's wrong?"_

_She turned her head slightly so that she could look at him; he was amazed to see the hurtful look on her face. She was so sincere about her emotions; he envied her, "please don't talk about him again."_

"_Potter?"_

"_No."_

"_Weasley? Why, I thought you two were going out." He asked sincerely interested for a reason even he did not know._

_Her eyes were obscured by some painful memories before she found the courage to smile, it was a small, resigned smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "We were together for a while but he left me…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For someone else," she finished sadly. _

_He gave her a cheering smile, "I always said he was a fool, he lost the best thing he ever had."_

_He chuckled at the surprise look on her face, "I mean it."_

"_Thank you," she said softly._

_They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, "Oy, Hermione where do you live exactly?"_

_She stopped to stare at the name of the street, "Merlin, I wasn't paying attention at all. It's down the next street, we have to turn right."_

_He laughed, "good, let's go then."_

_As they walked again in silence he watched her, she was so gorgeous, he still couldn't figure out why he was so desperately attracted to her, but he was. And beyond this attraction, he sincerely liked the person that she was, the way she frowned whenever something made her unhappy; the way she smiled and her eyes sparkled with joy when she found something funny. _

_For once in his life, he had to force himself to hide his feelings it didn't come naturally anymore. He had almost smiled when she told him Weasley was out of the picture; not that he was glad that she was sad, but he was glad that she was free. _

"_Draco?" she asked, the name still gave her a strange feeling, it was as if by calling him by his first name he became more human to her, Draco was the man standing in front of her, Malfoy was the boy whom had tormented her through her school years. _

_He did not answer; he simply turned to look at her. "We're there." She stated pointing a building of approximatively ten floors. _

_She had put a stop to his thoughts when she said his name, just as he was making his decision. He would be asking her out, he had decided that he would try to win her heart. They walked to the building and he opened the door for her, "Milady."_

_She laughed, "Oh, the gentleman are you?"_

_He smiled and bowed, "of course. One can say many things about the Malfoys, but our education is irreproachable." _

_She walked in, "if you say so," she muttered. _

_He raised an eyebrow having heard her reply, "What floor do you live in?"_

_She crossed her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "are you going to harass me if I show you where I live?"_

_He gave a throaty chuckle, "depends on what your definition of harassment is."_

_She laughed, "Alright come on," she pulled him along. "I'm on the eight floor."_

"_Please, please tell me we can apparate up there?" he pleaded bringing his hands together._

_She laughed again, "Err no. Are you crazy? I put anti-apparating wards around my flat. We will take the elevator."_

"_Eleva-what?"_

_She rolled her eyes; the study of muggles should have been an obligatory class for all wizards of pureblood families. "It's a system invented by muggles to bring people from one floor to another, that way we don't have to climb several staircases." She lectured him._

"_Oh." He wasn't sure if he wanted to climb into one of those muggle inventions. _

_She smiled and tried to hide it by passing her hand on her face, "let's go, it's right there." She walked to the elevator and pressed the button to call it to the first floor. Draco stared at her and then at the heavy metal doors, a light sound was heard and a light illuminated the number '1' above the doors. _

_She stepped inside the elevator and pressed her hand on the side of the door to keep it from getting shut, "Draco, you have to come inside."_

_Reluctantly he walked inside the elevator and eyed her. She pressed the number '8' and it was immediately illuminated. The doors closed and he felt the cabin move up, his eyes grew round and he caught hold on the bar that was on the wall of the cabin. "What in Merlin's name is that?"_

_Hermione smiled, "nice gadget huh?" She didn't like to see him so uneasy, she couldn't explain why. She should have been happy to see him so uncomfortable, but for an unknown reason, she didn't like it. She went next to him and took his free hand between her own. He looked at their hands, and on his lips slowly formed a soft smile. She cared._

_A light sound indicated that they had reached the eight floor so Hermione began to walk out of the elevator, followed by Draco. "That was horrifying," he told her seriously._

_She laughed happily, "no it wasn't you big baby!"_

_He nudged her arm playfully, "hey, respect please."_

_She turned around to face him, "only because you said please," her eyes were shinning with glee, her cheeks were flustered. "That's my place," she said indicating the door with the number '3'. _

_He brushed a strand of hair that was in her face. "Well, thank you," she told him a bit shyly._

_He nodded, "it was a pleasure seeing you Hermione."_

"_You too," she turned around to leave but he caught her arm._

_He bit his lip, "wait." He let go of her arm and she stayed there looking at him, "would you like to have dinner with me, on Friday?" _

_She stayed silent. She wondered for a moment if he was toying with her. She passed in her head the events of the night and decided that he wasn't toying with her. He looked apprehensive, he couldn't be toying her. "You want to go out with me on a date?"_

_He passed a hand through his hair, "yes."_

"_Okay!" She said with a smile. _

_He smiled back, "Great, I'll pick you up at six."_

_She nodded. She turned around and went to her door, she took her wand out, murmured some incantations and the door opened. She turned around to face him, "I've unlocked the wards for you; you can now call me through the floo network."_

"_Alright, good night Hermione," he said simply._

"_Good night Draco." She watched him leave before entering her flat._

_He walked down the corridor and took the door where staircase was written. He went down the eight floors and apparated once he was outside. _

He heard her come down the stairs at a slow pace. She walked up to him until she was merely a feet away from him. "We have to talk."

-

-

-

-

-

_A.N. I hope you liked it, this was somehow the flashback chapter...there will be other. Thank you for ready and let me know what you thought...until next time!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A.N. So, so, so, so, sorry for making you wa__it so long before this chapter. The holiday period was simply chaotic and I couldn't find one single minute for my story, but I'll be back to more frequent updates now. Happy Holiday to you all...a bit late.. and thanks to all the ones who reviewed this story so far, it means the world. And on with the show!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters, places, names, etc..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The Aftermath **

**Chapter XVI**

_He heard her come down the stairs at a slow pace. She walked up to him until she was merely a feet away from him. "We have to talk."_

He straightened himself in his armchair and indicated the seat in front of him. "I agree."

She gave him a doubtful look and sat in front of him stiffly, "I have to admit that I am the problem of this relationship, no matter how I turn everything in my head, I always end up causing some trouble."

He shook his head and looked at her softly, "don't be stupid Hermione, it doesn't suit you. You are not the only one at fault and you know it."

"Of course it's my fault," she cut him off, "I left you without a word, I didn't tell you about your own daughter's existence, I'm afraid to give into this relationship so I don't believe in myself and worst of all I want to forgive Harry when all you want to do is protect me," she finished, a tear rolling down on her cheek. "It's all my fault!"

He didn't move from his seat, he wasn't angry, he just knew that some of what she was saying was the truth and that it would do no good to tell her it was a lie, it would simply end up in another confrontation. And, to tell the truth, a confrontation between them could be quite nasty because they both had strong wills. "Listen Hermione, some of our problems are you faults, I won't lie to you and tell you everything my fault because it's not and we both know it. You have your faults, but I also have mine. I kind of forced you into this maybe too rapidly; I should have left you more time to get used to the situation, to get used to my being there."

She cried softly, "you should have been there from the very start, and it's my fault that you were not, it's my fault that you missed so much of Delaney, her first steps, her first words…it's my fault she did not have a father for the first two years of her life Draco." She paused and tried to compose herself, "I cannot help it every time I see you two together and how you are both happy I feel guilty."

He stood and walked to the fireplace, "There's nothing I can do for you Hermione except tell you that I forgave you, and I am sure that Delaney won't remember that time when I wasn't there as she grows up." He walked to her and took her face in his hands softly, "we will make it so she'll forget I wasn't always part of her life by making our time together as a family count." He brushed her tear away with his thumb and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "you'll have to get over your guilt on your own, but you have to do it, because I want Hermione Granger back, the Hermione Granger who stood strong for her convictions and would never let anyone make her feel lower, The proud and stubborn Gryffindor."

She smiled between her tears, she wasn't sad anymore, but yet she was crying because what Draco was telling her moved her inside. He was right, the person she had been since she had left him was not Hermione Granger; she was nothing but a nervous, lonely girl with a baby. In fact, as she was thinking about it, she realised she had made everything in her power to feel miserable. Well, that would have to change, Draco was right, she had to come over her guilt on her own to start acting like herself again, she could do it and she would do it. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake, proud mother of a Wandless, she was going out with a gorgeous man, and she was a transfiguration teacher to her beloved former school, Hogwarts.

"Thank you," she said softly before leaning into him to kiss him, "I needed that."

He smiled, "you are most welcome."

She took a look around rapidly and stood, almost knocking him off of her, "where's Delaney?"

He stood and steadied himself, "she's with Ginny and Madam Pomfrey, we actually forgot to bring her for the tests…"

She gave him a horrified look, "oh no!"

He shook his head, "don't worry she wasn't mad, she caught me with Delaney as we were going to the dungeons and she took her for the tests, and asked me to send her Ginny."

"You were right; I was not like myself, to forget an appointment is unforgivable."

"No it's not, so I went and got Ginny from her lunch, poor girl, and she took for me against Harry, and she followed me and went to assist Madam Pomfrey with the tests."

She raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean she took for you against Harry?"

He shrugged, "exactly that, I went to get her and he was with her, so he got all upset…all because I wanted to talk to Ginny privately. In truth, I wanted to avoid the temptation to knock him down, err…what I mean to say is he provoked and told her not to come with me that I was evil and he pulled his wand on me…. I'm telling you it was getting harder and harder not to hex the bastard…"

She rolled her eyes, "you're getting away Draco."

"Err, right, she told him to give me a break and followed me so I could speak with her without have this bastard nagging." He finished his explanation.

"Once, again, unnecessary comment." She told him.

"Right, so sorry," he told her sarcastically.

She smiled, "but thank you."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, "what for?"

She shrugged, "you didn't hex him."

"For you."

"I know, thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself close to him leaning her head on his chest.

He smiled, "you're welcome," he said lowly wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I think it might be time to go pick her up." He began to move but felt her hold on him tighten.

"One more minute," she said cuddling closer, "please hold me just one more minute, I feel so good in your arms."

He kissed the top of her head, "it will be my pleasure." She tilted her head and they kissed for a moment before he broke the embrace, "I love you, and I love these little moments, but our beloved daughter is surely done with her tests by now, and I have to say I'm quite anxious to know what the results are."

She smiled, "you're right, we should go get her," she untangled her body from his and walked to the door. He followed closely, took hold on his hand and raised it to his lips to kiss it gently before they exited the room. "I love you too," she told him with a soft content smile.

They walked hand in hand in silence through the hallways until they reach the floor of the hospital wing, as they were getting ready to enter someone opened the door and began to walk out. They came face to face with the Headmistress.

"Sorry Professor," said Hermione moving on the side to let her pass.

McGonagall smiled, "I see you are a couple now."

"Yes Professor," said the couple in unison.

McGonagall nodded her head approvingly, "that is in deed great news. I just came to see Poppy to let her know I was aware of your daughter's condition and wanted the reports forwarded to me."

"I understand," said Hermione seriously.

"I also wanted to ask you something, and let me say the fact that you are openly a couple only makes this decision the wiser," the Headmistress stated. "I wanted you Hermione to take my former place as the Head of House for Gryffindor, and you Draco to take Severus' former place as Head of Slytherin. The fact that the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin are together and parents of a child, shows unity between the houses, it's a value that was very important to Dumbledore and that is important to me."

Hermione smiled brightly, she was a new professor and she was going to be Head, she could almost jump of joy, "I would be honoured to take the title of Head for Gryffindor Professor, thank you." She told her shaking her hand. She looked at Draco expectantly.

"Draco? Aren't you going to accept the honour of Severus' former post?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione stared at him and looked back to the Professor, "of course he is accepting this honour, aren't you Draco?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

McGonagall kept silent but Hermione was startled, "what? But why?"

He looked at her and then at McGonagall, "I think we have many responsibilities already, we're both teaching hard classes, and it's both the seven grades, we have to take care of our daughter, but not only that, train her to be a Wandless. I think it's a great honour but too many additional responsibilities."

"Oh, you big baby, we're together, we can do that easily!" Hermione said seriously.

Draco frowned, "quit it with that nickname, I'll do as I please, and I don't want to take the…"

"Draco, sorry to interrupt but, I was not asking. In your case it is in fact an obligation." The Headmistress stated simply.

He crossed his arms on his chest unhappily, "what? Why? You can't make me take the post."

The Headmistress smiled charmingly, "Yes I can, but that is not the point. You don't have the choice because you are the only former Slytherin in all of the Professors this year."

"Oh."

"Yes, and you know that Head need to be former students or foreigners, but we have none this year either, so, congratulations to you both. You are Heads of your former houses." She said with an amused smile. McGonagall was not the type of person to enjoy another's misery, but the look on his face. Well, it was priceless.

"Thank you Professor," he said still stunned.

"You are most welcome, now, I'll let you go get the little one, Hermione, Draco, have a nice day and be sure to be ready for Monday." She ordered before leaving the couple at the door of the hospital wing.

Hermione was smiling brightly, while gloom was written everywhere across Draco's face. "Why are you so depressed my love?"

He shook himself and smirked, "everyone hates the Slytherin house."

Hermione laughed before she pulled the door open, "don't worry Draco, you don't have to worry about Slytherin."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "and why not."

She turned around to face him and did everything she could to restrain her giggling, "Because my love, everyone hates the potion master anyway." She teased him.

He growled which made her laugh happily and followed her in the room; she reached for the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. "Don't you think she exaggerated with this house unity thing?" He asked before she pulled the door open.

"No, why?"

"She almost said that we should get married," he said as they walked in.

Before anyone could utter another word he found himself punched in the face and knocked to the ground. He could make out screams and insults of all sorts, but for one reason he couldn't figure out what was happening, he was in some sort of fog.

"Draco, please! Are you alright?" he could make out Hermione's voice, yes that was her voice definitely.

He could feel her hand on his face, he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he could make out her face, he growled lowly, "I'm fine," he told her.

"You're fine," she told him sarcastically, "you were knocked out for two minutes Draco. You are definitely not fine, please let Madam Pomfrey check you and fix your nose."

He tried to get up but felt dizzy, so he accepted her plea and allowed the medi-witch to check him. Hermione stood by his side the whole time with Delaney in her arms; their daughter was sleeping soundly.

"You're going to be alright, it's just a little concussion. Your head hit the pavement pretty hard." Hermione told him with a small smile.

"How's she?" he asked indicating his small daughter.

She kissed the top of her daughter's head fondly, "exhausted, I don't think she will be waking up for a moment. The exercises were though on her, it drained her."

He moved on the bed and left enough space for someone else on his side, "here, lay her next to me, I don't think I'll be up anytime soon either, bells are ringing in my head."

She laid her daughter on her father's side and he used his free arms to hold her next to him securely, "you know you are the sweetest picture." She told him with a fond smile.

He would have laughed, if it would not have been so painful. She walked around the bed to be on his side and leaned down to kiss him.

"Let me go, I want to..." they heard someone screaming from the main entrance of the hospital wing.

"No," they could hear the reply come.

Hermione drew her wand out when she heard commotion at the door. She raised her wand when she saw Harry open the door, rapidly followed by Ginny and Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter that is enough violence in my hospital wing, I want you to leave immediately!" said the medi-witch cursing him.

Harry stopped when he saw Draco on the bed with Delaney and Hermione facing him with her wand pointed in his direction.

She took a step in front of the bed in order to protect her family and looked at Harry with furry, "leave Harry, because I swear that if you touch any of them, I'll hex you to oblivion."

Oddly enough, Harry looked angry but calm, "you're going to marry him aren't you?"

To this, Hermione took a step back surprised, "what in Merlin's beard are you talking about?"

"I heard him ask you when you came in here," he told her nastily. He made a disgusted face and wrinkled his noise.

She moved her hand down, "that's it you're crazy, he never asked me to marry him. We barely just reconciled are you totally nuts?"

He walked closer to her, Ginny caught his robes and pulled him back, "I heard him say we should get married, I'm not going crazy!"

Ginny raised her finger in the air before saying, "actually I heard that too, not that I mind, I'd be delighted if you..."

"Ginny," Harry said warningly.

Hermione took a look beside her, Draco looked as stunned as she was, but she was happy to see that her young child had not been woken up by all the commotion. She turned back to her former friend, "are you going to attack him with his daughter right next to him?" she asked sourly.

Harry softened, "of course not; not that I planned on doing it anyway, I just wanted to talk." Ginny released her hold on his robes and he walked next to Hermione.

She put her wand away in her pocket and backed-up until her legs were pressed onto Draco's rest bed. "Leave Potter, you're not welcome here."

"Shut up Malfoy, I don't care for you. It's Hermione I wanted to see, and it's her I care about, Delaney and her," Harry replied bitterly while glaring at Draco from where he was standing.

Hermione came up with the courage needed to speak for herself, courage she had put away somewhere inside for a certain time now, "you care for me Harry? How can you say that after what you did to me?"

He tried to catch a hold of her gently but she brushed his hand away abruptly, she was not crying, she was not afraid; she was in control of her emotions. "Listen 'Mione, I was upset, and I mean really upset, and what I did, I didn't want to hurt you. What I did is unforgiveable, and if I would be in your place I'd want to knock me down..."

"Don't tempt me," she interrupted him.

He gave a low chuckle, "no, no, it's the last thing I want to do, but perhaps it would make me feel better."

She frowned, "you don't deserve to feel better."

He nodded sheepishly, "you're right, I don't. But, you know I'm a man..."

"I could have figured that on my own, thank you." She told him sarcastically.

He sighed, "What I mean to say is that I don't know how to talk things out like you girls do."

Draco whom had kept quiet until now started laughing, "Potter in case you haven't seen I'm a man here and I have never hurt any women physically even when I was very upset. It's the worst excuse I've heard."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry growled.

Draco raised himself on his elbows, "I have every right to speak; it's my lover you've attacked, the mother of my child."

Harry ignored him, simply because he knew deep inside that he was right. "Hermione all I wanted to say is that I'm deeply sorry, and I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me."

Hermione relaxed a bit, happy that they hadn't start another fight, "I'll think about it Harry, but for now, I'll ask you to leave, Draco and Delaney need their rest, and to be truthful, I don't really feel like seeing you right now, so go."

Harry sighed, looked at her one last time and then left, "Sorry Malfoy," he said from the doorframe. He didn't sound sorry at all, Hermione figured Ginny must have been pressing his hand pretty hard to get that out.

Madam Pomfrey left the family, and Hermione took a seat beside her boyfriend and her daughter. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the hospital wing, getting some much needed rest.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A.N. Here you go, hope you liked it, got sidetracked a bit but went in the good direction anyway. Please let me know what you thought, until next time! L._


	17. Chapter 17

_A.N. Here comes chapter 17, I know, I know, bad bad bad bad author didn't keep her promises. Unfortunately it's going to be really hard for me to keep the updates weekly as I used to but I will post regularly new chapter and I will finish this story, so have faith in me! Here you go, enjoy this new addition._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling._

-

-

-

-

The Aftermath

Chapter XVII

He woke up to find something warm moving against his side, naturally he thought he was with Hermione, but he was very surprised when he realised that she was in fact sitting in an armchair next to his bed. He moved and raised himself on his elbows to see what was the source of heat next to him and realised it was his sleeping daughter. He smiled fondly and used his free hand to caress her cheek gently; he turned his gaze to Hermione, whom was sleeping just as soundly.

The medi-witch walked inside the room just as he was sitting in his bed. She smiled at him gently, "how are you Mr. Malfoy?"

He wrapped a protective arm around his daughter to keep her from falling and smirked to the medi-witch. "I've been better, my head is a bit sore."

Hermione shifted in her armchair mumbling something that quite resembled, "Draco." At least that's what he himself thought he heard.

"Here, I have something for you," Madam Pomfrey told him while tossing him a vial with a nauseating green mixture moving, _wait a minute moving? Arg!, _in it.

He held it as far as he could from his daughter and himself, "no thank you." He tried giving it back to her.

"Take it Mr. Malfoy."

He wrinkled his nose with disgust, "excuse me, this is totally gross. That thing in there, it's moving for Merlin's sake."

She glared at him, "I was aware of that Mr. Malfoy. But you'll take it, whether you like it or not, and you'll be brand new after that." She pushed the vial closer to his mouth. "Stop struggling Mr. Malfoy!"

He glared at her malevolently, "I refuse to put that_ thing_ in my mouth!" He pushed back on her arm to put the liquid as far from him as he could.

Madam Pomfrey was a nice witch, but she was not a very patient witch. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips and glared holes through Draco's perfect head. "Listen Mr. Malfoy, you can do this the easy way. Or we can do this the hard way."

He smirked at her nonchalantly, "I. won't. Drink. This. Thing." He then gave her a sweet smile and handed her the vial once more.

To his surprise, she graced him with a smile and took the vial from his hands. As he was opening his mouth to ask what exactly she had in mind, he heard her shout, "_Petrificus Totallus_," in a strong voice. Her wand directed at him!

_Damn witch, I can't believe she hexed me! _Draco would have cursed, if he had been able too. But instead, he ended up feeling the moving mixture flow down his throat. He wanted to cough, he wanted to throw-up for Merlin's sake, but he could do neither. The witch had frozen everything but his mind with her spell.

She smiled at him, apparently very satisfied with herself and walked to the door. She paused before leaving the room and directed her wand at him once more. "Thank you for being so compliant Mr. Malfoy. _Finite Incantatem_!" And with those words she left the room decidedly.

"Bloody, crazy, old witch," he cursed coughing in hopes that the terrible taste and sensation he had just experienced would leave his mouth, his throat and the remainder of his digestive system.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione with a soft voice. Her brows were furrowed in concern.

He stopped coughing instantly and turned to look at her, "did I wake you up?"

She tried to hold back her smile but couldn't, "no," she told him as she shook her head. "I woke up when I heard the spell being cast, and I was fortunate enough to witness the whole scene."

He glared at her, "very funny."

She shrugged and poked his arm gently, "oh come on, can't a girl laugh a little."

"You can laugh all you want but not at the expense of your own boyfriend." He told her calmly, pouting slightly.

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and picked up her daughter cautiously. "She hasn't woken up yet?"

"No, it doesn't seem so." He replied looking at them.

Hermione caressed the cheek of the little one with her hand, "wake up little love, mommy and daddy are here." The child did not move an inch.

Draco got out of bed and stood next to Hermione watching his daughter. "Why didn't she wake up? She has been sleeping for hours."

"Delaney," tried Hermione in a sweet voice, "wake up honey." She shook the child a bit, but she didn't move. If it hadn't been from her regular breathing, Hermione would have thought her child was dead, but even if she new the baby was only sleeping, she began to worry.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she called loudly.

Draco crossed his arms on his chest unhappily, "did you really have to call that bloody witch."

"Oh, come on Draco, we're talking about our daughter's well-being here. And look at you all better, you know what she gave you worked, so quit complaining." She told him with a slight frown.

The medi-witch came walking in the room, "what is it dear?" She eyed Hermione and then Draco.

Hermione walked up to her showing her Delaney, "I'm very worried Madam Pomfrey, it's been several hours and she won't wake up."

The Medi-witch pulled her want out and pointed the tip directly on the child's head, "she suffers from exhaustion. Have I told you how unexpected her results were?" She stopped her exam of the child and looked at the worried parents with a mysterious smile on her lips.

"No, unfortunately with all that's happened you haven't told us anything," Hermione, said her curiosity growing.

"What about her?" Draco urged the older woman.

She conjured sheets with lots of marking of them; before Hermione or Draco could take a look she had put them away. "Your daughter shows powers beyond anything that we have seen. Every single record, every single piece of paper about the Wandless's, shows that she is the most powerful one that ever existed. And, that is why she will be forbidden from having a wand, something the other Wandless's were tolerated to have. Today we have seen that if a spell is spoken by the child, it is immediately performed, and believe me when I say powerful, that kid performed a O.W.L.S. level spell without any difficulties."

"She performed O.W.L.S. level spells?" Hermione breathed, her eyes round.

Draco kept silent; a million things were racing through his head. He couldn't help but wonder how the product of the union between Hermione and himself was so powerful. He couldn't help but wonder if they were to have any other children if the same things would happen. He could vaguely hear what Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were saying, but his attention was focused somewhere else. _It has to be something special, maybe in my lineage, or in Hermione's, or in the way she was… conceived. I'm a man, how would I know when she was conceived! What did we drink, were we under a spell or something? How could we make such a powerful child? The little one is barely two and she is the most powerful Wandless to ever exist. Wow. _He was brought back to reality by a rough tug on his sleeve.

"Will you say something? Draco, are you deaf?" he heard Hermione ask impatiently.

He shook his head, "sorry Love, I was lost in thoughts. I think it's incredible, it sure has some implications that I am not aware of yet."

She released her hold on his robes and placed their daughter on the bed beside her before placing both of her hands on her hips, he smiled. She looked everything like the bossy know-it-all she was back in school.

"Don't you realise the implications, our daughter is the most powerful witch ever known, the most powerful Wandless, and you want to tell me you don't know the implications yet!!!" She told him seriously, with a touch of anger in her tone.

He pulled her in his arms and hugged her, throwing a nasty look at Madam Pomfrey simply because she was there. "Don't worry 'Mione, she'll be just fine and so will we. We will face this together, you and me, and we'll succeed. We've been through worse."

She shook her head worriedly, "no, we haven't."

He kissed her forehead, "of course we have. Madam Pomfrey, is there a way to wake our daughter, it's almost time for dinner and she must be hungry, although unknowingly."

The Medi-witch rolled her eyes and got her wand out; Hermione shifted in Draco's arms so she could see what was happening to her daughter. "_Enervate!"_

Delaney's little body shook for a second before the child opened her eyes. Hermione ran to her daughter's side and picked her up immediately. "Are you okay little love?"

Delaney yawned and nodded her head, "I sleepy mommy."

Draco came closer to his daughter and offered to pick her up; Hermione reluctantly passed the child to him. "Aren't you hungry princess? You need to eat something before you go to bed for the night."

Delaney nodded her head sleepily before cuddling closer into her father's hold. Hermione smiled, but he knew she was tensed. It seemed his daughter wasn't sick very often. "Stop being such a worrywart Love, she's fine."

Hermione gave him a guilty look, "oh alright, but you can't stop a mother for being worried for her baby."

"We're talking about the most powerful Wandless here," he told her as he shifted Delaney slightly to make her more comfortable.

Hermione's eyes darkened for a short moment, "she's still my baby."

"Our baby."

Hermione turned and walked away, tired of all the commotion and wanting more than anything to escape another fight. "I'm hungry, let's go to the Great Hall." She stopped when she reached the spot where Madam Pomfrey was waiting, "thank you Madam Pomfrey, I'll see you next week for the regular schedule."

Draco stared at her for a short moment before he followed, his daughter half sleeping in his arms. He nodded his head to Madam Pomfrey when he passed her, he was polite after all, but he had no intention on thanking the old bat.

He stepped out of the Hospital Wing and followed Hermione to the Great Hall at some distance; not that he wanted to put distance between them, but she wouldn't wait and he didn't want to run with Delaney in his arms. When he entered the Great Hall, he found her sitting at the Head Table with Ginny and Neville and he walked there. He sat next to Hermione and settled Delaney on his knees; the child was still clinging to his robes; cuddled closely against him.

"What do you think we will get for our last dinner?" he asked aloud.

Everybody turned to eye him, but Ginny was the one to answer first, "what do you mean last dinner? It's not our last diner here!"

He grinned at her; "it's our last dinner before our lives become uncontrollably chaotic."

Neville looked as dumbfounded as ever, "what do you mean?"

Hermione giggled, "He means to say that the student are arriving tomorrow night and that our next dinners will be taken in a noisy and chaotic Great Hall."

She turned to look at him and he smiled nodding his head in approval, "doesn't that makes you all nervous? Tomorrow we'll be teachers."

"Talk for yourselves," Ginny said, "I'm only a apprentice medi-witch, and a very pregnant one too." She finished rubbing her stomach.

They all laughed, and a moment later food had appeared on the table; only, this was definitely not the kind of food that they were used to.

"I hungry," Delaney said happily before helping herself with a multicoloured Popsicle.

The assortment of food on the table was quite weird; it seemed to the adults that the house elves had cooked nothing but desserts, pastries and sugary stuff. Hermione and Draco looked at the table but none of them were feeling cake was an interesting meal at the moment. Neville found some strawberry ice cream and began to eat the unusual food. Nor that ice cream in itself was unusual, but it was unusual that it was served at Hogwarts, a place where muggle food was not often seen.

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment, while Delaney and Neville were savouring their respective desserts. Draco was still staring at the table while Ginny was beginning to look a bit mad.

"What do they expect a pregnant woman to do will all those sweets in front of her, I'm already as big as that flying balloon the muggles use; I refuse to look like a whale," moaned Ginny unhappily.

Draco chuckled, wondering exactly how had Hermione been when pregnant of Delaney, he began to form scenarios in his head and immediately started to laugh louder. It was exactly at that moment that Hermione stepped out of her thoughts. "Delaney Malfoy!"

The child stopped eating immediately and turned her fearful gaze towards her mommy. It was never a good thing when her mommy said her whole name.

"You did this! You made this food appear out of thin air! You used your powers again, when mommy and daddy specifically told you not to." Hermione told her daughter seriously. The child's bottom lip began to tremble, but Hermione knew her daughter, and she knew that right now, her daughter was trying to avoid the coming punishment. "No crying young lady!" As soon as her mother had said this, the child frowned unhappily and pouted.

"Make all of that go away right now!" she ordered her daughter. Delaney looked at her mother and then at her father, but refused to listen to her mother's order. "I hungry."

"Listen princess, do as your mommy said and after that we can eat. Those are all desserts, as much fun as this is, it's not good for you to eat only sweets, but I'm sure you'll like what the house elves baked." Draco said to his daughter, patiently. Hermione smiled, glad that Draco was taking her side and helping with their daughter, but at the same time, she felt incapable. Her daughter used to listen to her without any complaining or commotion; she couldn't believe how the things had changed so rapidly.

Delaney looked at the food and then at her father, and unfortunately at her mother, whom was giving her a reproachful look. She pouted even more before eyeing the food once again; seconds later nothing was left on the table, not a single sweet, and not even a spoon. "Thank you pumpkin," Hermione told her daughter, "but you will still be punished, no desserts for two days, starting tonight."

Delaney remained silent, but everyone could see she was clearly unhappy. "Could anyone explain what just happened?" asked Neville quizzically.

"Of course Longbottom," said Draco pleasantly, "you just witnessed the power of a Wandless."

"Draco," Hermione stopped him abruptly.

He turned to her, "I know that he is stupid, but he will figure it out eventually." He eyed Neville disdainfully, "see Neville, my daughter is the most powerful Wandless ever known, but you can't tell anybody because it's a ministry secret."

Neville stayed there not moving, not speaking, while Hermione glared at her boyfriend. "You had no right!"

"Hermione she's my daughter just as much as she is yours," he replied dryly, "I have as much rights as you do."

She stood and glanced at the people who were in the Great Hall, naturally they were all looking at them, but she found out with great relief that there were only seven people in the room, Draco, Delaney, Ginny and Neville; and in the entrance stood McGonagall and Harry, who both were staring at her.

She walked to Draco picked up her daughter, "Hermione stop that nonsense, you can't take her away she hasn't eaten properly yet..."

She eyed him cautiously, but took a step back. "You know what Draco, were simply not made to be." She stated before walking away from him and from the rest of the table at a rapid pace.

She passed in front of Harry and of the Headmistress, nodded her head to acknowledge her and escaped from the Great Hall.

"You have got to be kidding me," Draco said loudly as he stood abruptly, he broke into a race and followed Hermione. "Hermione," he called after her. When she refused to stop he growled, "Hermione, Oy, Granger, wait!"

"No," she yelled, "leave us alone."

He caught her moment later in one deserted hallway, "you can't keep on playing with me like that Hermione; you just can't! It doesn't affect only you and me, it affects her too." He told her angrily, pointing Delaney.

"I can't keep on like this, you always find a way to pick up fights; you always find a way to make things hard." She told him emotionally.

His eyes became filled with darkness, "_I _make things hard?_ I_ pick up fights? The truth about this Hermione is that you wanted me out from the moment I stepped in! I wasn't part of your plan, I wasn't welcomed in your life; you didn't _want_ me there!"

She held her daughter closely against her; angry tears were running down her cheeks. "That's not true! I wanted you there, every single day, and I want you there now, and I want you there for the rest of our lives, but there's always an obstacle to us, can't you see it? I can't keep on going on like this, I love you Draco, I do, but why does it have to be so hard, why does it have to hurt all the time?"

He came closer to her, half angry, half hurt. "You know what Hermione; it's complicated because we have a history, and not a pretty one. But you know what, that doesn't mean that you can give up on me; that you can give up on us, on our family, on our love. I love you and I love my daughter and I won't give up on you, and I won't let you give up on us."

He pulled her in his arms and she happily welcomes the embrace, she leaned on him and took comfort in his arms. She still held onto Delaney, who was hugging her back tightly. Draco smiled and he passed an arm around his daughter and his other one around Hermione, "my loves, I'm starving, let's go back inside the Great Hall and have a real last feast before all hell breaks loose."

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Ah__, this is it...not the story, I mean the chapter. I had some sort of storyline before, but I didn't exactly stick by it and now I'm having a hard time putting everything back together. Thus, the long gapes between the chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and until next time._


	18. Chapter 18

_A.N. Hey back so soon!__ Yeah, I'm getting better see? I should warn some readers that there is some sexual content in this chapter. I don't want anyone offended, so you are warn. Enjoy!!! (For people who will actually read)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's like the 18__th__ time I'm telling you this, are you getting as tired about it as I am? Yeah, thought so. Don't sue. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XVIII**

Draco, Hermione and Delaney walked back to their common room after their meal was taken. Everything when as smoothly as it could have gone when they walked back into the Great Hall, their peers welcomed them as if they hadn't rushed out of the room moments ago.

"Are you feeling tired sweetie?" Hermione asked her daughter after witnessing her yawn.

The toddler simply nodded her head to confirm her mother's suspicion was accurate. Draco picked his daughter up without a word and he smiled at Hermione. "Is mommy tired too?"

Hermione tilted her head on the side to look at him. "Not as much as I should. It was a long day, and it was quite eventful too, but as strange as it feels, I'm not really tired." She kicked a stone that was in her way and they all heard Mrs. Norris protest.

Draco chuckled, "serves the bloody cat right for all of those time it got me in trouble." He turned to Hermione, "I'm not tired at all; I spent part of my afternoon napping." Delaney's head was resting gently on his shoulder, he suddenly realised the child had fallen asleep.

Hermione reached out for a soft blond curl that was in her daughter's face and placed it behind her ear gently. "I can't believe she fell asleep just like that. I'm worried for her Draco; I hate that she has to go through theses tests every week, look at her, she's drained."

With his free arm he circled her waist and brought her closer to him, "I know Love, I hate it too."

She sighed; he felt her warm breath on his shoulder and it gave him a pleasant shudder. "I wish she wouldn't have to go through that."

He shrugged before realising his daughter was still asleep on his shoulder, "Damn, couldn't we do anything, talk to Mr. Diggory? Something? I can't stand seeing our little girl like this, I feel like we are turning her into a carnival beast."

Realisation dawned on her and she immediately felt her spirit rise, "You're right! I don't see why he wouldn't comply. I'm sure he would agree that it is no life for a baby." She was definitely in a lighter mood; by the way she walked it was easy to see that she was delighted. She stepped on her tiptoes and kissed Draco's cheek noisily, "You're so smart."

He chuckled, "As much as I enjoyed that my love, it was no big deal. Do you think that the minister will accept to stop her tests?" He wondered.

She shrugged, "I really don't know," she told him looking in his direction, "but I sure hope so."

They reached the door of their common room and Hermione said the password to the Lady in White. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped into the archway to enter the common room. "When do you think we should go?" Draco asked as he followed her in the archway.

"As soon as possible," she answered as she lit the candles of the living room. The only light was currently coming from the fireplace, which gave a warm and romantic atmosphere to the whole common room.

"The students are coming in tomorrow night, I wish we would have thought about it before." He readjusted Delaney comfortably on his shoulder while wondering about the best time to leave Hogwarts' ground for a few hours.

Hermione came back to face him once the lights were set, "maybe I could send him a letter?"

She indicated their daughter's room with her hand; "I wanted her to take her bath tonight," she moaned.

"I'm not waking her up to take a bath. I'll give it to her tomorrow morning." He replied while walking his daughter up the stairs to her room.

Hermione rolled her eyes annoyingly, "I didn't want to wake her up you prick; I just wished I could have given her her bath tonight, that's all."

He sighed and opened the door slowly; wanting more than anything to avoid a creaking door from waking his daughter up. "You know, I don't think a letter is in our best interest. We should go meet with Diggory with Delaney; you and me."

She shut the door after them and immediately went to pull the covers off from the bed, "I know, that's what I think too. But, when are we going to be able to go?"

He laid Delaney on her bed and Hermione promptly brought the covers back over her daughter's sleeping form. "I think we both are free Monday morning, my first class is on the fourth period and yours is on the third, so we'll have plenty of time."

"You're right."

"We just need to let McGonagall know we will be leaving for a short period of time," He told her circling her waist with both of his arms and bringing her to her feet.

She smiled, and turned to press herself against him; encircling him in her arms. "That sounds like a plan to me. Tomorrow is Saturday, so that will give the students a day to get accustomed to the school and then classes start on Monday. It should be quite easy for us to get away for a couple of hours." She rested her head against his chest; both of them looking at their sleeping daughter.

He placed his chin on her head, "I think it is the best situation, I'll tell McGonagall tomorrow."

"Isn't she sweet?"

He kissed her soft brown curls, "as sweet as her mother." She raised her head to look at him with a glint in her eyes. She gave him a small smile before she stepped on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

He immediately brought her closer to him, almost crushing her body against his. She moaned, and he took this opportunity and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips allowing him full access to her mouth. Brusquely, her eyes shot open and she pushed him backward, breaking their kiss.

"Bloody hell!"

"Hush," she told him roughly. "Come," she said as she pulled his hand and made him follow her in her bedroom by the side-door. She opened the door softly, and walked in the room, Draco in her tow. She cast one last glance at her daughter before closing the door between their rooms.

"I didn't want to wake her," explained Hermione as she gave a seducing smile at Draco. He grinned when she moved to close the space between them and brought her lips back on his, kissing him passionately, almost hungrily.

As if on cue he wrapped his arms around her and brought her body to his in one swift motion, growling as he felt her frame being pressed tightly against his. She traced his chest with her hands until her hands were wrapped upon his shoulders; giving her more opportunities to pull him to her.

Slowly, but surely, she made her way to her bed pulling him alone and never breaking their kiss except to take a short breath. His lips suddenly left hers and he began to trace sweet kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. She passed her hands through his soft blond curls and grabbed a handful of them as he reached a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh, Draco," She moaned softly.

She backed up until her legs hit the bed and fell over it; bringing Draco with her. She pulled him on her crashing her lips against his in a demanding kiss.

For a brief moment Draco broke the kiss and contemplated her. He, as a perfectly sane man, wanted nothing more than to snog her senseless and then to ravish her. But he, as a gentleman, wanted to make sure she wanted it just as much. "Hermione," he breathed, "are you sure you want to take this step?" He asked as he moved back on her to kiss her neck and trace her collarbone with butterfly kisses.

She moaned appreciatively, "oh yes, I'm sure." She pulled him to her and brought his lips back on hers, clinging on him as if her life depended on it. "I love you Draco," she breathed between kisses.

"I love you too," he replied taking a breath, as he worked his way into her robes. He groaned and was about to get his wand out to tear her clothing off of her when he finally managed to undo the button. Underneath her robes, she was wearing the Gryffindor uniform; which made him smirk unknowingly. He proceeded to help her out of her sweater until she was left only in her bra and her skirt. Once he was overly satisfied, he went back to her collarbone and kissed his way to her breasts; while rapidly removing her bra with his free hand.

She threw her head backwards when his mouth came in contact with her nipple and he gently sucked on it. Waves of pleasure coursed under her skin making her moan softly. He raised his head and brought his lips on hers once more, while she quickly grasped his robes and flung them off. Few moments later, they both were under the blankets clothing-free.

The couple relinquished old sensations, old memories as they explored each others bodies with all the passion and love they possessed. It was a new love, yet an old one and it was reassuring. Every sensation, every move his body made against hers brought back memories for her and for him. They made love like they had made love a thousand times before and it was as if they had never been apart, as if there hadn't been a two years gap between that sweet last time and their passionate love making.

He moaned her name in a groan and it gave her a new wave of shivers. She clung to him as if her life depended on that sweet and short moment of bliss. He leaned down on her and gave her one final hungry kiss as they reached the point of ecstasy together.

Morpheus welcomed them both moments later, for a long and restful night.

-

-

He shifted under the blankets and turned slightly; immediately coming in contact with Hermione's sleeping form. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She snorted, which caused him to immediately open his eyes. "Good morning Sleepy-Head." She teased him with a tired smile on her face.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Morning to you too Love." He yawned and stretched a bit.

Hermione cuddled closer and he wrapped a protective arm around her form after having stretched. "Are you ready for the arrival of the students Draco?"

He smirked, "As if anyone could ever be ready for a bunch of whining kids, with no desire to learn anything about magic." He sighed heavily and turned slightly to see her face.

She frowned, "I wanted to learn, and I was not a whiny kid!" She told him seriously.

"You have always been special Hermione Granger. You are one of a kind."

She smiled and sat in the bed, "do you really dread the students' arrival?"

"No," he shrugged. "I must admit though that I liked being free all the time. It gave me time to spend with Delaney and you."

Hermione reached for a t-shirt and some boxers in her trunk and slipped them on rapidly. "Hey! I enjoyed the sight just fine before," Draco protested.

She chuckled, "there is a kid next door who doesn't usually sleep late. I doubt it would be a good thing for her to find both of her parents naked. Plus," she gave a dramatic pause, "you didn't think I would stay like that all day." She rolled her eyes.

He sat in the bed and smiled coyly. "I wished."

The door opened and a young child came bouncing in the room. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Hermione knelt in the bed and opened her arms, "come here little Love."

Delaney rushed in her mother's arms, climbing on the bed rapidly. "Mommy 'sterday I magic; many, many magic mommy!"

Draco smiled placidly, he remained silent; realising his daughter hadn't seen him yet. Hermione smiled brightly at her daughter, smoothing her blond curls with her fingers. "Calm down little Love, Mommy knows you did magic yesterday. I'm very proud of you sweetie, you did great."

Delaney's eye caught something as her mommy was talking. Someone else was in the bed; it was her daddy. "Daddy!" she exclaimed brightly.

Draco just had the time to open his arms to catch his daughter as she flung herself in his arms. "Morning Princess."

She tilted her head on the side sweetly. "Did you bad dream daddy?" She asked him curiously.

Draco raised an eyebrow utterly confused. "No Princess. Why?"

Delaney bounced on his lap facing him. "You sleep with mommy. I sleep with mommy when bad dream."

Draco laughed wholeheartedly. "Grown-ups sleep together when they love each other." He explained patiently to his daughter.

"Like Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny?" Delaney asked.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "yes Princess. Like Ginny and Harry."

"And like daddy and me." Hermione supplied. She smiled to her daughter and crawled to the spot next to Draco. Sitting on his side, she crossed her legs and pulled Delaney on her lap.

Draco welcomes the pressure off his legs and smiled. That had to be what joy was all about. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment and he was startled when Hermione peck him on the cheek.

"I'll go take a bath with Delaney, you can get," she wrinkled her brows, "you know."

He chuckled, "right."

Hermione exited the room with her daughter on tow, and as she closed the door she winked at him playfully. He sighed, but then he remembered that she wanted him to get something on while she was keeping their daughter occupied.

Slowly he climbed out of bed, grabbed a few of his things and hurriedly put them on before exiting the room to start another day.

-

-

-

_-_

_A.N. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think, because you know that's really what's helpful and it gives the little kick to get me writing... I'm beginning to find my way back on the track of Aftermath; until next time, L. _


	19. Chapter 19

_A.N. I'm back with a new chapter for you guys. Hope you will like it, I'll try to post another chapter shortly, I'll try. Hope you will like it. Boring old me, always babbling the same things._

_Disclaimer: I'm so tired of this, I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters, places, etc. If I would there would have been many more books and Ron wouldn't have ended up with Hermione, not ever. See how sad my life is. Draco Hermione is the best. Don't sue._

-

-

-

-

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XIX**

They had spent all day getting ready for the classes to begin and for the students to arrive, Draco glanced at Hermione. She was playing with their daughter; both girls were sitting by the fire. A large pile of wooden blocks was standing tall, as they were making a replica of the castle of Hogwarts. Hermione stole a glance at him, smiling when she caught his stare. Draco put his book on the table nearby and sighed.

"Are you growing restless?" Hermione asked him without looking away from the castle.

He shifted in his seat, "a bit."

He stood and stretched, "Could we go outside for a bit? We still have about three hours before the students get here."

"Of course," Hermione said as she stood as well knocking the castle down by accident.

Delaney cried, "Mommy!" Unhappily, she tried to put the fallen blocks back where they belonged but unfortunately, she only managed to knock more down now that the structure was more fragile. She stomped her foot in frustration and pouted, using her magic she conjured the castle back to normal with the blocks all in their right places.

"Delaney Malfoy!" Hermione scolded her daughter frowning.

Draco laughed and picked his daughter up from the floor. "Let her be 'Mione, after all you were the one destroying her beautiful castle, isn't true Princess?"

Delaney nodded and Hermione smiled, "alright, but remember what we told you, no magic in front of the students, never."

"Yes mommy." The girl answered obediently. "Go outside now?" She asked her father hopefully.

"Yes Pumpkin, but I want you to put your cloak," Hermione answered grabbing their three cloaks and handing two of them to Draco.

He fastened one around the shoulders of his daughter and the other one around his own neck, "thanks Love."

"You're welcome," she replied as she fastened her own cloak. She kissed her daughter's cheek and brushed her blond curls gently with her fingers. "Let's go now."

The family walked outside and all the way to the quidditch pitch. "I love it here it brings back so many memories of victorious quidditch matches."

Hermione snorted, "You never won against Gryffindor."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I never won against Wonder Boy, but I was a great seeker."

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and hugged him in a comforting way, "of course you were Honey."

He turned a bit and wrapped an arm around her petite form. "Would you mind if I went for a flight? It's been awhile since I've ride my broom."

She gave him an understanding smile. Because she knew that as much as she hated flying, Draco loved to kick the ground and spend hours on his broom. "Of course, go ahead we'll watch you."

He grinned, "thank you." He handed her Delaney but the toddled fidgeted.

"Down Mommy!" she complained kicking in the air.

Hermione put her down on her feet, "alright, alright. You can go wherever you want on the quidditch pitch but stay where Mommy can see you."

"Okay."

The toddler began running on the green grass of the field. Draco smiled, kissed Hermione's cheek and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "_Accio_ Firebolt." He said aloud pointing his wand in the direction of the castle.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You bought a Firebolt? When did you get that?" She turned to watch her daughter, "Delaney, come back here, you're getting too far away from Mommy!"

He caught the broom as it flew next to him. "I bought it after my father died; needed to find something to spend my inheritance on."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted, "Draco, you could buy a houseful of Firebolts and you would still have the three quarters of your inheritance left."

He smirked, "yeah, you're right."

She laughed and walked to him as he mounted his broom. He sat there feet on the ground, broom between his legs looking at her. She stepped on her tiptoes and held his shoulder for balance, before she leaned into him to give him a loving kiss. She could feel him smile when their lips made contact and that made her smile too. She was genuinely happy, she was in love with Draco Malfoy, the father of her child, she was living at Hogwarts a place she loved, and she was going to do her dream job.

"Mommy, I fly too?" Delaney asked excitedly.

Hermione broke the kiss with Draco and turned to her daughter, "no little Love, not today, it's dangerous and I wouldn't want you to fall."

Draco looked hurt, and then angry, as she spoke to their daughter. "You think I would let any harm come to my own child?"

She turned abruptly to him, startled by his tone of voice. Her eyes went to his and she understood that her words had hurt him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." She closed the space between them and placed her hand on his chest. "Draco, I know you would never let anything happen to Delaney, I trust you. I trust you with my life, I trust you with the life of our child." She backed up from him to have a better look at his face.

"..."

"I do," she added when he kept silent. She groaned, "Draco! Will you say something?"

He stared at her for a moment, being stubbornly silent. He knew he was infuriating her, but there was still a part of him that couldn't help but do that.

"Malfoy!" she yelled at him.

He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face you arrogant, conceited ferret." She told him angrily, her eyes flaming.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting his broom fall to the ground, and brought his lips crashing down on hers. He gave her one short, passionate kiss and pulled away from her. "I missed that."

She pushed him roughly on the chest and took a couple of steps back, "I thought I had hurt your feelings, I thought you were angry about what I said to Delaney."

"Well I was," he tried to explain, "but what you said just made me fall in love with you all over again." He teased.

"Delaney," Hermione said aloud while beginning to search frantically around her. "Draco, do you see her? Delaney?" She said louder.

Draco started to search the fields for his young daughter, "I can't see her anywhere." He cursed himself for not looking after his daughter better. Merlin, she had been right next to them only minutes ago.

"Delaney," her mother called hysterically.

"Delaney," Draco called his daughter loudly.

"Daddy I here, I fly!" They heard from somewhere nearby. Hermione's head shot up and she screeched.

"Oh Merlin, Delaney get down. Get down now honey, you'll get hurt." Hermione said frantically.

"No Mommy I fly." Exclaimed the toddler happily. The reality was that she was indeed flying; the girl was hovering over her parents about ten feet in the air. She wasn't using any brooms or anything; she was literally flying on her own.

Draco mounted his broom and kicked the ground sending him in the air. He leaned on the broomstick to gain speed and released his hold on the handle to grab his daughter. The child yelled and kicked but mainly out of surprise because she had not seen her father coming. "Delaney, stop struggling this instant or you will fall."

"I don't fall daddy, I fly magic." She replied.

He landed on the ground graciously and handed Delaney to Hermione who had come running to them when she saw him coming down. "Oh thank Merlin, thank you, thank you." She said as she kissed the blond curls of her daughter worriedly.

Draco cleared his throat loudly. Hermione turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile, "Thank you Honey."

He raised an eyebrow, "is that my new nickname?"

She laughed, "what, would you rather I call you ferret?"

"No." He laughed too. "We should go back inside."

She adjusted Delaney on her hip, "you're right." He took his broom in his right hand and flung it on his shoulder carelessly. He took her hand in his own and they began to walk back to the castle in silence.

-

-

-

Hermione adjusted her robes; looking in the mirror she saw Draco adjusting their daughter's uniform. She smiled at her reflection; her daughter was just too cute in her little Hogwarts uniform. They had battled for a long moment over the colors they wanted her to wear, of course Hermione wanted Gryffindor's colors and he wouldn't agree. What Draco wanted was for his daughter to wear the green and silver Slytherin colors, but of course she wouldn't agree either so to cut an argument they decided she should wear no colors at all. She wore a simple grey uniform with white and black stripes, but they took off the tie or all reminders of the Hogwarts House.

"I'd like to mix our house colors so that she could wear them both, showing house unity and everything." She told him suddenly turning from her mirror.

He raised his head and stared at her, "house unity? You want to promote house unity through our daughter?"

She shrugged and walked to them, "oh come on Honey. We promote house unity every day, you're a former Slytherin and I'm a former Gryffindor, we're involved and we have a daughter, how much more promotion could we give?"

He shook his head, "look at you Miss Unity," he scoffed.

She wrinkled her brows, "come here Delaney, Mommy wants to fix your hair too before we go down." Her daughter came running to her and she picked her up before walking away to the common room bathroom.

Draco stayed in the common room and waited for them for fifteen minutes, Merlin she didn't have that much hair, why was it so long. "'Mione what's taking you so long?"

"Coming," she yelled from upstairs.

She walked down the stairs with Delaney in tow. He walked up to them and together they exited their common room and began walking to the Great Hall, they went down six staircases and arrived in the Entrance Hall. Hermione handed Delaney to Draco and kissed them both on the cheek. "Take care of her; I'll meet you once I've shown the way to the students."

He nodded, "alright Love, do us proud, scare the hell out of them." He chuckled when she gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"Alright now go," she told him and he turned away and entered the Great Hall where many of the other professors were already seated.

Hermione looked back at the Entrance Hall main door and stood straight. She waited for a few minutes before she heard the commotion of the students behind the doors. She smiled nervously, pulled her wand out of her pocket and used it to open the doors magically.

Before her stood hundreds of students, some of them young first years, and some from other years, she motioned them to enter and they all did in unison. Most of the first years were gaping and looking at her in awe, while the others had mixed emotions, both about returning to school and about meeting the famous Hermione Granger.

She heard some murmurs in the crowd and she was certain she heard her name being mentioned many, many times. She cleared her throat which brought back silence in the crowd. "First years, up the stairs follow me, all others are welcomed to go sit down at their house tables in the Great Hall," she told the students seriously. When the students began moving and chatting a little bit too loud she added, "Without any commotion please. Thank you."

She walked up the stairs where the first year students were waiting for her. "Now, now students, hush, silence please. Thank you. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a few minutes you will walk into the Great Hall and be sorted in front of your fellow students. As some of you must know there are four houses here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; each and every one of you will be sorted into one of these houses. I will call your name one by one and you will come at the Head table stage and get sorted."

She faced them all and looked at their faces, "Are there any questions?" She waited for a moment but they all kept quiet. "Alright, well wait here for a moment I'll be back to get you shortly."

With that she left the nervous students in the main staircase and made her way in the Great Hall. She opened the door and saw that the returning students were all seated and waiting patiently for the first years to come in. She walked directly to the Head table and smiled when she saw Draco and Delaney sitting right next to Neville; an empty seat was waiting for her next to her daughter. She looked at the Headmistress and smiled, "Professor McGonagall, the students are ready to be sorted, is everything ready here?"

"Yes Hermione, you may proceed with the sorting ceremony, as you can see the sorting hat is waiting on the stool." The older woman answered nicely.

"Perfect," she said as she made her way back to the doors of the Great Hall. She stepped out of the room and into the Entrance Hall, closing the doors behind her back.

"First years, please come here and make a line in front of me. In pairs please." She told them seriously.

They walked down the stairs and came in front of her getting in pairs and making a line. Once they were all ready Hermione turned and opened the doors of the Great Hall, leading the way inside the vast room. All the students were quiet as the first years walked in the middle alley to get to the front of the room. Once they were there Hermione climbed the few stairs to get on the platform of the Head table and turned to the assembly of students.

The sorting hat began to sing his new song and all stayed silent while it sang words that some of them could relate to, and others that no one understood. As always Hermione thought, a prediction of what might happen this year was laced in the words it sang. Once the sorting hat was done with its song, Hermione cleared her throat, picked up the hat from the stool and took out her piece of parchment from her robes. "When I call your name come up on the stage and sit on the stool." She instructed the first years, just as she remembered being instructed in her first year by Professor McGonagall herself.

She read on the list the first name and called, "Avery, Miles."

The boy walked up to the stage and sat on the stool, she put the hat on his head and moment later, the sorting hat shrieked, "Slytherin."

And it went on like that, student after student. "Brown, Rosalie."

"Gryffindor!"

"Corner, Violet."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dobbs, Cameron."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hodges, Lucas."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hooper, Devan."

"Gryffindor!"

It went on like that until she had named every single student on her list and they had all been sorted into their respective houses. Once it was over she pulled her wand out of her robes and sent the sorting hat and its stool back into the Headmistress' office magically. She nodded her head at McGonagall and walked behind the table to take her seat. After a speech from the Headmistress, food appeared on the table and the feast began.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, this was the commotion that they had been waiting for, now everything would be getting more complicated.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Here goes, students have arrived, that means less time for the couple to get all lovey-dovey. But don't worry, there's more in store for them. Hope you liked it, let me know! Until next time. L._


	20. Chapter 20

_A.N. I have to thank all of you guys for reviewing, it really means the world to me and sometimes that's exactly what I need to keep writing. So, many, many thanks to you all!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters, and this is getting old. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter XX**

"Hermione."

Hermione turned her head and smiled at Ginny. "Hello Gin."

She nodded, "have you seen that girl?" she asked as she motioned at the Slytherin table.

"Huh, which one?"

She pointed a blond first year Hermione remembered from earlier. "What about her?"

"Isn't she a Zabini?"

Hermione shrugged, "I think her name his Ashlyn Zabini, why?"

"Do you think she's Blaise's sister?" she asked with curiosity.

"Blaise doesn't have a sister," Draco barged in.

Hermione stared at him, "are you feeling alright Hon?"

Ginny snickered but stopped abruptly when Draco turned to glare at her. He rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Sorry," she told him.

"She's probably a cousin or something, Blaise didn't have a sister and his father died when he was quite young so..." he trailed off explaining his point.

"I know that Alicia's cousin is a first year this year so that's why I was wondering. She was sorted into Gryffindor, Andrea Spinnet I believe." Ginny told them both.

Hermione nodded and passed her hand in her daughter's blond curls. "Do you want some cake Dee?"

The toddler nodded, "yes Mommy."

She placed a piece of pumpkin cake in her daughter's plate and took a piece for herself. "You've been really good tonight sweetie," she told her daughter proudly.

"Mommy, students live here now?" Delaney asked between two mouthfuls.

Hermione smiled and looked at the crowd, "Yes little love, they will live in the school with us and Mommy and Daddy will teach them how to use magic."

"Ok." The little girl said happily before she brought the fork back to her mouth.

They finished their meal and looked at the children talking happily, enjoying their first night at Hogwarts, with nothing to fear, nothing to anticipate but long hours of homework and never ending History of Magic classes. Hermione saw Professor McGonagall getting up and she waited, knowing another shorter speech was coming.

McGonagall walked to the front of the stage and cleared her throat. "Students, your attention please. Now that the feast is over I will ask you all to retreat to your common rooms for the night. Exceptionally this year you don't have classes tomorrow, so enjoy your free time, get ready for your classes and for you first years get acquainted with the castle. Now please follow your respective Prefects, they will show you the way to your common rooms."

That being said, she clapped her arms indicating she wanted them to move. The prefects stood and walked at the end of their tables near the main doors. Hermione could hear them shouting their house name and 'follow me', or 'this way please', and she didn't know why but it reminded her greatly of her first year when Percy did exactly the same thing. The students exited the Great Hall without much commotion and within minutes, the teachers were left alone in the vast room. McGonagall looked at her teachers, "Good luck with them." She told them before making her way out of room.

Hermione got up quite suddenly and rushed after the Headmistress, "Professor McGonagall!" She called as they both reached the Entrance Hall. The eldest woman stopped in her tracks and turned upon hearing her name being called.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione caught up with McGonagall and took a few minutes to gain her breath. "Professor may I talk to you for a short moment."

"Of course Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Actually I wanted to ask a favour, could we, Draco, Delaney and I be excused for a couple of hours on Monday?" When the Headmistress kept quiet she went on with her explanations. "We want to meet with the Minister of Magic, see, Draco and I, we're feeling really uneasy about the many tests Delaney has to go through and we would like to discuss that with him."

"Is your daughter alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled nervously, "of course she is, it's only that I'm getting tired of seeing my daughter suffering long hours of tests and I would like to talk to Mr Diggory about that. I hope we can find a way to make it easier for her, she is not malicious, she is not dangerous, she inexperienced. That doesn't mean I have to see her work to exhaustion."

McGonagall mused for a moment the information Hermione had provided. "I see."

"Do I have your permission to leave Hogwarts on Monday for a couple of hours? I don't have any classes before the afternoon and neither does Draco, so we wouldn't miss any classes..."

"It's alright Miss Granger. You have my permission to leave Hogwarts on Monday, and rest assured that you have my blessing with your demand to the Minister. I will see you when you get back?" She told her, not really asking, but informing her that she wanted a follow-up on their situation.

"Of course Professor, thank you Professor." She said sincerely.

"You're most welcome. Goodnight Miss Granger." McGonagall told her before turning her back on her and making her way out of the Entrance Hall.

"Goodnight Professor," Hermione said with a huge smile. To say she was pleased was an understatement; she was relieved.

Hermione walked back into the Great Hall and went to her little family. On her way, she crossed path with Ginny, Harry and Neville whom were exiting the room together. "Goodnight." She told them without acknowledging exactly one of them. She wanted to make peace with Harry, she knew he was making efforts, but the truth was that deep down inside, she wasn't ready. She had forgiven him his bad behaviour many times in the past; she knew he was living difficult times. But now, his life was perfect, he didn't have a Dark Lord to demise, he didn't have threat against his life, he was married, employed, and about to have his first child. He had no valid reason to freak out of her like that, so she wanted him to think, and she must admit, she wanted him to feel guilty also. She saw him trying to stop her but she continued, and he understood what that meant.

When she reached Draco and Delaney, she told him they had McGonagall's permission to leave on Monday and she picked up her daughter from her seat, adjusting her on her hip in a more comfortable position. They left the Great Hall together and climbed the six set of stairs that brought them on the floor of their common room. On the way the chatted joyously about anything and everything with Delaney, explaining to her once more how things would be at Hogwarts from now on.

"5 points from Slytherin, Mr. Avery," Draco said when he caught the young man wandering in the hallway. "What are you doing in the Gryffindor tower? You should be in your common room as instructed by the Headmistress."

"I was lost."

Hermione sneered, "5 points for lying to your Head of House Mr Avery," she scolded the third year student.

Draco smirked, "keep on like this Mr Avery and your house will be the last of the four."

The boy frowned, "Yes Professor _Malfoy,_" he said in an unpleasant tone. He turned around and headed down the nearest staircase, sending a few looks back at the couple.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and both sighed, "see Honey, they're not whining, they're planning our demise already." Hermione teased her lover.

He snickered, "now Princess that was a perfect example of what we don't want you to become." He told his daughter before kissing her forehead affectionately. Hermione laughed and they resumed their walk and went back to their common room.

-

-

-

Hermione went upstairs to put Delaney to bed while Draco sat by the fire relaxing a moment. This had been a long day; he was looking forward to the rest of the evening because he would be able to spend time with Hermione before he had to run out for a round of patrols. As he waited for her to come down, Draco stared at the fire and contemplated on how this big adventure he was living with Delaney and Hermione had started.

_To say that Draco was nervous was an understatement, and to be honest he couldn't understand why. He was almost angry with himself for being so anxious. 'It's only a stupid date, no need to eat your socks over it Malfoy,' he admonished himself. He was wearing a black sweater and black pants, nothing too casual, he had planned something nice, but not overly chic because he knew it wasn't her type. Instead he chose a quiet and romantic little restaurant by La Seine with a view on the Place Saint-Michel. It was really sweet, and he knew, for it was one of his favourite restaurants in Paris, that the food there was absolutely divine. He sighed, he was sure she would like the place, but would she like him? That question was what made him so nervous. He wanted her to like him, he wanted her to forgive him for the torments he caused her in school; for every mean word he had ever told her._

_Draco Malfoy was a new man; for one he had grown out of the bullying boy he was in school and for two he wanted to redeem himself for all the wrong he had caused in his earlier years, he knew now that those prejudices he had, were wrong. One of the people whom he probably had bullied the more had been Hermione, he hated to admit it now, but even then he was infatuated with the girl. If only he hadn't been drilled to hate muggleborns._

_He had always admired the girl despise what his father had told him, she was brilliant, and courageous, she wouldn't let anyone, not even him, bring her down. It took a couple of years for the girl's beauty to grow, but Draco was probably the first one to recognise how beautiful she was becoming. It was nothing like the other girl's artificial beauty, hers was pure and natural. She wasn't superficial, not like many of the girl Draco had dated in the past, not like many of the girl his father would want him to date anyway. He hated his father for many reasons, but one of the most important of them was because of the way he had brought him up. He had been drilled in the ways his father wanted him to follow, he hadn't received any love or compassion growing up, Draco, even as a young child had been beaten up whenever he would disagree with his father or refuse to do as he was asked, no ordered. Draco couldn't imagine having any children anytime soon, but he had promised himself long ago never to be like his father had been with him._

_He gave his image a last look in the mirror before he disaparated with a popping sound. He reappeared in a small alley next to Hermione's building and he walked at a steady pace until he had reached the entrance gate. He pulled on the handle and walked inside the main hall calmly, or as calmly as he could, considering what he was about to do. He made his way to the dreaded horrible moving cabin that Hermione had called an 'enervator' last time he came here. He stood in front of the doors for a moment, sighed, and pressed the button he had seen her press, with the arrow pointing up. When the doors opened, he reluctantly stepped into the elevator and pressed number 8, when the doors closed he almost regretted his decision._

_Eight floors and a few minutes later Draco was able to get off the elevator and the best thing was that he had made it to the 8th floor. "Stupid muggle machine," he grumbled under his breath._

_He walked rapidly to Hermione's door, and stopped when he reached it. He passed his hand through his hair in a reassuring, usual gesture and he knocked on the door._

_"Just a minute," he heard her shout from inside the flat. He stood, and as he waited he could hear her busying herself around the apartment._

_When he heard her footsteps approach the door he took a step back. "Who is it?" She asked through the door._

_"It's me," Draco said simply._

_He thought he heard her snort, "Aren't you Mr. Obvious?" she teased as she opened the door. She had a small smile on her face, a clear sign that she found the situation quite amusing._

_"I wasn't sure you would open to 'Draco Malfoy'." He told her sarcastically._

_She shook her head as she laughed, "don't you know Mr. Me, that Draco Malfoy is my sworn enemy? Of course I wouldn't open the door for the likes of him."_

_"Real funny Granger," he huffed._

_"I thought I was Hermione now." She told him seriously._

_He smirked, "not when you make jokes at my expense."_

_It was her turn to huff; he smiled. "Arrogant git!" she dared._

_"Stubborn know-it-all!" He replied on the same tone._

_She crossed her arms on her chest and frowned. "Do you want me to close the door?"_

_He stopped smirking instantly and became serious, "No."_

_She laughed, "Do you want to come in?"_

_"Merlin, that was easy!" he joked._

_She made a disgusted face, "Eww, Malfoy, get your mind out of the gutter." But she knew by the tone he was using that he was merely teasing her again, so she stepped aside to allow him inside._

_He rolled his eyes, "you know you're something Granger, don't you?"_

_"Sure Malfoy," she replied with a smirk of her own._

_It didn't seem to bother him anymore that she used his last name. It seemed even natural, as if it was inside knowledge between them. The way she spoke his name was definitely daring and teasing, but it didn't hold any disdain anymore._

_"Draco?"_

_He mused about their previous exchange for a moment, "Draco?"_

_"…"_

_She sighed heavily, half tempted to poke him hard on the shoulder or step on his foot. "Draco!" she said exasperatedly._

_He turned his eyes on her, "I'm sorry, what?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "I said, would you like something to drink?"_

_He looked at her and realised they were now standing in what was surely her living room, her flat was decorated with much taste, and it seemed really nice and big from where he was standing. "Yes, please."_

_"I have some butterbeer, water, soda, juice, milk, and I'm pretty sure I have some wine somewhere." She offered, counting the possible choices._

_"Err, do you have any firewhiskey?"_

_"Mm, no probably not."_

_"Butterbeer then, that will be fine." He told her._

_She nodded and left him on the spot to go to the kitchen; she went in a corridor of the apartment and disappeared. She reappeared a few moments later with two bottles of Butterbeer in her hands; it was at that moment that Draco really took notice of her appearance. She was a vision, nothing less. Her hair was curled perfectly and she had brought it back a little, but not enough to prevent it from falling on her shoulders. She was wearing a dark pink knee length dress, with straps crossing in her back. It was elegant, but also sexy, in a sense that it was adjusted enough to let him appreciate her curves. "You look beautiful," he told her as she came back in the room._

_She stopped for a moment, "thank you." She stuttered and she handed him his bottle. "You look handsome yourself."_

_He was tempted to tease her and reply, "I know." But he didn't. Instead, he nodded his 'thank you' and he opened his bottle. He took a sip out of the drink as he looked at her._

_"Would you like to sit down?" She proposed, more nervously than she had been before. She indicated the seats of her living room._

_He picked an armchair and sat in it comfortably, "thank you."_

_She sat in a sofa, facing him. Her eyes were burning holes in his head. He raised his eyes to meet hers, "I made a reservation in a small restaurant."_

_"…"_

_"I'm sure you'll like it."_

_Again. "…"_

_"Hermione?"_

_She looked away from him, "Draco, why did you ask me out?"_

_He was startled by the question, but he knew the answer. "Because I wanted to," he shrugged._

_She turned her head to look at him, a look of total disbelief on her face._

_"What?"_

_"Seriously, what I want to know is…why you wanted to?" She told him bluntly. "Listen I know that we…I mean, we we're never pals or anything close to that. I never envisioned the possibility that you could tolerate me, least of all like me, so why did you save our life, why didn't you deliver us to him, and why do you want to go out with me?"_

_He smirked, "Gee, Granger, you sure don't plan on making my life easy do you?" He saw how serious she was and guessed how important it was for her to know so he explained. "I always admired you in school."_

_She scoffed._

_He rolled his eyes, "seriously Granger, if you want to know; don't start interrupting every damn second."_

_"Sorry," she apologised while rolling her eyes at him._

_"As I was saying, I always admired you in school, you were brilliant, courageous, and everyone liked you."_

_She almost stood, "that's so not true!"_

_"Granger!"_

_"Sorry."_

_He sighed, "Well, you had friends, friends whom would have given their lives ten times for you. I had none of that. Sure, I had good grades." She gave him a surprised look, "Don't look so surprise, it's insulting." He told her with a frown. "I was on your tail in every single class."_

_"I didn't know."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "now you do." He smiled. "Anyway, you fascinated me. But, I had no choice but to hate you because of all the craps my father had drilled into my brain." He stood up and went to sit beside her, she stared at him, "listen Hermione, I really wanted to get to know you better, because the truth is that I have liked you for a long time and if things had been different in my life, you would have been my date at the Yule Ball."_

_She gave him a small smile, "you know Draco, I think it was for the best that you didn't ask me out then..."_

_"Why?" he cut her off._

_She was a bit surprised, "Err, I would have said no."_

_She smiled and he began to laugh, "Right," he said after a couple of seconds. He stood again and offered her his hand, "I think we should go now, if we don't want to be late."_

_She stared at him._

_He sighed impatiently, "Granger, must I remind you that you did in fact say yes when I asked you out..."_

_She took his hand and stood, "Yes, I knew that."_

_"Alright then," he said turning to face her. "Why did you say yes?"_

_She shrugged, "You've always fascinated me." She replied before making her way to the door. Draco shook his head in amusement and followed her._

-

-

-

_-_

_A.N. Here goes, I hope you liked it, the rest of their first date will eventually appear in an upcoming chapter...Let me know what you thought._


	21. Chapter 21

The Aftermath

_A.N. Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter took a long time to come. And I still can't believe I have over a hundred reviews, WOW! Thank you so much guys. I'm thrilled! Now, this chapter didn't come sooner because I was reading Twilight, New Moon, and I'm still finishing Eclipse, so it took a bit of my time this week. If you haven't read the series by Stephenie Meyer, I would suggest it to anyone who likes fantastic. Yay!! There will be a movie for the first book in December 08…Okay, so I realise most of you guys don't care, so I'll leave you alone, now. On with the story!!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters. But Delaney belongs to me!!_

21

21

21

21

**The Aftermath**

Chapter 21

He woke up and felt Hermione's form against his. Her arm was across his chest and her head lay on his shoulder, he could feel her breath against his face, soft and regular. He detangled his body from hers and hoped off the bed. He yawned and stretched before turning back to look at her. She was peaceful; she looked happy. He smiled and walked out of the room and into the bathroom for his morning routine. After taking a bath and getting dressed, he went to wake his daughter up. He walked into her room and opened the curtains of her windows, allowing the sweet morning light into the room. He turned to take a look at his daughter and realised that she wasn't in her bed. He looked around the room rapidly, everything seemed normal so he made his way back to Hermione's bedroom, or their bedroom and opened the door quietly. The vision he had was even more charming then the one he had before leaving; his daughter had climbed into the bed and was now sleeping against her mother's form, comfortably cuddled. He decided to let them sleep for a while and walked downstairs to the common room. What a lovely Sunday morning it was. 

Having nothing better to do then to wait for the ladies to get up he fastened his robes over his clothing and decided to go outside and patrol. After all, he knew for sure that some of his own students would be doing forbidden things already, being the Head of Slytherin. He walked in the 7th floor hallways for a moment; he crossed the path of a few Gryffindor students and took off points from one of them because he had hexed another of his fellows. He then went down the sis flight of stairs needed to access the Entrance Hall, pushing the door open, he found himself outside, by this sunny, and cold morning. Surely the sun would warm the weather up in the afternoon. He took a walk, took time to think, took time to breath, and came back inside about an hour later. 

He figured Hermione and Delaney were probably up by now, so he made his way to their common room. He smiled at the Lady in White and whispered their password to her. "Rainbow Popsicle," he shook his head, he shouldn't allow his daughter to pick up their password. The painting nodded and opened. Draco walk in the common room and realised it was empty, so he walked up the stairs and into Hermione's bedroom. 

Hermione and Delaney were awake, but they were still in bed together, Hermione was playing in Delaney's hair and the little girl was levitating her stuffed dragon Pinkie. Draco walked in and smiled, he closed the space between Hermione and himself and kissed her forehead when she looked at him. "Morning Sleepyheads." 

Hermione smiled when he leaned down to kiss her lips, "Hey morning man." 

He caught hold on his daughter, and held her in his arms kissing her nose, "Morning Princess."

Pinkie the dragon flew in her hands and she smiled at her father, "Morning Daddy." 

"Did you have a nice girl time together with Mommy?" 

The girl nodded, "yes Daddy! Put down Daddy." He obeyed his daughter and set her on her feet. 

Hermione, whom had gotten up while Draco was chatting with their daughter, wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his back. He covered her hands with his, "I love you," she said to him softly. 

"Just because I let you sleep?"

She nodded against him, "yes, but also for other reasons." 

"Which are?" 

"Oh, Draco," she groaned. 

He laughed as he turned around to face her, while keeping her in his arms. "Why don't you go get dressed, and all prettied up, and I'll take care of our little one." He proposed, kissing her lips gently. 

She hugged him tighter, "How I love you," she kissed his lips sweetly one more time. "Delaney, Daddy's going to take care of you this morning." She told her daughter gladly.

"Okay." The toddler said as she went by her father and grabbed his now free hand. She pulled him along as she left the room; he turned around to see Hermione blowing him a kiss before she closed the door.

They disappeared, and Hermione was left alone in her room, with time for herself. She decided to take a long bath and took time to choose an outfit in her closet before that. As she sat in the hot vanilla-strawberry scented water, she reminisced on the events of her life. She thought she should probably thank Ron, because without him, she wouldn't be that blissfully happy. 

21

21

21

_They had arrived at the little restaurant he had made de reservation in about an hour ago, so far, Hermione thought everything was going smoothly. She thought he would have picked an unnecessarily chic restaurant, but he hadn't. The restaurant was wonderful; it was simple, sweet and quiet. They had a table on the terrace with a view on La Seine and all of the Bateau-Mouches that were sailing there. She sipped her wine and smile at him. _

"_It's really a lovely restaurant Draco, thank you for bringing me here." She told him before taking a bite in a piece of fresh bread._

_He swallowed his own bite, "you're very welcome," he replied. "It really was a shame that you didn't know this place."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you." She said sarcastically._

_He sneered, "don't be stupid, you never were, why start now?"_

_She snorted._

_He raised an eyebrow, "how very un-lady like of you to snort."_

_She glared at him; that date wasn't as much fun now. "Shut up Malfoy, or you will have to explain to many muggles how your companion just mysteriously disappeared into thin air." _

_He rolled his eyes at her, "actually, it's Draco. And you Granger, are way too susceptible for your own good."_

_She stuck her tongue at him, "Bouncing ferret."_

"_Gryffindor's Princess."_

"_I was not!"_

"_Well, neither am I a bouncing ferret."_

_She laughed quietly, "oh but you were."_

_He glared at her; "you're way too susceptible for your own good Malfoy."_

"_Draco."_

_She shook her head, amazed. "Tell me," she tried to change the conversation, "what have you been doing since the war ended?"_

_He shrugged, "nothing much, if you must know. The final battle changed my life..."_

"_For the best?" she interrupted._

_He nodded, "for the best."_

_She urged him to continue so he obliged. "My parents were sent to Azkaban for their allegiance to the dark side during the war..." He looked at her intently, "our manor being the general headquarters of the Dark Lord and everything..."_

_She nodded, remembering only too well that last time she was in his manor. _

"_I was spared prison because I had proved my allegiance to the light before they actually won the war. You know, by saving you guys in the room of requirements and at home..." He trailed off, lost in one of his own memories._

"_Potter testified for me, not that I understand why he would, but it spared me. I know he testified for my mother too, because apparently she had lied to the Dark Lord to save his life, but somehow it didn't repair all the wrong that she had done, in the eyes of the Wizenmagot at least." _

_Her Heart went to him; he looked so sad. She knew his mother had died last year, apparently her frail condition wasn't meant for Azkaban. Her health had declined rapidly and she had died. Only Lucius was still serving time in Azkaban. "I'm very sorry for your mother Draco. I wish they wouldn't have sent her to Azkaban; then maybe... she'd still be there."_

_He shook his head sadly, "I don't think it would have changed anything. She wasn't strong, she was frail and weak and the war had been hard for her. She is simply another victim of this war."_

_Hermione nodded her understanding. She extended her arm and placed her hand on his, in a comforting way._

_His eyes went to hers and he gave her a small smile. "After everything was settled, I traveled for the Order, following leads on escaped death eaters. I caught some of them, and when they told me that they did not need my anymore, I flew," he seemed to think for a moment. "I flew, to forget."_

"_I knew you were reconstructing Hogwarts with your friends, but I couldn't stand England anymore, so I left for France, called Delphine and entered Beaux-Batons to passé my seventh year exams and my NEWTs." _

"_You graduated?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, in Beaux-Batons while Hogwarts was being reconstructed." _

"_Not fair," she frowned. "You graduated a whole year before me."_

"_Yes, and I've been living here ever since, occupying myself with some random things."_

"_Like?"_

"_Nothing much. What about you?" He asked with interest._

_She was about to answer when the waiter came by their table holding a plate in each hand, "Monsieur Malfoy, le repas est servi."_

"_Merci, Jean-Pierre."_

_Hermione glanced at their identical plates, "the duck looks delicious."_

_Draco nodded and smiled as he took a piece of the tender meat, and ate it hungrily. "Mm, absolutely divine." He told her after he swallowed. _

_She swallowed her own mouthful, "you're right, this is the best duck I've ever had."_

"_I'm glad you like it."_

_She didn't respond a thing; she had taken another bite of the flavoured dish. They ate their meal mostly in silence, talking between mouthfuls of the delicious food. After diner, they had walked for a moment, and even went to Notre-Dame and spent a few moments there looking at the magnificent architecture. They had talked, about many things, many important and some totally random. The reality of the situation was that A, she had a date with Draco Malfoy, B, it was really a nice date, C, she thought she might actually like him. _

_She couldn't believe it herself at that moment, but she realised hours later that she liked the man her childhood tormentor had become. After walking for what seemed to be forever, hand-in-hand they apparated back in the alley near her flat. They took the muggle elevator to her floor and he walked her up there, like the gentleman he claimed to be. _

_Hermione turned when they reached the door of her flat and smiled at him warmly, "Thank you Draco, for the evening, I really enjoyed it."_

"_I should thank you, for you accepted my invitation in the first place." He told her sincerely._

"_You're right, you should thank me." She laughed, teasing him._

"_Well, thank you," he said beginning to turn back, "goodnight Hermione." _

_She stood for a moment, astonished that he was leaving so bluntly. He turned to look at her, the lack of response feeling wrong. "Are you alright?"_

_She stared at him and shook her head. "No."_

_He closed the distance between them and gently grabbed her arms with his hands, "what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, goodnight." She moved in an attempt to leave._

_He groaned, "Hermione." He gripped her just a little bit harder so she wouldn't leave._

_She raised her eyes to meet his. "What?"_

"_The truth." _

_She rolled her eyes, her cheeks becoming flushed. "Well…" She trailed uncomfortably; it was one thing to do it, but another one to say it. "I thought the evening went better than that…"_

_He looked puzzled, "than what?"_

_She shrugged, "than you turning around and leaving like that."_

_He laughed a bit, making her even more uncomfortable. "What did you expect?" he asked with a suggestive smile. _

_She rolled her eyes, "get your mind out of the gutter Draco."_

_He laughed._

"_Seriously," she mumbled. _

"_Well," he urged. "__**What**__ did you expect?"_

_Her cheeks burned and she knew for sure she was becoming redder by the second. "I thought you would…"she trailed off. "Kiss me," she said, just above a whisper._

"_Oh." _

"_Forget it, goodnight Draco." She said rapidly before trying to escape him and go back to her flat to hide. _

_Instead of letting her go, he pulled her to him, and before she knew it, his lips came crashing down on hers. His kiss was possessive and passionate, but it was also sweet and tender. In fact, this kiss was so moving that it was hard to describe, she never knew such passion existed. She pressed her body to his, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, deepening their kiss. She felt him smile against her mouth. He pulled away slightly, resting his cheek against hers, she could feel his breathing on her face and on her neck; it sent shivers down her spine. "I wanted to kiss you all night Hermione."_

_She looked surprise, something he couldn't see. "Then why didn't…"_

_He pulled away from her and kissed her lips once more, briefly, sweetly. "I didn't want to pressure you, I wanted to make sure you were comfortable around me…so that I could ask you out again."_

_She laughed softly, "that's sweet, but I liked the kiss better than your previous goodbye."_

_He tilted his head once more, and kissed her even more passionately. He broke away and breathed heavily, "I should really go now"_

_She gave him a sad look._

"_Woman, you have no idea of the effect you have on me." She smiled, and he returned her smile evenly, "I'll go now, goodnight Hermione."_

_She nodded, "Goodnight Draco."_

_He turned to leave, but changed his mind and turned back to her for one last sweet kiss. He then turned and walked away, leaving her on her porch, watching him. "I'll call you," he added without looking at her. And with that, he disappeared around the corner. _

_Hermione smiled to herself and turned to unlock her door. That evening had been amazing! She walked in her flat and flung herself on her sofa, falling asleep only moments later; a soft smile on her face._

_21_

_21_

_21_

When she came down the stairs she was relaxed, and dressed. She could hear the crackle of burning wood that was coming for their fireplace and the low voice of the man she loved, as he was apparently reading their daughter a story. 

"Hey Lovebirds," she called, "what are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts, A History_." Delaney said happily, apparently delighted. 

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned, "yeah, apparently, like mother, like daughter applies here."

Hermione smiled teasingly at him, "she's a daddy's girl too, you'll see when she gets angry."

He huffed. 

"Do you like the book Sweetie?" She asked her daughter as she closed the space between them. 

Delaney nodded and jumped from her father's lap, "yes mommy. Can we eat now?" 

Hermione picked her up, "of course little Love, let's go eat."

Draco rose to his feet and he walked to Hermione, kissing her head affectionately. "Let's go Love."

They walked together out of the common room and made their way to the Great Hall. They were used to the deserted hallways and the commotion came as a surprise for them. Delaney watched the students with mild interest, holding onto her mother's neck securely. "Mommy? Which student is yours?"

Hermione smiled, kissed the top of her head affectionately, "all of them Dee."

"Really?" asked the blond toddler, her eyes round. 

"They come to classes separated in groups and depending on their year." She explained patiently. 

The little girl nodded. "Mommy and Daddy are going to start working on Monday honey, so you are going to spend time with your Aunt Ginny." Hermione told her daughter.

Delaney frowned, "I know mommy. You told me full of times."

Hermione and Draco laughed at her comment. They reached the Great Hall and walked in the middle hallway to the Head table. Neville was sitting at the table eating and having a conversation with Professor Flitwick. Hermione took the place next to Professor McGonagall, whom was talking with the new Arithmancy teacher, whose name Hermione couldn't remember. She placed her daughter next to her and Draco sat between Delaney and Neville, nodding his hello to the catastrophe magnet politely. 

Hermione grabbed a toast and rapidly spread it with orange marmalade before giving it to her daughter, "here honey, do you want anything else?"

Delaney shook her head, a mouthful of toast already in her mouth. Hermione filled a cup of milk for her daughter and pushed it in front of her. "I want you to drink it all, understood?"

The toddler frowned unhappily, "I don't like milk," she moaned. 

"I don't care, you have to drink it. It's good for your health and it helps your bones to grow." She explained patiently, pushing the cup in front of her daughter.

Draco watched the exchange, without taking part. He knew that Hermione wanted him to back her up, but he also knew that Delaney would start to plea him for help, so he kept quiet. He grabbed a toast and began to eat with appetite. 

Delaney was pouting now, and with the frown she already had painted on her pale face, Hermione knew, that she was in for a tantrum. "Delaney, calm down. You will drink your milk or you'll spend the rest of the day in your room young lady."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Delaney," Hermione warned, her voice tensed. She was afraid they were in for a display of magic, but she couldn't let her child win because of that. She couldn't because, as young as Delaney was, she was brilliant, and she knew that if she allowed her to disobey, she would loose the authority she had on her daughter. 

Draco had sensed the untamed magic floating around his daughter too, "Hermione, maybe you…"

"No." She cut him off. She turned her eyes back to her daughter, "Delaney Hayden Malfoy, I swear if you use your magic in front of everyone in this room, I'll lock you in a dungeon for the whole day. By yourself!"

Delaney's breathing became heavier; she clearly was furious, "I don't want to!" she yelled aloud. Using her powers, she flung her glass of milk across the Great Hall.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "You are in for some trouble Delaney Malfoy!" She told her child between gritted teeth. 

Surprisingly, the event was not of interest to anyone, or at least to any of the students. The occupants of the Head table were the only ones starring at the young child, for they all knew of her special condition. "Delaney," Draco said unhappily, "you know you are not allowed to used magic in front of he students, we told you that a thousand times already."

She turned to look at her father, her eyes still darkened by her anger. He tried to touch her, but he was repulsed by a golden glow surrounding his daughter. This time however was different from the last, he was unable to pick her up, but he wasn't thrown against the wall. The golden light surrounding their daughter grew brighter by the minute, until they couldn't look in her direction anymore. 

Hermione looked at the crowd of students, now that had gotten their attention all right. "Delaney stop." 

But she wouldn't stop and the light grew brighter and brighter until it disappeared, leaving an empty spot between the incredulous parents. 

21

21

21

21

_A.N. Hope you liked it, let me know, I love, love, love to know what you think. And I hope their first date (part two) was believable too…. Until next time, L._


	22. Chapter 22

The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter 22**

_A.N. I feel like it's been a really long time, sorry about that. I am obsessed with twilight…. I've been doing videos with the actors of the upcoming movie, I've been re-reading the freaking books non-stop, I swear I love Twilight as much as I love Harry Potter… Anyway, here comes another chapter, hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everything related to._

22

22

22

22

22

Hermione's eyes were round as she stared at the spot her daughter had occupied only minutes before. "Merlin," she breathed.

Draco watched the crowd of students in the Great Hall; surely they were all staring at the empty spot between Hermione and himself. He sighed and stood, first on his feet, and then on his chair, "Sorry everyone about this display of uncontrolled underage magic. Unfortunately, our daughter is prone to such displays but don't worry, it's nothing her parents can't control." He gave the crowd a serious look. It was a believable explanation, or at least it seemed so, because the kids quickly went back to their conversations, ignoring the potions master, completely.

Hermione watched as he stepped off the chair, she stood and went to whisper in his ear. "She could be literally anywhere, we have to find her Draco."

"I know that Love. Don't worry," he hushed. "We'll find her."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him quietly. Her features were anxious as she raced solutions through her mind. "She has to be in the school, after all there are wards protecting it, even she couldn't break that."

She raised her head to look at him, information registering. She quickly let go of him and ran to Harry's side, "Harry?"

"What?"

She extended her hand in front of him, "the map, I need it."

"Hermione…"

"Merlin no. Just give me the freaking map Harry." She asked impatiently shaking her empty hand in front of his face. Draco was by her side now, completely clueless at what was happening between the former friends.

"Hermione shouldn't we start looking for Delaney?" He asked, his tone on the verge of impatience.

She ignored him completely, "Harry please."

The boy who lived sighed and reached in his pocket for a small piece of parchment, a blank piece of old parchment. Hermione didn't wait a moment; she caught the piece in her hand and ran from the Great Hall, barely thanking him. Draco raised his eyebrows before following her out of the room.

She didn't wait for him, as soon as she was outside the Great Hall she pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped the parchment. He appeared through the doors as she said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He walked up to her and closed the distance between them. He glanced over her shoulder and saw the parchment changing before his eyes. "What the hell?"

She jumped and turned around rapidly, "Merlin Draco," she said breathing heavily, "You startled me."

"Sorry. What's that?" He asked pointing his finger at the map.

Hermione's eyes were searching the map for her daughter's name anxiously as she whispered, "the Marauder's map."

Draco rolled his eyes, "and what is the Marauder's Map?"

She shrugged and flipped the page over, "a map of the school and its grounds. It has everyone on it and it shows his or her location. It should show us where is Del."

"Nice map, is it Potter's?" he asked curiously.

She nodded as she kept searching. "No wonder he never got caught." Draco mumbled.

Hermione ignored him; she concentrated on the dots that were moving around on the surface of the map. After a couple of seconds she sighed with relief. "There she is," she said smiling as she pointed a dot.

Draco squinted his eyes focusing. "Hagrid's hut?"

"Let's go," she told him. "Mischief managed," she added tapping the parchment with her wand once more. The parchment erased itself rapidly, becoming once more nothing but an old piece of yellowish parchment.

"That's really nice," Draco, said impressed. "Does this thing comes from Zonko's? I want one."

Hermione huffed and she grabbed his hand pulling him along as she passed through the main doors leading outside. She quickened her pace until she was running smoothly. Draco followed, his running faster than hers. When they reached Hagrid's home they slowed until they were walking regularly. "I really want one Hermione, tell me where he bought it."

She rolled her eyes at him, "he didn't."

"Then how?"

They reached the door and she knocked softly before explaining, "The map was created by the Marauders. They only made one."

"Coming," they heard from inside.

"And before you ask me," she stopped him from talking with her hand on his mouth. "The Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and that vile Peter Pettigrow."

He groaned; making her laugh. "Yeah, you'll never get one."

The door opened revealing Hagrid, Fangs and Delaney. The little girl was sitting on the back on the gigantic dog, ridding him happily. "Hullo Hermione." He frowned when he saw Draco. "Malfoy."

"Hello Hagrid, I'm so sorry she appeared in here just like that. I promise it won't happen again." Hermione said frowning.

Hagrid shrugged, "I don't mind the little one, she grew much. She was still little last time I saw you." He said with his big voice.

Hermione smiled, and closed the space between the half giant and herself hugging him roughly. "I missed you Hagrid."

"Come in, come in." He said grumpily, as they walked in he brushed a stubborn tear away from his eye.

Hermione walked up to Delaney and picked her up from Fangs back. "Mommy no," Delaney complained.

"I don't want to hear a word from you young lady. Mommy is really mad and you deceive me very much." Hermione said calmly. She settled her daughter on one of the large chairs and bended in front of her to be on the same eye level.

"Hermione," Draco tried.

She didn't do anything to acknowledge the fact that she had heard him. "Delaney you will be punished, a whole week without any sweets."

"No," the little girl yelled unhappily.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. You used your powers in front of the whole school when Daddy and I specifically told you not to." She scolded. "And to top that you refused to listen to Mommy."

Delaney's face decomposed as she listened to her mother's reproaches. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Hermione's face couldn't help but soften. "I know you are little Love, but you have to understand that you can never use your magic in front of the students, ever again. You have to promise to Mommy and Daddy that you will not use your powers in public anymore."

The little girl nodded her head understandingly. "I Promise."

Hermione stood and picked up her daughter again. "If you break your promise Delaney, Mommy will have to bind your powers and she doesn't want to take your magic away from you."

Draco picked up his daughter from her mother's arms. "We won't take you magic pumpkin, don't worry." He rubbed the back of the upset child in slow circling motions.

"Draco," Hermione growled angrily, "you can't just do that!"

"Do what?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Tell her we're not going to do, what I just told her I would do."

Draco wisely chose not to reply. He calmed his daughter and waited patiently by the door. He was not a big fan of the half-giant and was quite anxious to leave his hut. Hermione sat next to Hagrid on his couch and talked with him for a moment. "I'll go take a breath of fresh air," Draco said indicating the door.

"Sure," Hermione said absentmindedly, "You do that. Delaney why don't you thank Hagrid for taking care of you?" She said to her daughter gently.

Delaney waved to Hagrid. "Thank you uncle Haggy."

"Yeah," Draco added as he left, "thanks Hagrid." He frowned as he left the little house, unhappy that his daughter was relating to the half-giant as if he was family.

Hermione smiled to Hagrid, "sorry about him."

"Err, tis not you fault 'Mione." Hagrid answered with a smile. "I don't like him much either."

Hermione laughed, "you don't have to, as long as you are civil to him I don't ask for more. I know his past sometimes catches him, but the man he is…. he is nothing like the boy he used to be." She took one of Hagrid's big hands between her two small ones. "I love him very much, as long as you can live with that, everything's fine."

"For the little one, tis the best."

"I agree." She nodded as she stood relinquishing his hand. She hugged him around his neck, being barely able to wrap her arms around because he was so huge. "Thank you Hagrid, for taking care of my little girl. Thank you so much."

"Twas nothing 'Mione." Hagrid mumbled.

Hermione let go of him and she stood up straight. "Thanks again Hagrid, I'll come visit you soon with Delaney."

He stood and followed her to the door, opening it for her. "All right, see ya."

Hermione stepped out of the hut and walked to where Draco and Delaney were sitting in the grass. Delaney got to her feet rapidly and ran to her mother; jumping in her arms when she kneeled on the grass. Hermione rose to her feet, adjusted Delaney on her hip and closed the space between Draco and her. She frowned at him, whom was still sitting lazily. "You could have been a bit nicer to Hagrid Draco. It wouldn't have killed you, you know."

He graciously stood up as he shrugged. "I didn't feel like being nice. I don't like the giant. And I would rather she would not call him an uncle."

Hermione was furious, "what, why?"

"He's a half-giant for Merlin's sake."

Hermione started walking away from him furiously, "and you Draco Malfoy are nothing but a pompous, prejudiced, git!" She yelled at him before running away with her daughter.

He ran after her, "Hermione." He yelled. "Hermione." He growled this time.

He caught up with her easily and as he did that he caught hold on her arm, leaving her no choice but to stop. "Let go of me." She told him harshly as she turned around to face him.

"Hermione," he said more calmly now, while he tried to calm her too.

She couldn't bring herself to stay calm even when she realised her daughter was witnessing their spat. "I just told Hagrid how I love you and how you were not the boy you used to be. Mean, cruel and prejudiced. How could I be so wrong?"

He took hold of her arms softly, "You are not wrong, I am not that boy."

She shook her head unbelievingly, "You just acted like him 2 minutes ago."

"Hermione, I am not that boy. I don't want her to be too close to him because I know how giants can be first hand. I won't let her get hurt, and if I thought that your friend Ginny could be harmful to her, even she wouldn't be allowed to be close to her; or alone with her for that matter." He explained to her breathlessly.

Hermione somehow managed to claim her calm back. She couldn't be angry because he wanted to protect their daughter, but still, he should trust her with the well being of their daughter. He should know she would never let her come in harms way. "You should know that I would never allow my daughter to be with someone who might cause her any harm. Hagrid is not dangerous."

He frowned, he tried to keep his calm, but in reality he wanted nothing but to knock some sense into her brain. He had seen the horrors that the giants had committed during the war; seen how they could be bloody and cruel. He had witnessed their beloved pets eating the remains of their victims; he had witnessed things that still gave him terrifying nightmares. "He himself might not be dangerous Hermione, but just look at the kind of creatures he keeps as pets, damn do I have to remind you of the dragon?"

"Of course not," she said outraged.

"I don't want her near him because that man is totally incapable of taking care of something as fragile as our daughter. He's fit for monsters." He added angrily.

She took a deep breath, summoning every fibber of her being. Somehow she managed to keep her calm. "I know it must have been hard for you, and I know you don't like Hagrid, and I respect that. So, I won't leave her alone with him, except for special cases. I promise I'll be there with her when we visit. But I won't stop her from seeing him, she loves him very much and he loves her too. Draco, he doesn't have a family. Harry, Ron and I have always been sort of his family, and that won't change."

"Fine." He said finally releasing the grip he had on her arm.

"Fine." She replied coldly, turning away and walking back to the castle.

He kept pace with her without talking. They both were still angry at one another, and they knew they needed to process those feelings alone. Draco opened the doors for Hermione and Delaney and they all entered the Entrance Hall together, Hermione took the stairs to their dorms while he took the stairs for the dungeons. She paused looking at him walking down the stairs slowly, "Where are you going?" She asked, puzzled.

"Office," he replied coldly. He had a harder time than her, dealing with his anger. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wash away the images of the carnages he witnessed when he saw Hagrid. His mere presence seemed to trigger these awful memories. He had been there with Madam Maxim, talking with the giants. Draco knew, because he had seen them the summer when they had rallied the giants to their cause.

Hermione sighed, not giving him an answer. It was not as if he was asking for one anyway. She climbed the stairs slowly; she didn't have the energy anymore. All the stress of everything that had happened in the last weeks had worn her out. "Sweetie, would you like to take a nap with mommy?"

"Okay."

"Good girl." She kissed the toddler's head; smiling absentmindedly. When they arrived to the portrait of the Lady in White she said their passwords and entered their common room. The fire was lit, creeping gently. She walked to her bedroom and settled Delaney on the covers. "Do you want to change, or do you want to stay dressed?"

"I don't want change Mommy."

"Good." She climbed in bed with her daughter, threw the covers over them both and cuddled against her child's form. Their calm breathing was the only thing that could be heard, moments later, mother and daughter were sleeping soundly.

22

22

22

22

A.N. Not exactly the most eventful of my chapters I know. I'll be moving the story faster from now on. The frames between the chapters might be days, weeks or months…. depending. There will still be around 6 to 8 chapters before the end. I'll be planning to keep the story on track until the end. Let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

_The Aftermath_

_A.N. I don't think sorry covers it. I would have to say that I had a bit of a writer's block, and my obsession for the Twilight Series did consume a lot of my time. I found the little book I had lost which contains all my notes and plots, and therefore should be able to move on with this story again. Hopefully, stay tuned, I promise the next chapter will come fast enough._

_Disclaimer: Still belongs to J.K. Rowling, not to me. I definitely own Delaney though. _

* * *

The Aftermath

Chapter XXIII

The rest of the day had been uneventful; Hermione and Delaney had woken up after a short nap and had played inside the walls of their common room. Hermione had spent her day wondering what Draco was doing and why was their relationship so difficult. She made her daughter pick up her toys when she realised it was almost time for dinner. She helped her daughter clean up and then she picked her up and walked out of their common room.

"We have a little stop to make before we go eat. Did you have fun this afternoon honey?"

"Yes Mommy, where we go?"

"Mommy has to see Uncle Harry." Hermione replied, feeling the Marauder's map in her pocket.

She reached the Potter's rooms and knocked on the door loudly.

"Just a moment," she heard Ginny say from inside.

The door opened abruptly, "Hermione!"

Hermione settled Delaney on the floor and the child ran in her auntie's legs. "Hello Dee." Ginny said with a smile to the child.

Hermione fidgeted nervously, "is Harry here?"

Ginny gave her a surprised look while she patted the toddler on the head gently; acknowledging her hug. "Sure, Harry could you come here please? Here, come in, come in." She motioned for Hermione to come inside.

As Hermione and Delaney were walking inside the living room, Harry came in by another door. "Hermione...hi."

Hermione nodded her head, "Hi," and she pulled the parchment from her pocket handing it to him. "Thank you for that." She added before turning her back on him and making it back to the door.

He caught up with her, "Hermione wait, I don't want it to be this way. Please."

"Come on Delaney, we have to go for dinner honey. Listen Harry, I don't like the situation either, but I can't just forgive and forget over such a short amount of time." She told him sincerely, "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying give me time."

He nodded, but couldn't keep himself from hugging her awkwardly, "I will, even if it pains me not to have you in my life right now, I'll respect that. Just remember I love you, and I also want you to know that I came to terms with your relationship with Draco," when Hermione made a face at him he added, "I'll do my best to behave."

She smiled at him, "thank you Harry." She said softly, her voice merely above a whisper. "I love you too, and I always will. We've been through so much together, I don't think anything could ever change the way I feel for you."

Ginny sniffed her eyes watery. "It's so beautiful; you are making a hormonal woman emotional."

Harry smiled at his wife, kissing her forehead. He then turned to look at Hermione, whom had picked her daughter up and smiled. "Run before she starts weeping, it's horrifying."

Hermione laughed and walked out the door feeling a little bit relieve. She knew now she would have to tangle with her next problem; Draco Malfoy. Being the courageous Gryffindor princess that she was she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner; ready to face the wrath of her lover. But when she arrived she saw that he was not there. She walked to the table and took her seat with her daughter on her side. "Where in Merlin's name is your father?" She asked out loud, talking to herself.

"Daddy?" Delaney asked curiously.

Hermione smiled at her daughter and started putting food in their respective plates. "Do you want pumpkin juice honey?"

Delaney nodded enthusiastically, her mouth already filled with food.

She poured the glass of juice for her daughter while her eyes kept wandering over the crowd of the Great Hall. She wondered why Draco wasn't in for dinner yet, and she kept reliving their fight, trying to find out what could have made him so mad.

A flash of white light on her side startled her. She turned to see what had happened and saw that her daughter had once again disappeared.

Another flash of white light caught her eye in the entrance of the Great Hall and she heard her daughter shouting happily. "Daddy!"

Hermione raised her eyes in time to see her daughter appear in her father's arms. He caught her and steadied her on his hip. He smiled at his daughter and gave her quick kisses on the cheeks. Hermione watched and noted that this behaviour was a good sign. He slowly made his way to the table deliberately avoiding Hermione's eyes. He settled Delaney on the chair in between Hermione and himself and took his own chair.

Hermione shook her head, "good evening Draco. How was your day?" She asked sweetly, deliberately showing her exasperation.

Delaney watched her father expectantly, curious to know what he had done today that kept him from playing with her mommy and her.

"Perfect," he replied shortly.

Hermione glared at him, offended. "Perfect," she said on the same tone. "Eat your food Delaney." She told her daughter before going to her next task; completely ignoring Draco Malfoy.

She ate for a while ignoring him and carefully keeping an eye on her daughter when she realised she had forgotten the previous magic trick of her child. She turned to look at her daughter while trying to avoid making eye contact with _him_. "Delaney, you will go into time-out after diner, do you know why?"

Delaney pouted, and nodded. "I did magic."

Hermione leaned her head so that she could be on eye level with her daughter. "Little Love, it's not because you did magic, it's because you disobeyed mommy. You can't do your magic in front of the students, you know that."

"Yes mommy," her lip quivered lightly, "I sorry mommy."

Hermione smiled tenderly at her daughter, "it's okay for this time Delaney, this will be a warning, but if you disobey again, you will be in time-out."

Delaney smiled with relief, "Okay mommy."

Hermione eyed Draco, curious to see if he was paying attention to them at all. She frowned; he wasn't. He sat there eating, paying attention solely to his plate; wearing a smug smile on his beautiful face.

"Pompous git," she muttered under her breath. Focusing her attention on her own plate she went back to her previous task. Need I remind you; ignoring Draco Malfoy.

Moments later, as she was focusing on her important task, Harry and Ginny came in the Great Hall. As they came closer, Hermione realised after she had chastised herself for looking, that Draco was glaring openly at Harry. When they passed next to them, Hermione smiled, "Hi Harry, hi Ginny."

Harry smiled surprised, "Hi Hermione, hello Dee, Draco," he finished politely.

Hermione smiled even more, she knew that was direct provocation to her boyfriend. Draco raised his eyes to glare at Harry, with as much hostility as he could muster. "Potter."

Harry nodded, and he led Ginny to their seats. Hermione finished her meal in silence, wiped her daughter clean from all of the residues of their meal. After that was done, she picked her up from her chair and left the Great Hall without throwing a glimpse in Draco's direction.

Hermione went back to their common room, played with her daughter for a while again, and then gave her a long bath. When she was in her pyjamas, Hermione settled her in her bed and read her one of the Tales of Beadle the Bard. Once Delaney was tight asleep, Hermione stepped out of the room and went back to their common room where the fireplace was lit. She took a seat on the couch that was the closest to the fire and she began to read.

Draco walked in the common room a while later, Hermione was comfortably settled in her seat one leg tossed under her, the book in her lap. Before he could do or say anything she spoke, not raising her eyes from her book. "If you're going to be like that, you're welcome to go back to your old room."

He stopped walking, "and how am I?"

She raised her eyes to look at him, "cold."

He nodded and took a seat in front of her. "If I tell you I'm sorry will you let me come to bed?"

Hermione shrugged, "I still don't know what I have done to deserve that kind of behaviour from you."

"Hermione…" he started.

"Or even what your daughter did, that she wouldn't get any attention from you today." She cut him off.

"Now that's not true." He said defensively. "Listen, I don't want to go into details, and I don't have to. Need I remind you that I am not a child you can send to his room when he is being naughty. I needed to spend some time on my own, I'm sorry that I was cold with you, I was upset about what happened and our discussion. I'm still upset actually."

Hermione softened, "I don't understand why you got so upset over Hagrid."

He nodded, "I know, I understand that now. You can't possibly imagine what is going on in my head when I see him with our daughter. And I wouldn't want you to know what I know. Let's just say that I have an history with the giants, and it's one I never want to see being repeated again."

Hermione tossed her book on the coffee table and stood, in three quick steps she was by Draco's side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap gently, her body melting into his naturally, as if it was meant to be there. She pressed her cheek against his wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his skin.

"I'm sorry too." He said before kissing her neck gently.

He took her lips with his and wrapped her up in his arms, rising to his feet. He made his way to their bedroom without ever breaking the kiss. Entering the room he went directly to their bed and laid her gently there, following her in one swift motion. She giggled, grabbing him and pulling him on top of her again. He growled as he pressed his body against her, sliding his hands under her sweater. Short moments later, they were both in their most simple apparel, pressed against each other, exploring each other's body with their lips and hands.

That night, every problem was resolve, every feud was forgotten, as they made love passionately to one another.

Hermione woke up and smiled tenderly, feeling soft hands against her face. Draco woke up and felt the need to cough; he had a mouthful of soft blond curly hair in his mouth. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "hello little Love."

"Mommy, I wanted to sleep with you too," Delaney said pouting prettily.

Hermione pulled her daughter against her hugging her close. Draco smiled sleepily and placed a soft kiss against his daughter's cheek. He wrapped his arms around both his daughter and girlfriend bringing them close together.

"Daddy," Squealed Delaney in a high voice, "you're squeezing me."

Draco laughed wholeheartedly, "Hermione Love, do you hear something?"

"No Draco, nothing."

"It's me, I'm squeezed," struggled Delaney, between her parents.

"Who said that?" asked Draco innocently searching the room with his eyes.

Delaney sighed loudly, "Me daddy."

"Who?"

Hermione was trying as best as she could to hide her laughter from her daughter, she knew very well how temperamental her child was, so much like her father. She knew also that within the next few seconds her daughter would loose the bit of patience she had left, and Draco would be on the receiving end of her tantrum.

"Me daddy," she said, finally loosing her patience she wriggled in his arms and turned to give his a powerful kick on the leg.

"Delaney, don't kick!" Draco admonished his daughter, pointing her face with his finger.

Delaney refused to answer; instead she just kept on wriggling and twisting in all of the possible ways, to get herself free from her father's grip.

"Daddy let me go," she whined.

Draco growled and began mimicking biting his daughter in the neck, "Never," he growled again before pulling the child on top of him to tickle her. She laughed and screamed multiple times, up to the point where Hermione had her hands over her ears covering them up from the high tone.

"Alright, alright," she tried to calm both father and daughter down. She sighed, unsuccessful. She jumped out of bed while Draco and Delaney remained oblivious, too caught up in their little fighting game. She took a short moment to watch them, smiling fondly, before she left them playing to go to the bathroom for her morning routine.

When she came out of the bathroom several minutes later she was showered, dressed, and frowning. "Draco, I thought you would have prepared her at least! We are going to meet with the Minister this morning. We don't have much time, you know we both have classes this afternoon and we have to leave right after lunch."

He smirked annoyingly, "Gee Hermione, I just didn't feel like it. We have plenty of time, you get her ready while I go prepare okay?"

Hermione sighed, "sure honey."

As Draco left the room, Hermione kneeled to face her daughter and smiled, "let go get you ready little love." She picked her up and made her way to her daughter's room slowly, "your father knows he's going to pay for this one, oh yes he does."

* * *

_A.N. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will move forward in time a bit faster… Day-to-Day is beginning to get harder and harder to be possible, so there will be new elements and new twists….and hopefully Ginny will pop soon. So stay tuned. Your grateful author as always, Laurel._


	24. Chapter 24

The Aftermath

_A.N. Here you guys, another chapter already. Didn't have to wait as long for this one did you? Chapters should come more regularly now, first of all I have my precious book, and than well...I simply feel like writing. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated characters, places, plotlines, Etc..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter 24**

Several things had happened in the last few weeks. The first important event in Draco's eyes had been the restriction they had imposed on the ministry regarding Delaney and her Wandless abilities. He was glad that Hermione had had the nerve to challenge the Minister on his decision to summit Delaney to several tests each week. He had not been happy when he saw how exhausting theses tests were for their child, and neither had her mother been.

That was when they had decided to meet with Amos Diggory, to discuss the possibility of bringing the tests to an end or at least to reduce their frequency. It was a relief that the man understood how the parents were feeling, or maybe it was simply because he had a lot of affection for Hermione due to her past accomplishments. Either way, the result was the same; their daughter was free of those tests except for once a year, which was a relief. One test a year was the minimum requirement until their daughter would reach maturity at sixteen. They needed to keep tab on her abilities. Draco was incredibly surprised that they would allow the tests to stop, he knew that the reports that the ministry had received up to now were incredible; he also knew his daughter held into her small body more power than even Dumbledore ever managed as his age advanced. This idea was a tad bit terrifying to the young parents. All in all they were pleased with the result of their escapade and they had returned victorious to Hogwarts.

"Professor, can I set up an appointment with you after class?" The Zabini girl asked him for a third time.

"Why?" he snarled when he got out of his reverie.

"I have some questions on the effects of the Forever Yours potion Professor." She explained with a sweet, way too sweet smile.

"The library is filled with books with all of the information you need Miss Zabini. I don't have time for some stupid love potion which is not by the way related to my class at all." He told her harshly.

"But it's a potion class."

"Go back to your seat Miss Zabini, and be aware that love potion are restricted by law. So before you get it into your head to make one, think twice." That said, Draco looked down on his parchment and ignored the girl. She waited a few seconds before going to her table to her partner.

Draco sighed, ever since that girl came across him; he had been annoyed with her. Even more when he had found out that she was not related in any way to Blaise Zabini. The only thing they shared was their last name. Her father was actually a muggle. But that was not the reason he was annoyed with the girl. She was simply a pain in his ass. She seemed to follow him wherever he went and she kept on flirting with him in class. He couldn't understand why she had an obsession with him, but he had confronted the Headmistress with his problem. She had laughed, not really taking the problem seriously, after all it was not the first time a young girl was infatuated with her Professor, and it was even more understandable when said professor was young and quite charming.

So Draco had done everything in his power to make the girl hate him, he had acted nastily, had given her diminutive feedback, and he had refused most of her answers even when they were almost correct. He found every flaw he could in her, and used it to make her angry. He wanted nothing to do with her; he often flaunted the fact that he was happy both with his daughter and her mother. He had even brought Delaney to class twice, the first time seemed to had an effect on the girl, but the second time she had tried to impress him by going to talk with his daughter. That was the last time Delaney had come to class, poor toddler had very much disliked the girl and had used her shield to repel her, causing some problems in the classroom and an explanation in the Great Hall the next day.

Draco and Hermione had publicly announced the capacities of their daughter that day. After all of the controlled and accidental magic the child had displayed in front of unsuspecting students, rumours had started to run around the school. The students were advised that the magic was not always perfectly control and that they should never try to make the child use her powers or even to stop her from doing so. The rule was that they needed to get a Professor or someone from the staff, to take care of her, if they ever found her alone doing magic, which had never happened yet.

Delaney grew at a normal pace when it came to physicality, but her mind seemed to expand as fast as her powers. Even at her young age she was able to speak quite good now, making complete sentences and speaking clearly. Ginny spent most of her time showing her all sorts of stuff, and the little girl learned at an incredibly rapid pace.

Draco lifted his eyes to watch the clock, "Time's up. Bring back the ingredients in the front, wash your cauldrons, bring me a sample in a vial, and after that you may leave." He told his first years, a bunch of Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

A hand was raised. "Yes," Draco told the young boy.

"Professor, I don't have a vial."

Draco sighed, took a vial and brought it to the boy. He then returned to his desk to keep on correcting his third year's papers. There was a soft knock on the door before Hermione appeared in the doorframe. Draco shot her a quizzical look, she had a class at that time today, and he knew that.

"Could I talk with you for a moment?" She asked softly.

He eyed the class rapidly; everyone was looking at Hermione with an interested expression. He nodded to her.

"Keep quiet, I'm not far." He said before standing up, he glared once at his students.

When he reached Hermione he questioned her with his eyes but she wouldn't look at him in the eyes. He took her hand and gave her a quick kiss before pulling her out of the room and closing the door behind them; a nice little display of affection to his girl, right in front of Zabini. Ah. He smiled smugly to himself.

"What's wrong Love?"

She still wouldn't look at him completely; she kept on looking back at her feet and then at his face to study his expression rapidly. "I'm not sure now is the best time, maybe… could you meet me in the common room after your class?"

He frowned, now what could have happened that made her so uncomfortable. "What happened Hermione? Is Delaney alright?"

She nodded, smiling a tiny smile. "Of course she's alright, everything's fine. It's just…I need to talk with you about something and I don't think now is the best time."

He cupped her chin with his hand and made her look at him. "Love, if you came to me in my class it must be something important."

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then, tell me. If it's important I need to know."

"But your class is not done."

"And why aren't you in yours?"

"Errr."

"Wait here." He told her impatiently. He turned the doorknob and entered the room at a rapid pace. He stood in front of the curious students. "Class is dismissed early, leave the things on your table, bring the vials in the front and go."

Nobody moved, they just watched as Draco stood there impatiently. "Now!"

He went back to the door and pulled Hermione in the class. "Wait for me a minute, you can go sit at my desk."

He went back to the table with the vials and collected the things his students gave him. "Thank you, make sure you're not late for your next class. Good afternoon."

When everyone in the room was gone but Hermione and him, he went to the door to close it. He then performed a few spells to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed or heard.

"Now," he said as he turned to watch her. "Tell me what is going on." He pleaded as he made his way to her quickly. He took a chair and brought is close to hers. He sat himself right in front of her and took her small hands in his.

"I've been feeling on and off lately."

"Yes, I know that."

"Today was worse."

He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek unconsciously.

Hermione took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "I went to see Madam Pomfrey for a potion."

"Are you sick Hermione?"

"Not exactly." She said before looking down, her eyes focused on their joined hands.

Then, realisation dawned on him, his mouth opened in shock and all he could let out was a simple, "Oh."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione, said her eyes meeting his. They were full of unshed tears.

"What, why?"

She pulled her hands away from his, wiping away tears that had fell. "Don't you understand Draco? I'm pregnant."

He cleared his throat. Wow. "Ye-yes, I got that alright."

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. This is—."

He frowned; he couldn't understand her reaction. He thought she would be trilled. Damn. _He _was trilled.

"You're mad." She said apprehending his silence.

"No." He thought for a short moment. "Why aren't you happy Hermione? This is great news. So why aren't you happy? Did Madam Pomfrey tell you there was a problem with our baby?"

Hermione watched him, shocked. _Our_ Baby.

"Hermione? Is there a problem with our baby?"

She shook her head, unable to voice her answer. She choked back a sob as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "You're happy." It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course I'm happy, aren't you?"

She smiled, "I'm not sure."

"Now, is there any reason why you wouldn't be, is there any problem at all?" he asked; fear paralyzing him from the pit of his stomach. Of course if anyone were to ask him, a Malfoy never feared anything.

She wiped the tears of her cheeks once more and passed her hand in her hair. "We never talked about the future, about having more children, I never thought, Merlin why didn't I think about that possibility."

"Everything's fine?"

"Yes. I'm so relieved you're not angry. Thank you."

"I'm very happy Hermione. You are the woman I love. You are the mother of my child and I never thought of planning the future because I thought it was obvious that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you both. This baby is a gift—."

Hermione giggled. Both from the relief she felt and from the happiness and love.

"I'm kind of upset you thought I would be angry though." He said with an eyebrow raised to mark his point.

She threw her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry. It was more the situation than you that I doubted honey."

"Hum."

She kissed his lips sweetly. "You're going to be a daddy…again."

He smiled, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words. I'm so glad you didn't run."

She smacked his shoulder, "that is so not funny Draco."

He grimaced. "Sorry. Before we become parents once more, there is something I want you to do for me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what?"

"Marry me."

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

"Ginny! Are you alright in there?"

She knocked on the door loudly once more.

"Are you even in there? Delaney, Ginny, answer the door."

She heard something fall on the floor inside. It took only a second for Hermione to get her wand out and to should at the door, "_Alohomora!"_

She stepped inside the room and saw her daughter getting up from the floor, "I fell," was all she told her mother as an explanation.

Hermione walked up to her and picked her up. "Where's your auntie?"

Delaney had a sly smile. "In her room." She giggled before adding, "She's changing her clothes."

Hermione set her daughter on the floor. "You go play with your toys in the living room honey, Mommy will be right back."

She watched as Delaney ran to play with dolls in the living room and she made her way to Ginny and Harry's room. The door was closed so she knocked softly. "Gin, are you alright?"

"Come in."

Hermione opened the door and quickly understood the situation; Ginny's water had broke. She walked right up to her and hugged her. "Honey, you're having your baby!" Hermione said happily.

"Gee, thanks 'Mione. Never could of gue— argh!" She was unable to finish her sarcasm because a contraction had just cut her breath.

"Take small breaths, it's going to be fine Gin." Hermione told her smiling.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "what are you so chirpy about Hermione, I'm in pain, can't you see."

"I know Gin, but you're having your baby."

"I know that." The redheaded girl yelled at her friend when another contraction hit her.

Hermione mimicked the breathing and rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "It's all right now. How long as it been since your water broke?"

"An hour."

"Okay." She checked her watch. "Your contractions seem to be quite close, we have to get you to St Mungo's."

"No."

"Ginny it's going fast…"

"Call Harry."

She helped her friend in a comfortable position on the bed and ran away rapidly, "stay there."

She went back to her daughter and took her in her arms. "Honey do you remember how you transported yourself to Hagrid at the beginning of the school year?"

Delaney nodded.

"Well could you transport us both to your uncle Harry?" She asked her daughter. Before she had any knowledge of anything happening a sharp light made her shut her eyes and she found herself right in the middle of a DADA class.

"Hermione! What in Merlin's name…" Harry shouted.

Hermione smiled. "Class is dismissed finish this session in your common rooms." She went to Harry and caught his hand. Still holding her daughter in her other arms. "You are going to be a daddy."

"Ginny is having the baby?"

Hermione nodded, "Honey please bring us back to your auntie Ginny."

Another flash of light later they found themselves in the common room of Harry and Ginny's room. Hermione sat Delaney on the couch and she went back to the bedroom with Harry. Ginny was still in bed, holding onto her belly with both her hands.

"Merlin it hurts, oh Harry!"

Harry was right beside her, nervously helping her in any way he could. "You're doing fine Gin, it's going to be alright."

"We have to bring her to St Mungo's now, the work is going fast." Hermione told Harry seriously.

When he didn't move she smack him on the arm. "Come on Harry, get a grip. You need to bring your wife to the hospital; she's having that baby soon. I would know."

"We'll use the Floo Network, I've had our fireplace unlocked at the beginning of the school year."

Hermione and Harry helped Ginny up and they made their way to the fireplace in the living room. Delaney stared at them when the walked in the room. Interested.

Harry took some powder in his hand and stepped in the fireplace with his wife. "Thanks 'Mione."

"We'll be there later, good luck." Hermione said before taking a step back.

Harry threw the powder at their feet and yelled the hospital's name clearly. A flash of green flames swirled around them and a few seconds later, they had disappeared.

Hermione offered her arms to her daughter, "come on baby girl; let's go see your daddy." Delaney smiled, delighted and threw herself in her mother's arms.

Hermione rapidly went back to her common room, hoping that Draco would be there. When she reached the portrait she said their password and entered the hole in the wall.

"Draco are you there?"

"Over here." He called from his old bedroom.

Hermione set Delaney on the floor and walked up there. "What are you doing?"

He appeared at the door. "Nothing much, so did you tell Ginny?"

She shook her head. "No."

He frowned, "why not?"

"Well, when I arrived she was having her baby. And besides, I want to tell Delaney first, she deserves to know first that she's having a sibling." She said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close and pressing his lips against her softly. "You're right. We should tell her first. Why don't we tell her now, and then you can go to the hospital to see how your friend is doing? I'll baby-sit."

"I don't think you can call taking care of your own daughter babysitting."

He smirked. "Let's go."

He took her hand and they walked together to the sofas. They sat on the sofa and invited Delaney to join them, because they wanted to talk to her.

When they all sat comfortably, Hermione smiled to her daughter. "We have something to tell you honey. It's good news."

"What is it?" The toddler asked interested.

"There are two things actually that we have to tell you," Draco explained to his daughter. "The first is that your Mommy and I are going to get married."

Delaney clapped. "Really? Like a real family."

"We are a real family honey," Hermione told her. "We have always been a family, it was just a different one. But it will make everything official and we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

Delaney smiled, she clearly liked this news.

Draco cleared his throat. "The other thing we have to tell you concerns you more directly. Your Mommy is going to have a baby."

Delaney frowned. "I am mommy's baby."

Hermione caressed her daughter's hair soothingly. "Yes sweetie and you will always be my baby girl. But mommy's going to have another baby, just like auntie Ginny. And I'll love you both very, very much."

"Daddy too." Draco added rapidly.

"You're becoming a big girl, little love and this new baby will be very little. You will understand what mommy means when you meet Ginny's baby boy."

"But I don't want a new baby." Delaney said, her bottom lip shifting into a pout.

Draco sighed, "But honey, you'll be a big sister, you'll be able to help mommy and daddy with the new baby."

"A sister?"

Hermione sought an example for a moment; Draco had no siblings she didn't either. Harry was on his own too. "Well, you know like auntie Ginny. She's the sister of Ron and Grammy Molly loves them both very much. I know you're worried little love, but you don't need to. The mommies and the daddies love all of their children equally."

"I'm going to be a sister."

"Yes honey." Draco told her.

"Okay."

"Everything is alright Delaney?" Hermione asked unsure.

Delaney nodded stiffly. "Yes. I'll be the best sister in the world."

"That's very good honey." Draco said, with relief.

Delaney smiled, "ok, when can I get the baby?"

Hermione and Draco could only look at each other before they erupted into laughter. When they had calmed down, Hermione explained. "It's going to be a little while before the baby comes honey."

"Okay."

Hermione stood, taking her wand from the pocket of her robes. "Now, you stay with your daddy tonight, mommy is going to go see auntie Ginny."

Draco smiled at his daughter, "we're going to have lots of fun."

"Goodnight honey," Hermione said kissing her daughter's forehead. Draco stood and she kissed him goodbye too, before leaving their common room.

Hermione walked to her friends' room and entered their common room; locking the door beside her she made her way to their fireplace and took some floo powder in her hand. She stepped in the fireplace and threw the powder, yelling the name of the place where she wanted to go.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

"Could you tell me in which room Ginny Potter is?" Hermione asked the receptionist.

Without taking a look at Hermione, the woman tapped on the counter with her wand. The number 65 appeared. Hermione frowned. "Can I go see her?"

The receptionist sighed. Clearly having to answer to Hermione's questions was bothering her. "Yes."

"As she given birth yet?"

"I don't know."

Hermione glared at her. "Thank you so much for your help." She said as sarcastically as she could.

She made her way over to the room 65, hoping to come across Harry on the way. Unfortunately she was not that lucky, so as she arrived to the door, she contemplated her choices. She listened at the door, curious to know if they were inside. She sighed, only one way to know for sure. She knocked softly before pushing the door open cautiously.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw in the room.

"Ron." She said in a strangled voice.

He stared at her dumbly. "He-Hermione?"

She came in the room, walking with determination. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, stopping at a safe distance from her old lover.

He rolled his eyes. "You know my sister, Ginny? Well, she's having a baby; my nephew."

"I know that Ronald," she told him exasperated.

"I'm here to see my sister, my best friend and their baby." He told her taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

She sat on Ginny's empty bed. "Where are they?"

He eyed her. "Still in the delivery room."

"Oh."

"It could be hours, I know when Lavender had—."

"I had a baby, I know how it works." She cut him off. There were things she didn't care to know, and most of these things were related to Lavender Brown and her twins.

He looked offended. "Right, Malfoy's baby."

She jumped on her feet and got in his face. "Her name is Delaney, and yes she's Draco's daughter. He is a tremendous dad to her, I'm not sure you can say the same about yourself Ronald Weasley."

He stood rigidly, "I'm a good father."

She huffed, "good for you. I'll go get something to drink." She wasn't jealous anymore, nor was she mad that he had cheated on her. So why was she so upset when she saw him, she couldn't understand. She knew deep down inside that she didn't have any feelings for him anymore, she loved Draco, of that much she was sure. Was it still because of her damn pride? Because he had hurt her pride and she couldn't forgive him?

When she came back in the room, Ron was still in his seat. She took a sip of her drink and she walking inside, going to her former spot on Ginny's bed. "You know what Ron, I hope you're happy. Because, I am, and in a very bizarre sort of way...it's because of you."

He stared at her for a moment. "I'm not sure I understand everything, but basically, you're glad I left you."

Hermione had a smug smile, she chuckled. "Yes."

"Okay."

At that moment, the doors opened and Harry walked in, followed by nurses. One was pushing Ginny's wheelchair cautiously while the other was bringing a basinet with a small baby in it into the room.

Hermione stood to leave the space empty for them. She rounded the bed while Harry helped Ginny into her new bed comfortably. The nurse pushed the baby's basinet next to her mother's bed. "Hermione, Ron, where are mom and dad?"

"They were visiting Charlie; they'll be here in an hour or two." Ron answered his sister with a sad look. "They were very unhappy that they couldn't be here."

"That's okay, Hermione is here, and you are here. It's alright." She yawned tiredly. "Harry, would you give him to me please?"

Harry nodded smiling lovingly at his young wife. "Of course Gin." He bended over the baby's bed and lifted him slowly, then he carefully gave the young child to his mother.

Ron and Hermione bended slightly over the bed to take a better look at the baby boy. Harry and Ginny were smiling tenderly, already in love with their son.

"Welcome into this world little one, you are already loved very much." Hermione said to the little bundle in Ginny's arms, softly caressing his small amount of black hair.

Ginny smiled. "Welcome into this world James Sirius Potter."

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Okay, I don't know how much you guys saw that coming, but I hope you liked it. This is not the end don't fear, but as I said, each chapter from now on will be moving faster in time. It is not a day-to-day story anymore, or else writing the actual story would take a hundred chapters. Which is not what I want to do. Until next time. Laurel._


	25. Chapter 25

_A.N. Here goes our 25__th__ chapter, delivered on time, or almost. Hope you will like it. _

* * *

The Aftermath

Chapter 25

"I can't believe he is three months already." Hermione said bouncing the baby boy on her hip. "Time flew by. Can you imagine I'm already four months pregnant?"

Draco placed Delaney on his back and she threw her hands around his neck to hold herself. "It's hard to imagine there will be yet another baby in only five months." He locked Delaney's legs around his waist securely. "When is Potter coming back?"

"Harry."

"Huh."

"He has a name. It's Harry. Could you please start using it?" She rolled her eyes, wiping the baby's mouth with her finger.

"At least I'm talking to him. Please don't ask me to pretend I like the jerk." He got slapped on the shoulder quite forcefully. "Ow."

"Watch your language in front of the kids." They turned in another hallway and kept on walking; their pace steady. "And, the Potters will be coming back tonight right after dinner."

"Good."

They went down the stairs and as they reached the Great Hall doors she waited patiently for him to open them for her. "Why are you so eager for their return? It's not as if we had any trouble while they were gone."

He held the door for her. "I know, I just want you for myself for a while."

She smiled and they resumed their walking at the Head's table. Hermione placed the baby in its seat while Draco set Delaney on the bench between them. McGonagall made a little speech and lost Hermione's interest quite rapidly. Her eyes scanned the room and she rapidly set them on a blond young girl. Of course she would be staring right back at her, daggers in her greenish eyes. Hermione sighed. This was getting out of hand.

Draco eyed Hermione as soon as he heard her sigh. He followed her gaze and his eyes fell upon the dreaded blond girl. Now, that was getting old. Of course the girl's gaze was right back on them. He really needed McGonagall to do something about her. He caught Hermione's chin with his free hand and turned her head in his direction. "Don't mind her."

She closed her eyes, resting her chin in his palm. "It's getting hard not to." He leaned and kissed her lips briefly.

"I'll figure something out, don't strain yourself. Besides, the most important thing today is your visit at St Mungo's. As soon as the Potters are back we can head out." He released her chin and she smiled softly at him.

Slowly her smile turned into a smirk. "Now I know why you wanted Harry to come back. Don't worry so much honey."

She gave some pumpkin juice to Delaney and turned to the baby to feed him. Draco watched her for a short moment and then he began eating. Hermione needed to occupy herself with something to keep from thinking, but there was really no way to stop her from thinking. Ashlyn Zabini was beginning to be in her thoughts every single day; the young girl was obsessed with her lover. And obsessed might not have been enough to qualify the girl's problem. Hermione turned her gaze to the Slytherin table once more. She did not doubt Draco, not for a moment, she knew he was just as much annoyed with the girl as she was; but the girl scared her. It seemed she refused to understand that her crazy longing for the potions professor was out of order, and absolutely uncalled for. He was taken for Merlin's sake and not only taken but he was a father.

She watched as the girl's gaze moved from Draco to her, and then to Delaney; fury evident on her face. Hermione shivered, she feared the girl because she felt deep down that she was capable of anything. She knew it was stupid to fear a mere student, but she couldn't help the feeling she had deep down her gut. She didn't make anything of the girl before the incident with Delaney. Of course she had been angry that the girl had the idea of yanking the little girl away from her parents. Ashlyn Zabini had asked Delaney to come with her because Draco wanted to see her, which was false. She had led the toddler to the Forbidden Forest. After, she had told her how her parents didn't want her anymore and then she had abandoned the child there. Delaney had reappeared in her mother's classroom crying her little eyes out.

Both Hermione and Draco had been horrified and furious. McGonagall had met the girl and given her detention for a month, forbidding her from ever speaking to Delaney again. Hermione wasn't happy; she wished that the Headmistress had expulsed the girl.

"Hermione."

That was why Hermione now knew that the girl would do anything; and that thought only kept sending shivers down her spine.

"Hermione."

She was startled when Draco touched her shoulder delicately. "You'll make him sick if you keep on feeding him like that. He's had enough."

"Oh." She said realising what he meant. The baby boy had spit some of his food back.

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Are you done?"

Hermione nodded; wiping the baby's face with a cloth. "Delaney, are you done sweetie?"

"Yes mommy."

Draco stood, "good, let's go back home. You'll stay with the kids while I run a patrol in the halls."

Hermione stood as well, shaking her head lightly. "We could go together."

He lifted Delaney from the bench taking her in his arms; "I would prefer if you would rest with the children until Potter is back."

She took the baby in her arms while Draco shifted Delaney on his back swiftly. "I'm not tired Draco, I'm fine really. You are aware that pregnancy is not a mortal disease, aren't you?"

He laughed a fake laugh. "Very funny."

Hermione smiled, "but you're right. I'll stay in the common room with the kids until Harry and Ginny come back and I'll get you when we can go to St Mungo's."

They walked to the door and he opened the door for her once again. "That's exactly what I wanted."

"I know."

They went back to their common room and Draco left them to go patrol. Hermione gave her bath to Delaney while the baby snored softly in his crib. She dressed Delaney in her pyjamas and went back to the common room to sit by the fire. She levitated the crib and brought it back with them by the fireplace. She was sitting with Delaney on her knees reading _the Tales of Beadle the Bard_, when someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" She asked the portrait.

The Lady in White disappeared briefly and came back a minute later. "Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginny Potter."

"They may come in." She sat Delaney on the sofa and went to the door to greet her friends.

Harry and Ginny walked in, Ginny eyes wandering over the room rapidly. "Hey Hermione." She said before passing her without a look and ending right besides the crib. "My beautiful baby boy, mommy missed you so much." She said as she took the baby from the bed, cradling him in her arms.

"Err." Hermione said, smiling knowingly at Harry. "I was going to ask you how your first day away from your baby went, but I can only guess you had to keep her hostage to prevent her from running back to James."

Harry rolled his eyes; "actually, Ron almost petrified her at one point."

"Oh." She swallowed. "How is Ron? I think I have been harsh to him when we last met."

Harry hugged her. "I'm glad I have you back 'Mione. Let's not talk about Ron okay?"

"That bad?"

"Err; well Ginny championed you quite vehemently." He said with a small smile.

Hermione eyed Ginny for a little while, she was cooing her baby; kissing his dark hair lovingly. "Thanks Gin."

"Sure 'Mione." She answered absentmindedly; her attention focused on her son.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, bringing her closer to the fireplace where her daughter was with Ginny and James. Hermione smiled. "Everything's been fine today Ginny. Your little James has been a very good boy."

Ginny eyes were focused on her son still. "Of course you were."

Harry laughed, "She's a nightmare."

"Hush, Harry Potter, or you'll exchange rooms with James tonight." Ginny eyed him briefly, scowling at him.

Hermione laughed and detached herself from Harry to pick up Delaney from the sofa. She kissed her cheek lovingly. "You'll be good with your aunt Ginny and your uncle Harry? Daddy and mommy won't be gone too long."

"Yes mommy." Hermione kissed her forehead before handing her over to Harry.

"Will you be in here or in your place?" She asked Harry, while replacing her hair absentmindedly.

He adjusted Delaney on his hip. "Come and pick her up in our common room when you come back. We'll settle home with James."

"Alright, let's go, wouldn't want to be late." She said leading the way out. Harry was bringing Delaney along while Ginny held her son protectively against her. Hermione had a knowing smile. "When will I baby-sit my little godson again?"

Ginny glared at her, mumbling. "Mommy is never leaving you alone again." Hermione held back a laugh, as she understood the whispered words.

They all stepped out of the portrait door and Hermione parted with the couple with one last goodbye.

* * *

She patrolled the hallways looking for Draco.

"Sectumsempra," a venomous voice yelled behind her back. Before she had a chance to turn she was hit by the spell. Her mind became frozen and she couldn't make anything out except for the heartbreaking shrieks. She wanted to clear her head from the fuzzy haze, to help the person whom was in such pain, but she found she couldn't. Her mind was nothing but a whirlwind of screams. And then, there was pain.

"No!" She heard. "Hermione." The tone of his voice was so anguished, so pained that she wanted to comfort him.

"Expelliarmus! Merlin, help me, if you move you die." He snapped. Hermione's head was becoming less and less fuzzy and that is when she realised that the screams belonged to her. She was the one in pain, hell; she was the one in agony. She raised her hands to her face, shrieking in pain. Her hands were red, her eyes rounded when she realised it was blood; her blood. Draco looked at her grief evident on his face. "Hermione, shush it'll be alright."

"The baby," she croaked her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"It'll be okay." He picked her up in his arms and she bit on her lips to keep from crying out. He held her close to him and she couldn't help but feel safer. "Potter, bring that....her to McGonagall tell her she used Sectumsempra against Hermione many times, I have to rush to St-Mungo's I'm going in our common room through the floo. She lost so much....blood the baby." He babbled rapidly as Harry came in view from a corner of the hallway.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He ran over to the couple.

Draco began walking away as fast as he could without jostling her too much. "No time Potter, thanks."

He walked into their room minutes later, stepped into the fireplace and they were transported to the magical hospital instantly. "Help me," he yelled to the people surrounding him. "She's been attacked, she's pregnant."

"This way sir, follow me." A Medi-Witch told him hurrying past him rapidly. She pulled a hospital bed from somewhere, "here place her on the bed."

Draco laid gently a semi-conscious Hermione on her bed. "You'll be alright. They'll take care of both of you."

"The baby," Hermione mumbled.

While they were having this exchange, the Medi-Witch was busying herself trying to cure Hermione's injuries. "Which spell was used on her, the injuries won't cure."

"Sectumsempra, more than one time too." Draco answered, his eyes focused on Hermione's face.

The Medi-Witch muttered under her breath. "This spell prevents magical curing of the wounds." She gave a potion to Hermione, to make her sleep. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. "I'll have to cure those wounds without the help of magic. She's better unconscious." She told Draco with a small smile.

"Germy, I'll need blood." She scanned with her wand for her type of blood and told the nurse which type to bring. "You might want to go wait in the other room, it won't be pleasant." She told Draco gently.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She eyed him for a short moment moving back over Hermione's form, stopping the blood from every cut she had on her body. "As you wish."

Draco watched as the woman busied herself taking care of Hermione. She was covered in deep, large cut; he had counted at least seven over her body. He felt murderous; he wanted nothing more than to strangle the girl who had jeopardised Hermione and also their baby's life. They were transfusing blood to Hermione now, she had lost so much of it; she was white as a sheet. "Will the baby be okay?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have to concentrate on the mother if I'm to save any of them." The Medi-Witch told him with a soothing voice. She was so busy taking care of Hermione, that she didn't even take a look at him.

Draco did not reply. If anything happened to their baby he didn't know what he would do. Hell, if Hermione did not recover what would he do? He mentally slapped himself, trying to keep the torturing images out of his head. She was going to be okay. He backed up in a corner, in the little room they were now in. When he found a chair he sat, resting his head in his hands. "We had an appointment tonight, for the baby." He mumbled.

"I don't think they'll be expecting you." A nurse told him, her small hand resting on his shoulder.

He raised his eyes startled, "Abbott?"

She smiled, "She'll be alright Malfoy, maybe a couple of scars, but she'll be alright, she's almost stable."

"Use dittany," he said in a small voice. "It'll prevent the scaring. At least if you use it fast enough."

She raised an eyebrow, "good idea. How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Harry once cast this spell on me back in school. It was Severus' idea. It worked."

"Ambrosia, use Dittany on the cuts once they are cleaned and closed." She told the Medi-Witch rapidly.

The other woman nodded, watching only for a brief moment the conversation between her assistant and the young man.

Hannah sat on the seat next to Draco. "So, since when do you call Harry by his first name?"

He rolled his eyes and indicated Hermione.

"You guys are married?" She asked, in total disbelief.

He shook his head, "Engaged. We have a little girl, Delaney, and she's pregnant with our second child."

"Wow. Malfoy and Granger never could have guessed." She said as she brushed her hair with her hand.

"Yeah I know Abbott, quite a shocker huh?"

"Actually, it's Macmillan now." Draco scoffed.

"I could have guessed that, Ernie's been drooling over you since our first year." He sneered. He did not realised he could sneer in this state of mind. He brushed his hair with his hand. "Thanks Hannah, it made me feel a little better to chat with you."

She smiled, dimples forming on her small face. "My pleasure Malfoy, you know you seem nice enough now."

He rolled his eyes, "thanks for the compliment."

She smiled unashamedly, "you're most welcome."

Draco's head snapped as he heard a sigh. The woman bended over Hermione's body was smiling, "She's stable now; the dittany worked charms. I can wake her up now." She told Draco.

He nodded. "Ennervate." The woman said her wand pointing Hermione.

Draco stood, moving rapidly to Hermione's side. She opened her eyes, groaning; more in discomfort than in pain. "You're safe now, you'll be alright." He told her bending over to kiss her forehead.

She looked around, they were alone in the room now, except for the Medi-Witch. "My baby, how is my baby?" She asked her gave focused on the woman.

The woman gave her a small smile, "your babies will be just fine."

Hermione strangled herself, and Draco turned around abruptly. "Babies?" he asked startled. "As in, more than one?"

The woman nodded her smiled widening. "Twins." Draco turned and watched Hermione with big eyes. "Two healthy boys, congratulations."

Hermione was shocked, "twins? Boys? Draco...we're....you...you'll be a dad for the second and third time...at the same time."

Draco kissed her lips passionately, "its perfect love."

She smiled, "twins."

He returned her smile with one of his own, "twins."

* * *

_A.N. Before you yell at me because of Hannah, I am aware that she is suppose to marry Neville according to JKR, but it wouldn't fit my storyline seeing as Neville works at the school with our beloved couple and he would have told them he was married.... so I had no other choice but to go against this particular plotline of hers. And, I kind of think Luna and Neville should end up together.... I always thought they would be perfect for each other. Anyways that's my opinion. Hope you liked it, until next time. L._


End file.
